Vanera the mother of Sakura
by thedarkpokemaster
Summary: Alright guys here it is the prequel to Team 7 the Ki wielding ninjas. This will tell you all you need to know about Sakura's mother and how Sakura lost her first tail and more about Sakura's life. Rated T for now as chapter 2 is dark so please R&R.
1. Chapter 1 Bardock's warning

**A/N alright guys here it is the prequel to Team 7 the Ki wielding ninjas. So some info that you need to know before you go on a read the story. Now some people will know about Sakura's mother being an alien such as her dad and Naruto's parents. And a few others also later on you will see a bit of a dark side to Sakura to her thanks to the kids that were bullying her. The last is Sakura's mother will not fight the nine tailed fox/Kyuubi Sorry. Now let's get this show on the road shall we one last thing I do not own DBZ or Naruto.**

Legend "Talking"

_*Thinking*_

"_**Inner Sakura"**_

"**Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

**Chapter 1 Bardock's warning **

To the Saiyans on Planet Vegeta none of the low class knew that this was the day that was were their race would come to an end. Only a few Saiyans knew what Frieza was about to do one of them was Bardock who had just lost his friends to Dodoria's elites and who was al most killed by Dodoria.

Bardock had managed to get back home in time before Frieza could reach Planet Vegeta first. Once he was close to his home his own space pod went right past Kakarot's pod that was on it way to Earth. It didn't take to long for Bardock to land on Vegeta and he knew that he has to warn everyone about Frieza planed on doing to them. So slowly he walked to where some of his comrades were eating and drinking away not knowing of the danger that was coming to destroy them all. But a young female Saiyan was talking to Planthorr and Malaka who both wanted to see her.

"Aaahhh Vanera I'm glade that you could come on such short notice." Planthorr said to her as she walked in.

She was not like most female she had her hair in a pig tail, and her skin was that of a pale complexion to other Saiyans. She also had the same armour that her prince would one day have on.

She only huffed at them angry she had more important thing to do right now. "This better be good Planthorr King Vegeta said that all powerful Saiyan elites to meet him within the hour." She told him and was about to walk off when Planthorr stopped her.

"This is something that the King wanted us to tell you about you power that even shocked him and your parents when you were born." Planthorr said.

Once Vanera heard this she looked back at him wondering what he was on about. "What about my power level Planthorr?" She asked with curiosity in her eyes.

Vanera only watched as Planthorr and Malaka brought up some date on her family records. She only smiled as she saw some of her brothers and sisters name come on the screen as all of them were low class fighters from what her farther told her. Even her parents were low class Saiyans but when she was born instead of a low level like a five or lower like the rest of her family. She had a power level of 700 when she was born and now her power level was at 16,000 thanks to all the fight that she has done.

"Well go on Planthorr I don't have all day!" She said getting frustrated.

Planthorr just went back to the computer that he was on. "Well my dear from all the data that I have and from what Malaka has theorised. Sine you were born we such a high power level we think that if you ever had a child she or he would be the strongest Saiyan ever to live right next to Kakarot!" Planthorr said to her only for Malaka to laugh.

"Your not still going on about that are you Planthorr?" Malaka asked.

Planthorr just smiled at this. "You just wait Malaka one day he will be the strongest fighter off all the Saiyans that anyone has ever seen!" Planthorr said to him.

When Vanera heard this she just laughed at what she had heard some of the other Saiyans said about Kakarot. Who only had a power level of 2 how can he be so grate and Planthorr thought that Kakarot will be strong she just laughed at the thought of it. Even if she did decide to have a brat he or she would be stronger then him by a large margin that if Planthorr was right about the data.

"As fun as having a little brat sounds! I don't think that I don't want to be a mother yet Planthorr. After all I'm only sixteen and having kids is not my style! Even if they will be strong which I think they will not!" Vanera said walking out of the medical room.

"You see Planthorr I told you that she wouldn't believe your data!" Malaka said.

This only went on as Vanera went off to the bar to get drink before she would meet the king. Once she had gone to the bar Vanera had ordered her drink and relaxed for a bit that was until Bardock came into the room.

He was going on about how Frieza's men killed his crew and that Frieza was now on his way to kill them all. While every one of the Saiyans just laughed at this and him while Vanera was shocked by the news. As she remembered what King Vegeta had said to her and Zorn not to long ago just after Frieza and meet with him?

She remembered the meeting they had along with other Saiyan elites what her king had told only them. How Frieza had his son on bored his ship and King Vegeta knew that sooner or later Frieza would kill them all.

* * *

**Flashback **

It was only a few months ago that King Vegeta had all of his Elite Saiyans with him as well as his Royal guard. All of them were waiting for their king to come out and talk to them about Frieza they all know what this was about. For a long time the Elite Saiyans knew that sooner or later Frieza would kill them all after even the low class ranks were growing stronger with each fight they had.

While most of them were taking Vanera was out in the front waiting for her king to come and talk to them. As she looked around she saw some other female Saiyan Elites but there was only a few of them as having Elite females was rare for them.

Jut then all of them had stopped talking as they saw their king come in to the room once he walked up to the stand. He got ready to talk to them about most knew was true and what they should before it was too late.

"As most of you know for some time now Frieza has been sending more of us away from are Planet. And we know that it will only be a matter of time before Frieza decides to kill all of us." King Vegeta said to them while most who didn't know were shock others were angry at this news.

But that was not all he had to say to his people. "Now some of you know that my son Prince Vegeta will be going with Frieza. I know from what Vanera has told me she thinks Frieza only want two Saiyans my son and Nappa and no one else."

"Now in a few weeks Frieza will come back to our Planet." King Vegeta said to them.

He knew what most of them were thinking they wanted to kill Frieza and he agreed with them. But Vanera was different a part knew that fighting Frieza was suicide and in doing this would be pointless. But that still would not stop her from fight Frieza but right now they had to make plans in case Frieza did destroy them.

This only went on for a few hours while they talked about what they should do in case Frieza won. It was decided that they would send some of their low class out to some planets were Frieza would not find them. They were lucky that they had some of their people already out there on some of the planets which were very good for them. As the meeting went on King Vegeta decided to choose who he would have with him when Frieza would come back to Planet Vegeta. The king had already chosen his best solders to come with him when Frieza got here and one of them was Vanera.

But this was stopped when Planthorr came in to see the king about Vanera as he told him what he thought. The king was shocked by this and looked at Vanera who he knew was the youngest one here King Vegeta decided to change his plans.

*_If Planthorr is right then if she has a child then she would be very strong! And even if Frieza dose kill us all we need at least a few female Saiyan to survive this.* _He thought to him self.

He then looked over at Planthorr. "Alright but I hope you are right about this Planthorr!" He told him. With that Vanera went off with Planthorr so he could tell her what he had told the King.

**End flashback **

* * *

As she looked at Bardock she knew that the time was now to do something she gave one last look at Bardock left the bar. And she went after him along the way she made contact with her king with her scouter.

"My king I have just learned from Bardock that Frieza is on his way here now. Also sir from what Bardock has told me all the men that Frieza has sent us on was all nothing but traps to kill the strongest of us." She told him.

Vanera could here her king give a sigh on the other side. "What is it sir?" She asked him.

"I thought as much right now I'm on his ship ready to take my son back. Now this is very important I don't want you to come up to the ship, I need you to get into a space pod and run and if you can tell some of our people too. But I doubt they will believe you as from what you told me about this Bardock." He told her.

"Yes I understand my king I will do as you say my King." She told him before turning her scouter off.

She knew that going back to the bar would be pointless as they would not listing to her like they did with Bardock. All they would do will just laugh at her like they did to him so she went after Bardock instead.

She then pushed the button on her scouter. "Now where are you Bardock?" She asked her self.

It took some time to find him as she was picking up so many others power levels on her scouter. But she did find him and as fast as she could she went to go and talk to him about what he was going to do.

She then found him looking at the sky. "I thought I'd find you here Bardock." She said to him as Bardock turned around.

As Bardock just looked at her as once again he started to see vision of the future of a 12 year old girl who had a tail with pink hair. Bardock could tell that that this was Vanera's daughter as she looked just like her only that she had pink hair and green eyes. But that was not all he saw three other people with her the first had white hair who had a mask over his face while another had blond hair and an orange jump suit on him. The last was a kid who had black hair and the look of hatred in his eyes.

Just then he saw a flash of something that were not only did he see his son but Vanera's daughter and her friends. Bardock also his two sons talking and he was shocked at what he was watching. _*Is this what will happen to Vanera's daughter and my sons?* _He thought to him self.

"Are you excited? You should be. I've come to take you back into the fold." Goku was in front of Bulma and Gohan in a defensive stance. Gohan was whimpering in fear.

"I've had enough!" Goku yelled. Naruto jumped in front of Gohan as well to help them, soon followed by Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi. "You don't have to worry about that! The answer is no!"

"You got that right so why don't you get the hell out of here!" Naruto shouted.

"His right not while we're here so get lost!" Sakura shouted too.

Raditz scouter bleeped slightly at Sakura. "What's this? Well it seems like the girl has Saiyan blood in her." Naruto was shocked, as was Sasuke and even Kakashi's eyes widened.

Bardock just shock his head as the vision had passed away. _*What was that all about? And why did I see her have a tail one moment and it gone the next? What dose this all mean?* _He thought to him self.

After a while of watching Bardock Vanera was confused at the look he had on his face like he could see something. But she just ignored this thinking that this was nothing to do with her.

Once Bardock was brought back to reality he saw that Vanera was about to fly to the space pods. He wanted to know why she had come to find him and maybe he could get Vanera to help him out in fighting Frieza.

Slowly Bardock put his hand on Vanera right shoulder and looked down at her. "What is it Bardock?" She asked as she looked up at him. Right now all she wanted to do was get out of here as fast as she could.

As she looked at him she could tell just by looking at him he was not happy about her running off like this. But she didn't care what he thought about wanting to run away as a small part of didn't want to do like this.

Vanera just gave a small laugh to him. "Let me guess this is where you ask me to come and fight Frieza with you?" She asked him. As she looked at him she was not happy at him with at all.

"Look Vanera we need to take Frieza down now! With both you and I we would win now problem." He said to her.

But Vanera was not convinced at all by this and she knew that if she did this she would die. As much as she wanted to help out her people this was a fight she knew that she and any other Saiyan couldn't win. So slowly she once again stepped away from him and just shock her head from right to lest and looked right at him.

"No Bardock doing this will only get us killed! I for one am not going to die like this." She said to him.

With her last words said she fly's off to the space pod leaving Bardock to face Frieza alone. She knew that this was not a Saiyan thing to do but this is what her King told her to do and she would do it. As much as she hated it running away this was something she had to do.

When she got to the space pods she quickly went to one of them but took one last look back to where Bardock was. He was already flying towards Frieza space ship to fight the tyrant head on.

Once she was inside the pod she just punched in any co-ordinates to any Planet the Frieza didn't own. With one last push off a button her space pod took off at high speed and just in time too as she as she saw the light from her home being destroyed.

Vanera was angry with what Frieza had done. *_One day Frieza you will pay for what you have done.* _She thought to her self.

But all she could do right now was hiding and waiting until the time was right to act and to take her revenge. Not just for her family that was still on the Planet but for her king too she would do this no matter how long it took her.

As the weeks went by and while Vanera was asleep in her pod until her pod came upon a something only the Kai's new about. A G-hole something that takes you out of this unnerves dimension and into another one. Her pod was slowly sucked in to the G-hole making her ship shack violently waking Vanera up from her sleep.

"What the hell is going on? Computer what the fuck is going on computer respond?" She yelled.

The computer was having a hard time in complying with her. "Unable to comply system error! I repeat system error!" The computer said.

This only made Vanera more pissed off at her space pod and also pissed that she didn't know what was wrong. She just looked at of her window and saw some strange colours out side that amazed even her.

"Well at least I get a good view." She said to self.

After about five minutes just looking at the lights and trying to find out something. That was where was she now and if she was alive or not. She came out of the G-hole while it closed behind her Vanera still didn't know that she was in a new universe. Or that there was no way for her to ever get back to her home universe.

Vanera could tell something was different just by looking at the stars even the Planets looked different. Vanera then started to scan for any Planet that could she could stay on until she knew where she was at least.

"There we go as nice class M Planet. Let's see nice water food everything I'll need to survive on this mud ball!" she said to her self as she typed the co-ordinates in.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Planet that Vanera was going to be landing on everything was quit as people were walking about with the daily lives. It was early night time when a half moon was out some of the people were going home for their dinner. But this was not any ordinary world this world had ninjas that could do amazing things and some who were very powerful.

Two of these ninjas were on a date and they were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. The two were just walking back to their apartment when they heard people shouting and some looking at the sky.

Kushina just looked up at the sky and saw what they were all looking at a ball that was on fire heading right for the ground not too fare from there village. She looked over at Minato wondering if he was as shocked as her right now and he was.

"What is that thing?" One man asked his friend.

"I don't know! But it could be anything for all we know there is one thing I do know and that is we may not be the only ones who can see this." The other said.

But they went the only ones who had see the ball of fire as they called it some who didn't care about it while others did. One of them was the traitor of the hidden leaf Orochimaru who knew that this was no space rock.

"Well what do we have here then?" Orochimaru said with a smile as he licked his lips.

But he was not the only one who had there eye on this pod one of that was the leader of the Akatsuki Pain. He only smiled as both he and Konan looked at the ball and they could tell that someone was inside it and fell her power that only high ranking ninjas could do. They both knew that Orochimaru would also be able to fell this power and he would use it for his own.

The last to see the strange ball of fire and that was Madara Uchiha like the rest had an interest with the person in there. And he knew that the leaf ninja would soon go there like everyone would and he had to get there first.

* * *

**A/N and so the race is on to who can reach Vanera's pod first while none of them know what's in side. Well I hope you all like this first chapter now I want your help in having a name for Sakura's father. Since I can't come up with one at all just make it sound like a Naruto kind of name **

**Also just so you know this takes place after the third ninja war so Obito is dead while Rin is still alive. Since I do not know when she died and Minato and Kushina are dating.**

**Now I am not sure on some of the thing that I said such as Orochimaru in the Akatsuki or if it is even set up yet. And if some of the things I did say are not right with the whole time line then please tell me kindly.**

**Also I will find a way to add Kushina as the nine tailed Jinjuriki in my story thanks to the latest chapters of the Naruto manga. So until next time please review and see ya.**


	2. Chapter 2 A chance meeting

**A/N Here is chapter two of Vanera the mother of Sakura so thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter. Please keep them coming as they do inspire me to go on I do not own DNZ or Naruto**.

Legend "Talking"

_*Thinking*_

"_**Inner Sakura"**_

"**Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

**Chapter 2 A chance meeting**

As Vanera's pod was dashing through the sky of the ninja world the young Saiyan didn't know that she was watched as her pod crashed on this world. But even if she did know she wouldn't care about them she would just rip their head off them.

It wasn't long before her pod had crashed landed in a forest creating a massive creator around her pod. But that was not the only damage that was done all around the landing sight tree were destroyed and some slightly on fire. Slowly her pod door started to open up and Vanera steps out and just looks around on what she would one day call home.

But as she looked around she pressed her scouter and looked around her as a few powers coming towards her. But that didn't matter to her they were only 500 each she then looked over to where some other powers levels were some of them were stronger then others but she still didn't care.

With knowledge of the powers on this planet she only laughed. "Well if that's all this planet has to offer then I'm very disappointed!" She said to her self. "After all there are only about 50 of you." She told them.

Vanera walked up and out off creator and into the forest she didn't care about her pod at all anymore what she didn't know that she was being watched. In the dark rouge ninja and even some bandits were watching her wanting to have their way with her.

As they looked at her they just smiled and licked their lips. "Hey guys look at this a little girl all alone in the forest!" He said to them and laughed. But he did it so Vanera didn't hear him or a least that's what he thought.

With a flash all of the bandits and rouge ninja hade surrounded her and all of them smiled at her. They thought that they could just take her on without any trouble at all thinking that she was a lot teenage girl.

Vanera on the other hand didn't care at all she just smiled at them. *_What idiots they think they can just have their way with me! Well I guess I'll have to show them what a Saiyan can do." _She thought to her self.

Vanera just pressed her scouter and looked at them all and laughed. "You guys think that you can win? Your power levels are only a 50 and some of you have a level of 5 you can't win." she told them.

But everyone just laughed at her the leader just walked up to her. To Vanera he was a tall man who had a scar over his right eye with brown hair he was also well built too. Vanera just smiled sure this man was taller then her but his size didn't mean anything to her she was much, much stronger then him. It just made her laugh on the in side that these guys were more then insects to her.

The bandits and ninja just laughed at her. "I don't know how you can tell how powerful someone is just by that thing over your eye? After we have had our way with I think that I'll take that thing foe my own." He said to her.

The leader only smiled as he touched her black hair with his right hand. "What a lovely girl you are!" He said in a sick way as he started to stroke her hair.

Vanera however had enough of this guy and she grabbed his right hand and smiled at him sickly. With her hold on his right hand she just slowly she bent his hand and arm towards him.

At first the leader of the rouge ninja and bandits thought nothing of it thinking that she was just using Chakra to increase her strength to hurt him but he was wrong about that. As Vanera in one quick motion broke his hand with that the bone had snapped right out off his skin with blood coming out.

His men could only watch on as their leader/boss screamed in pain. "Why you stupid bitch I'll kill you!" He yelled at her.

With that twenty of them went to kill her but Vanera had only one thought. *_This is going to be fun!*_ She thought to her self as she disappeared right in front of their eyes.

They tried to see where she had gone but they had no idea that she could fly and was watching them from above. She was disappointed that the people on the world couldn't fly but this would only make it more fun for her.

Down on the ground the bandits and Ninja just kept looking for thing that she must be hiding around here. One of the men then looked up into the sky thinking that she maybe in the trees but he was shocked to find that she was just floating in the air.

The man could only yell to the others at what he was looking at. "Shit guys! She's in the sky how the fuck can she do that?" He yelled out.

He was about to throw some Kunai at her but Vanera only laughed at this and just let hit her. She didn't care about this weapon that was throw at her she knew that he couldn't hurt her so she just humoured them for a bit.

None of the ninjas knew what they should do as she was too high up in the sky for them to even get her. They just watched her in anger they could tell that she was smiling at them which only made them want to kill her even more.

They then watched her as she out stretched her arm and smiled at them. "It's time for you guys to meet your end!" She yelled at them.

The rouge Ninja and bandits just looked at her hand as the all saw a ball of purple energy the size of a bass ball. They were all shocked at what she was doing or how she makes something like this in her hand. They knew that there was no ninja that could create something like this not the three Sannin. Not even Konoha's Yellow Flash could create something this.

Vanera only smiled at them and the fear she saw on their faces. "So by the look on your faces I guess you like my killer ball of energy?" She asked them smiling even more then before.

Five of the men just looked at her angry at not only was she laughing at them but she had broken their boss hand. So they foolishly tried to attack her but this would be the last time they would ever see the stars.

* * *

Meanwhile the ninjas of Konoha were moving as fast as they could to go were whatever it was that had crashed. Some of them didn't know what this thing was but they knew that it was not of the world that much they knew right now. The group of twenty Ninja was being lead by Minato and Kushina were the larders of the group. But they could tell something was very wrong that what ever this was it was powerful.

"So sir what are we going to do when we find this thing sir?" One of the ninja asked.

Minato just looked over at one of his men and gave a sigh. "I don't know but we need to find out what it is." He said trying his best to be clam about it.

However that was shattered when they heard an explosion that was not to fare from them but that was not all. Because the explosion was so powerful they could fell the wind from it and the screams of people who were being killed off one by one.

Kushina had a look of worry on her face as she heard the men scream for their lives but what everyone was scared of the most was who or what could be attacking them. She looked over to Minato and he had the same fear on his face too which made her scared even more that this was scaring even him.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Vanera she only smiled at the five men who went to attack her. The first she just blasted away with the energy ball she had in her hand. The man only screamed ass he was killed by the blast she sent at him. The next two came up from behind her ready to stab her in the back but before he knew it Vanera had turned around to face the two. The first she kicked away from her with her right leg but she had kicked him right in the neck and she could hear it snap as she did so. Vanera knew that he was dead as he wasn't even moving from her attack.

The last three just looked at her in fear at what she could do to them. "Guys we need to get out of here!" One of them yelled.

While of other ninjas who had a bandage wrapped around his left eye was about to run at her when he screamed. As both his friends looked at him who saw that Vanera was behind his with her hand right through his chest while her hand was holding his heart.

"Oh my god let's get out of here!" One of them said as he runs off as fast as he could go.

Vanera however just smiled at him and pointed out her index finger at him. "Bang!" She said as a quick as lighting the man exploded.

With four of them men that thought they could attack her dead she only looked at the last one left. She could see the fear that was in his eyes knowing that this woman was going to kill him and he could do nothing to stop her. All he could do watch as she walked over to him just smiling at him.

"Please don't kill please! I don't want to die like this!" He said to her. He knew that this could be his end as she was not only going to kill him but his friends and boss too.

He only looked at her and saw her smile at him evilly at him. "Now why would I want to do that? After all you attack me first and it's not my fault that your all weak and can't even hit me but I'll tell you what I wont use my right hand at all." She said not only to them man she was facing but the rest too.

She then put her right hand behind her back and smiled to her self. Just then every last bandit and Ninja attacked her trying their best to take her down but all she did was doge all of them and everything they throw at her.

Vanera just smiled as one by one she killed them she was surprised at how weak they were as she had ripped some of their head off. While their blood went everywhere even on her others were just now running off not caring about this woman any more but this only disgusted her.

She looked at the men who were running away like cowards and decided to send them packing with a blast. She crossed both of her arms over her and started to gather energy into one blast so she could take them all out.

The victims of her attack saw what she was going to do and knew they had to run for it before the were killed. While some others just took cover ready for their deaths to come they just hoped it was fast.

Vanera just smiled she knew that they could run all they want to but it wouldn't matter to her as she could still get them. "You can run all you won't too but none of you will get to fare!" She yelled as she unshed the deadly explosion the same one that Minato would soon fell.

With the blast of the explosion almost ever last bandit and ninja were wiped out and only a few of them were now left alive. The ones that were left alive just watched her in fear of what they should do now that a half of them were dead and only six of them were left now.

The boss just looked at her he knew that he had to do something to stop her for good so as the last of his men attacked her he would come up from behind. He slowly made he was around her with her even knowing thanks to her having to much fun with his men as he got behind her he saw a large log. Picking it up with the one hand that he knew he could still use, he made sure that he held on to it tight enough to hit her around the head.

He smiled that this log may be what was needed to knock her long enough for him to get away. The only problem was this may not kill her as he hoped it would and she would be very pissed when she woke up.

He smiled as he saw that she was too distracted. "Let's see how you like this then you stupid bitch!" He yelled as he used all his strength and hit her right round the head. **A/N hey Goku hit his head on a tree log so Vanera gets hit over the head with a log too.**

Vanera never saw it coming as she had ripped one of the bandits spin out of him and blasted three others into dust. The only two men just looked at her in fear even more now then they had before that was until they saw their boss coming up behind her.

Vanera was knocked to the ground and was now unconscious while the reaming men just laughed at her. They were surprised that this log was all it took to take her out the leader got out a knife ready to kill her.

The knife was only inches away from Vanera neck so he could end her life once and for all and she would pay for what she has done to him and all the men he lost. "This is your end bitch!" He yelled to her.

The boss's knife got closer and closer to her ready to end her life but only to be stopped by Minato. The three men just looked at Minato and knew that once again they were screwed as they were too out numbered to fight them all off.

"This isn't over one day I will kill her for what she has done here!" He said to them before he looked over to his two men. "We're leaving boys." He told them and they walked off. But when the three where fare enough away from the leaf ninjas the two surviving men looked at their boss.

"Sir are we really just going to let her go after what she has done to us?" He asked.

The boss just looked at his underling with a smile. "Oh we will get her in time my friend we just have to wait for the right time to get her." He said with a sick smile on his face.

Slowly his head looked back to where the blood bath took place he was still smiling knowing that one day he would have his revenge on her. But that day would have to wait for a long time until he was healed and he could use both hands.

* * *

Meanwhile back at where the fight took place the leaf ninjas looked around all the dead bodies that were around them. A few of the ninja were even sick and throw up at what they saw in front of them. Dead bodies were all over the place some were ripped in two while others had hols in their chests but some of them had no heads on them.

As the y looked one of the ninja looked at Minato wondering what they should do with her. But he only looked at them knowing that they couldn't just leave her here not with the injury to her head.

"Lets just take her back with us first and then we'll decided what we should do with her." He said to them.

So they slowly picked her up and carried her off to Konoha so they could treat her as best as they could do. It did take them some time to get back to Konoha as they needed to make sure that no one was following them back home.

But once they were home they immediately took Vanera to their medical ninja and doctors so they could fix her head. It was an easy task to heal her head but they knew that she would have a scare there.

* * *

While this was going on both Minato and Kushina were talking to Hiruzen Sarutobi about the girl they had brought with them. The three were talking about what they should do with her knowing what she had done to over fifty men.

"So that is all we know sir the girl we brought back was the one who according to my men was in a round like pod that they found. They told me that it looked like nothing they had seen from this world." Minato said as he went on to tell the third Hokage about sending two men to look at it and what they had told him.

Sarutobi only scratched his chin and smocked his pipe. "I see and how is she doing then?" He asked.

"Well she's being treated right now sir but this is something you have to see for your self." Kushina said.

Twenty minutes later the three of them all three of them were in the room that Vanera was now in. the young Saiyan was still asleep they had told the doctors that wanted to look at her alone with no one else in the room.

The three looked over to her armour that the doctors had taken off her but left the suit she had on underneath. Minato just went over to her and removed the cover while Kushina went next to her. The two of them showed Sarutobi that would shock him for the rest of his life he saw that she had a tail on her.

Still shocked Sarutobi just looked at both Minato and Kushina. "Why dose she have a tail?" Sarutobi asked the two but from the look they had on them even they didn't know.

As the three talked about what she was and why she had a tail and if what they thought was true that she was an alien. While this was going on Vanera was slowly starting to wake up but she not the same as she used to be as she know was a lot more clam then before. She now knew that all the things that both she and her people had done was wrong all the lives that she took was now on her conscience. She then started to do something that no Saiyan ever did and that was cry.

_*What have I done all the lives that I've taken even what I did to all those men!* _She thought to her self.

Vanera's crying didn't go unheard as the three looked at her Sarutobi was the first to see that something was wrong. Even the other two could tell that she had the look of guilt on her face over what she had done.

Sarutobi just went up to her and put his hand on her and tried to comfort her as he did to others. Vanera just looked at him she then saw that her armour was off her and was worried that she had lost her necklace the only thing she had from her home. But she was relived that she still had it the three ninja just looked at her as the saw she took out an ape made of gold.

Sarutobi could tell that this necklace was important to her. "So my dear do you mind telling us who you are?" He asked her with a smiled.

Vanera just looked at him and did her best to smile back. "My name is Vanera a Saiyan fighter from the Planet Vegeta." She said to the three.

To say that they were shocked was an understatement year that before their eyes was an alien from another Planet. They could only look at her as she told them it was true as she got out off her bed but Kushina said that she needed to rest.

Vanera however just smiled at her. "Hey it's alright we Saiyans heal fast from this kind of injury its nothing to us." She said to her.

"So could you tell us about your people?" Sarutobi asked her.

Vanera wanted to tell them about her life but how could she tell them after all the people she has killed. "Alright I'll tell you but it not good!" She said to them. Which they could tell by looking at her that she wasn't happy talking about just by the tone of her voice.

She first started on the history of her Planet about the Tuffles and her people and how the Tuffles treated her people as vermin. Vanera then went on how a war started between her people and the Tuffles in which both sides lost people until, she said that under a full moon her people who still had a tail could change into giant apes.

All three ninjas were shocked at what she said to them and looked at the moon thankful that it wasn't full tonight. But Vanera didn't end her story there she went on what her people started to do other Plants and people as this was there job finding Planets to sell for the right buyer. And who they worked for and what he eventually did to her people because he feared her people because of their strength.

Sarutobi was shocked at what Vanera had told him while Vanera could see his face. "You see we Saiyans love to fight it's what we do. But we every fight we are in and near death we get stronger then before." She said to them. "But that's all in the past now you see I ran away from my Planet before this maniac could kill me so I got in my space pod and landed here until those people attacked me. So one of them must have hit me on the head I guess that's why I don't fell like killing anymore." She said in a whisper.

Sarutobi just looked at the girl and knew that he couldn't tell anyone about this or Danzo about this. He looked over at both Minato and Kushina he needed to tell them that they could never tell anyone this.

"Minato, Kushina we can not tell anyone about Vanera here or what she is and can do!" He said as he pointed to her. Vanera was confused by why they wanted to keep this secret.

"Umm excuse me but why do you to keep my powers a secret?" She asked Sarutobi.

Sarutobi only looked at her and knew he should tell her the truth. "You see Vanera there is a man in this village that would use you and the powers you have. You see he would want to use you and I'd hate to say it use you to bread more of you just so he could use them too!" He explained to her.

This made Vanera sick and angry and what that old man wanted to do to her. "If that sick old man thinks he can use a Saiyan like that then he will learn what a Saiyan can really do!" She said angrily.

"Don't worry my dear we'll make sure nothing happens to you." Kushina said to her.

Minato knew that this would not be easy. "We still need to tell the council something sir we can't just tell them about her up front. They too might want to use her also so we need to tell them that we found her being attacked by a group of rouge ninja and bandits." Minato said.

Everyone in the room knew that this had to be done to keep Vanera safe from anyone who would use her. They would only tell people that they could trust the most here now it was only who could they trust with this.

* * *

**A/N well that is the end of this chapter sorry that it took me so long but it is done now so please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting the Council elders

**A/N well guys here is the next chapter and I hope that you all like it I do not own DBZ or Naruto.**

Legend "Talking"

_*Thinking*_

"_**Inner Sakura"**_

"**Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

**Chapter 3 Meeting the Council** **elders **

Five days later Vanera was now able to come out of the even if she was already fit to leave on the third day. She did try to tell the doctors that she healed very fast thanks to her bloodline which she used instead of saying she was an alien from another world. This was thanks to her new friends they had told her to say to anyone even the doctors that she had a bloodline and was the last of her clan. Vanera didn't know what any of this stuff meant to her but Sarutobi said to her he would tell her everything that she would need to know.

As the young Saiyan walked to the Hokage tower to meet up with Sarutobi and Minato about what the plane was. As she walked to the Hokage tower most of the people just looked at her and Vanera didn't know why as her tail was warped around her waste right now.

But thanks to her Saiyan hearing she could hear what they were talking about. "Would you look at her?" One of the villages asked.

"I know she looks like an Uchiha with her hair and eyes!" The other one said in shock.

"What do you think she is doing here?" Another asked.

Vanera didn't know what an Uchiha was nor did she care right now and she just kept head to where she was going. Once Vanera had arrived to meet up with Sarutobi and Minato they just smiled at her as she sat down.

"It's good to see that you're alright now Vanera my dear." Sarutobi said to her with a kind smile.

"Glade you could make it Vanera now we just need to wait for Jiraiya-sensei." Minato said to her.

Just then the three looked to the window as a man with white hair came into the room and started to dance in front of them all. "Behold and fest you eyes ladies and gents, on the man that all men want to be and who woman want to be with. It's the great and magnificent Jiraiya!" He said as danced to what he said the three.

While Minato and Sarutobi laughed while Vanera on the other hand just slapped her face with her hand in embracement. All she could think of right now about this man was that he is a complete idiot this man was.

_*Now this is just embracing even for me to have see this!* _Vanera thought to her self.

Vanera didn't notice that that Jiraiya was now looking at her and smiling too. "Well who do we have here?" He asked taking her hand.

Right now Jiraiya was stepping on dangerous grounds right now not even knowing that he was flirting with an alien. Even Minato and Sarutobi know that this wasn't going to end well if Jiraiya was not careful in his choice of words.

As Jiraiya smiled at he lightly kissed her hand and said to her. "Well who do we have here then? Because you are one fine Beauty my dear!" Jiraiya told her.

By now Minato and Sarutobi knew what Jiraiya was going to say to her and knew that they had to stop fast. But they were too late as he then told her about being in one of his books to which she asked what they were about.

Lets just say that she was not to happy at all what he had told her. "Why you old pervert!" She yelled at him a punched to hard that he went unconscious for the next hour and a half.

With that done Vanera just crossed her arms together and just looked down at Jiraiya. "What a moron thinking that I would be in his stupid little book."

With that she just sat back down in her seat and wait until Jiraiya would wake up so they could begin. After some time waiting Jiraiya started to wake and rubbing his head from the pain that he was now in.

As Jiraiya was looking around he was still rubbing his head. "What the hell just happened to me it felt like one of Tsunade punches but more deadly!" He said and looked around the room.

He then saw the girl who had knocked his lights out smiling at him and warring Jiraiya with a smile. As she was saying to him 'Do that again and you dead next time' just by looking at her face.

"So who is the super strong woman?" Jiraiya asked but being careful to what he says to her.

"Well my old student this is Vanera she is what you call an alien." Sarutobi said to a now very shock Jiraiya.

"Are you saying that I just got my ass hand to me by an alien? Where's the proof that she even is one she could be lying after all!" He yelled slightly angry that he was decked by girl.

Vanera just laughed as Jiraiya looked at just as she reviled her tail to him. "Does this show you that I'm not lying to you?" She asked him with a smile.

Jiraiya just nodded his head at her. "Yes I do now but what are you called?" He asked in awe that this was the first alien ever.

Vanera just smiled as she looked at Minato and Sarutobi. "Well my name is Vanera and my people are called the Saiyans." She said to him as she went to tell him about her people and the monster named Frieza who at least to her knowledge wiped all of her people out except for her.

"I am now the last of my kind the only Saiyan that is left I don't know if Frieza killed prince Vegeta or not?" She asked her self.

After she had said this to them they saw that her heart was in pain over the death of all her people. She also knew that she couldn't just attack Frieza head on as she would be killed without any trouble. So the only thing she could do was live that was all she could do at lest for now.

The three ninjas just looked at her before they got one with what had to be done. "Well now that you are here Jiraiya and you know about Vanera we need to talk." Sarutobi said.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else in the leaf village a man with long black shaggy hair

Who had bandages around his right eye what gave out even more was the x-shaped scar on his chin. He was holding a cane in his hand his name was Danzo Shimura who not only is a Konoha elder and leader of the unofficial ANBU faction named Root which he was the head of.

Like with everyone else he too had noticed Vanera's pod coming to their planet but he didn't know at the time what it was, so he sent two Root members to go and look for not only to see if it was just a rock or something more. Just like what happened with Minato's and Kushina's team they also found Vanera's space pod. Which they reported back to there leader but they were unable to bring it back with them being as it was too heavy for them to carry so they had to leave it.

"So what did you find?" Danzo asked the two.

The two just looked at him. "All we found lord Danzo was a strange pod that looked like it was not from this world." One of them said without any emotion at all.

Soon the other man spoke to Danzo. "We do know that there was someone inside of it but we don't know where that person or thing is now." He said.

Danzo just looked at the two men. "What did you find out about this pod?" He asked the two.

"Well you see lord Danzo the technology we found was more advance then what anyone on this planet has." The first said to Danzo.

"What did you do with the pod? You know we can't have anyone else find out about this!" He told the two in a stern voice.

"Well lord Danzo the language that the pod had was unknown to us." The second said.

Soon the first Root member spoke again. "My lord I did go in the direction in the way the occupant went."

"And what did you find?" He asked.

"Dead bodies of bandits and rogue ninja but it looked like some to enjoyment over what they had done." He said not even fazed by what he had seen. "And from the amount of bodies the person had killed 47 men."

Danzo just smiled to himself with out his two men seeing him. *_With some who can take on 47 bandits and rogue ninja all by them self? Who however was in that pod I need to get them here and use them before anyone else does.* _Was all he could think about right now but there was something that did worry him and where did the person or thing go.

A few things did come to mind one of them was that the leaf ninja already found what he wanted which he hoped they didn't. By another was that his tool was still out there killing countless people right now.

Before walking off he looked at his men and asked them something else. "What did you do with the pod?" He asked.

"Well we managed to destroy the computer of the pod so that if anyone comes to it that will find that it no longer works." The first said.

"But as for the rest of the pod we couldn't lay a scratch on it so we just damaged it as best as we could lord Danzo." The second said.

* * *

Meanwhile the three ninja had told Vanera everything about there would and the people who lived in it. They did know that Vanera could most likely hand any of them without any trouble.

Vanera just looked at the three wondering what they were going to do next. "So what are we going to do now?" She asked.

"Well first we need to tell the council that we found you. Also that you are a part of a dead Clan in which you don't have any of their blood line working or that you don't wont to use it that I'll leave up to you my dear." Sarutobi said to her.

Minato and Jiraiya just looked at her before looking at Sarutobi. "But what about Danzo you know he will try to find everything about her." Minato said.

All three ninjas nodded at this while Vanera didn't know ho this Danzo was. "Excuse me but who is this Danzo? You've told me about everything else about this world that I'd need to know. But who is this Danzo?" Vanera asked.

The three just looked at her knowing that she had to know who he was in order to keep her safe from Danzo. So they started to tell her about him and about his Root foundation that he had formed that he believed that emotion was nothing more then a weakness to him. That a ninja should kill their own and friends who fought with them if needed which made Vanera sick that someone would think like that. As she remembered what Bardock said happened to his comrades even she respected her own comrades and wouldn't kill them off like that.

"How could anyone do that to there own comrades?" She yelled in anger.

The three ninjas just looked at her and knew that even if her people killed in clod blood they did deeply care for their comrades. Seeing as they would refuses to kill them if needed to do so this was what she as a Saiyan knew to die together.

"I know that what my people did was wrong but taking away someone's emotion so they can't fell anything! Hell even I know that is wrong how do they expert to fail in love with someone?" She asked but already knew the answer to that as they we're not meant to.

This only made Vanera hate this Danzo even more knowing that he would just use her as a tool of war a weapon. And she had enough of that under Frieza also he might try to get her to bread just so there could be more of them. Vanera would never let that happen if she ever did have a family here she would kill that old man before he could get his hands on them.

"I don't know about you three but I want to get this over with if you don't mind." she said to them.

The three ninja could already tell that she didn't like Danzo they just hoped that nothing would happen to provoke her into killing him. After all from what she had told them and what Minato and Kushina saw her do they knew not to piss her off.

Once they four were ready they all went off so that Vanera could stay here in the leaf village with them. She had already told them that she wouldn't become a ninja so no one could see her true power or what she really was to anyone else both Jiraiya and Sarutobi knew that this was for the best.

It didn't take to long for them to reach the elders of the village as well as including the head of the clans. There were seats for the heads of the council level clans; these being the Yamanaka, Akimichi, Nara, Aburame, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Uchiha and Namikaze, there were also seats for the elders to the sides of the Hokage's seat. Vanera was just looking at each of them she was curious about them and what they could do. It wasn't long until Kushina into the room Vanera just greeted her with a smile once everyone was present the meeting soon started.

"So Minato, Kushina who is this girl that you brought to us?" Asked an old man with green glasses with gray hair and a beard. His name was Homura Mitokado and he was just one of the Hokage's councillors

From what Vanera could tell of this man he was frowning at her and the young Saiyan could tell that he didn't trust her.

It was then that the woman next to him spook. "And what is her name from what I can see she has no head band! You know we can't have S-Class criminals in our village!" She said to the two ninja. Her name was Koharu and just like Homura she was also one of the Hokage's councillors.

Vanera then looked at Koharu and noticed that she was squinting her eyes thanks to her age. This was something that Vanera was thankful that she was a Saiyan and would never have to worry about aging like this.

But Vanera's eyes were on one man Danzo the one she was warned about._ *I better keep my eye on this guy!* _Vanera thought to herself. *_There is something anout him I don't like!*_

Danzo just looked at the girl that was before him. "So then who is she?" Danzo asked.

This time it was Vanera who spoke to them. "My name is Vanera and my village was destroyed by a group of high ranking missing ninja. Now I'm all that is left of my home and it people!" She said acting as said as she could.

Danzo know that there was something she hiding from him and he intended to find out what it was. "Tell me something Vanera what was you village called? And why do you not have a head band of your home village on?" he asked her trying to catch her out.

But Vanera was to smart to fail for that. "Well you to see sir my village was a poor one all we ever did was farm food. We also didn't have any ninja at our home only a few of us knew how to deafened our self's." She told him.

Danzo was about to ask her something else when Koharu beat him to it. "Tell me something then Vanera how did you survive the attack?" She asked.

"I got lucky and they thought I was dead! So I've sent the last few weeks alone just trying to stay alive!" She said to her.

Minato then went on to tell everyone what happened when he found her but Minato did leave out what she did to them. After all he couldn't tell them about Vanera since they would use her bread her with the clans to make them stronger. But he also knew what Danzo would do to her if he ever found out about her.

The rest of the meeting went on with out anything going wrong for Vanera finding out what she was. Thanks to Sarutobi he had giving her a place to live in the village he did tell the Council elders and the heads of the clans that she would be a civilian.

After everyone had left the room leaving only the Third Hokage Minato, Kushina and Vanera left to talk. "Thank you Sarutobi I will help you out if you ever need it." She said to them.

With a smile from Kushina and Minato the two took her to her new home. Alone the way to Vanera new house the three saw a young man about their age walking towards them. But he was not able to see the three people in front of him and it wouldn't be too long before the four crashed into each other.

But the three were lucky that he tripped over a rock and when Vanera saw this she alone with her new friends went to help. When Vanera looked at the man she saw that he had light brown hair and blue eyes. The clothes he was wearing were just standard clothes that you would see anyone wear everyday in Konoha.

"Here let me help you!" She said to him.

Vanera knew that this was an odd thing for a Saiyan to do helping someone and not killing them but she wanted to make a new life. And try to make up for all the lives that she had taken since she was born. Even when she looked at Minato and Kushina they could tell that she wanted to make up for all the people she had killed.

The man looked up at Vanera and smiled at her. "Thanks Miss it means I lot to me that your helping me!" He said to Vanera grateful for her helping him.

Once Vanera picked up all of the crates that he was carrying it didn't take to long for Vanera and the man she helped to get where he was going. "Thanks again by the way I'm Ranki!" He said to her.

Vanera just smiled at him. "My name is Vanera!" She said to him and she smiled at him.

With that said she went to her new home while Kushina just smiled at her. "Well it looks like you have found a new friend!" She said with a smile.

While Minato on the over hand just laughed at bit while the two women looked at him. "Who knows Vanera maybe one day the two of you will become close like me and Kushina!" He said laughing.

While Kushina just gave a light chuckle Vanera however didn't know what to say. _*I don't know what to do or if I even what they call love him?* _She thought to herself.

* * *

Over the next few weeks everything was going fine for Vanera she even making more friends in the Village. She had even been getting closer to Ranki this only went on as the mouths went on and on for her. It was not only Ranki she was getting closer to she also got closer to her two friends Minato and Kushina they had told her some more thing that that was going on right now. One of them was about a dangerous missing ninja called Orochimaru and how he was not to be messed with but she only told them that he had he had never fought a Saiyan before and decided to show them what she could do. She did tell the two that she would go light on them and that she wouldn't fly or even use her ki on them.

By the end the two ninjas learned two things about their friend one was that strong being an elite Saiyan. The next was that Kushina could tell that she and Ranki were getting closer to each other.

Three mouths later Vanera decided to talk to Kushina she mainly wanted to know more about relationships. Since being a Saiyan she didn't know much about them at all since she never felt like this. But thanks to her friend Vanera was now more relaxed about how she felt for him.

* * *

**A/N Sorry that this chapter took so long tips and requests are welcomed now I hope you all liked this chapter. And yes Sakura's dad was also shown in this chapter too now please leave me a review and tell me what you think. And sorry for not adding a fight with Vanera and Naruto's parents I'll let you think of what happened.**


	4. Chapter 4 surprise for the one I love

**A/N well here is chapter 4 of Vanera the mother of Sakura now this will be a time skip Vanera is now 28 or at least three years before the Fox attack and Danzo has yet to find out about her yet. Now remember I don't own DBZ or Naruto.**

Legend "Talking"

_*Thinking*_

"_**Inner Sakura"**_

"**Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

**Chapter 4 surprise for the one I love**

It had been years since Vanera first made Konoha her home and meet Ranki and over the years since she fell in love with him. Since this time Vanera only trained when she knew that no one would know what she could do aka Danzo and his men. Since she didn't want him to know what she could do after what she was told from Minato and Sarutobi she didn't like it at all. But thanks to Minato and Kushina have a good and private place for her to train when needed the other thing she needed to know was when the moon was up in the night sky.

Vanera found out that unlike her home were the moon would only come out once every eight years. Vanera knew that keeping her tail was a bad move for if she ever transformed then it would be bad for everyone. So with the decision made that she would remove the tail permanently so it could cause any trouble for anyone this was thanks to Sarutobi getting a doctor who he trusted to remove it.

But that was not the only thing that had happened in this time was that both her and Ranki had got closer to each other. She still hadn't told him that she was an alien from another Planet or that she could blow up this village with no trouble at all. But she was starting to get what Kushina meant as she was now in love with him only after three year of knowing him.

But not all was going so good for her she knew that Danzo had sent some Root members to keep an eye on her. She knew that Danzo wanted to find out all he can about her and use her in anyway that he can.

But Vanera knew that she would have to tell Ranki about who she was and her heritage soon. It was a good thing that the two were going on a date to day so she could tell him what she really was.

Right now Vanera was sitting down talking to Kushina about her date tonight. "So I take it that your telling him Ranki that you're an alien right!" Kushina said with a smile on her face.

Vanera only smiled at her friend. "Yep I think now's the right time after all." She told her friend.

Kushina then looked at Vanera once again. "I guess after this you may be having a little kid running around!" Kushina laughed lightly.

Vanera however was not laughing and she had her head down looking at her feet. "What's the matter Vanera? Don't you want to have kids?" Kushina asked her friend.

Vanera didn't know what to say to her how could she when she told people that she never wanted one. She just flashbacked when she was Planet Vegeta as she remembered what Planthorr had told her about having a kid. But she only laughed at this saying she didn't want to have a brat.

Slowly Vanera raised her head and looked at Kushina sadly. "I don't know if I could ever be a good mother I said that I never wanted to have a kid. Which back then I called a brat I just don't know if my Saiyan side would ever love the child I'd have?" She asked not only herself but also Kushina.

Kushina just looked at and saw the Vanera was upset by this not knowing if she would be a good mother or not. But Kushina thought that some how when Vanera did have kids should would be an excellent mother.

"Hey Vanera you wont know until you have a child I think that when you do and look into their eyes you will know." Kushina said warmly.

Slowly Vanera looked at Kushina and smiled. "Thanks Kushina I needed it! Well I guess I better get going the." With that said Vanera left ready for her date.

* * *

Elsewhere in the village Danzo was still trying to know what Vanera was hiding from him. He had sent out Root members to look for this village of her that she had told them about but they never found a village.

"I will found out who you are!" He said as he looked at Vanera photo.

He then smiled to himself as he remembered what some of his Root members had told him about Ranki. He knew from the information that the two were in love and maybe he could use that to see who Vanera really was.

"Yanko, Samito come here!" Danzo ordered.

With that the two Root members appeared in front of Danzo and bowed to him in respect to the leader. With that the two stood up and waited for what Danzo wanted for them to do even if it meant dying.

"Yes I have a mission for the two of you! I want you too find out who this woman really is tonight!" He said still not happy after all these years he had found out nothing about her at all.

He gave the two Root members the photo of Vanera as well as all the information the other Root members had got. The two Root members just read it over and knew what Danzo wanted them to do.

Danzo then smiled at the two. "You see how impotent this mission is? I need you to attack her and her boyfriend when they are alone and listing to anything she tells him." Danzo said to the two.

The two just nodded. "Yes lord Danzo it will be done." They said to as they were about to leave Danzo stopped them.

"One more thing both of you don't attack her together just one of you while the other one reports what ever happens do I make my self clear?" He asked the two.

"Yes lord Danzo." The two said and went off to find out who Vanera really was.

* * *

Later that evening both Vanera and Ranki were on their date not knowing that they were being watched. Even Vanera didn't know since her time here she didn't have to worry about it thanks to Sarutobi. That and they were having too much fun with Ranki to even know that she was being watched right now.

Ranki look at his girlfriend and smiled at the dress she was wearing a stunning red dress and even had her hair done up. He looked at hair that was done up in a pony tail instead of hanging down like he always saw it.

Only one thought was going on in his mind right now. _*Tonight is the night I ask her to marry me!*_ He thought to himself.

He remembered what he and Minato were talking about just this morning about him proposing to Vanera. It was hard how he could do this but Minato decided to help him in the best way he could.

* * *

Flashback earlier this morning, both Minato and Ranki were talking about Ranki's date for tonight. Minato had told Ranki about the best place for him to go where he could take to propos to her.

"Well Ranki I do know of this one place that you could possibly take Vanera after you had your meal!" Minato said to him with a smile on his face.

"You see there is this one spot where you can see the whole village!" Minato explained to him saying that he took Kushina their.

Ranki just looked at over at Minato. "It's really that good huh?" He asked simply.

"You bet you can see the stars and the moon the best from there." Minato told him but on the in side was happy. _*I'm so happy that Vanera no longer had her tail it would be so bad if she transformed!* _Minato thought to himself.

With that Minato made Ranki a map to where it was since only he and Kushina knew where it was. With that Ranki took the map and had a good look at it before he placed it in his pocket so he could look at it again later.

Ranki just smiled at his friend. "Wow thanks Minato I owe you one!" He said happy that he found the right spot.

"Hey it's alright just don't tell anyone about alright!" Minato told him.

With that Ranki left the room and got ready for his date with Vanera to make it the happiest day of her life. With Ranki gone Kushina came into the room who was also smiling at her secret husband.

She just looked down at Minato who was still sitting down at his desk. "So did you tell him about our secret place?" She asked smiling like mad.

Minato just smile at her. "You bet I did so how did you talk with Vanera go?" Minato asked his wife.

Kushina happy expression soon changed to a sad one as she started to tell Minato everything that had happened with Vanera. She told Minato what Vanera had told her about what she said the day her home was destroyed. Minato knew that from what Vanera said about her people that very, very few of them cared for their children and just sent them to space alone.

But the two knew that the old side of her was gone she was a lot more gently towards people now. The most important thing to them was that Vanera was afraid that she could never love her child at he or she may hate her.

Minato then smiled at his wife. "Don't worry Kushina like you said to her she won't know until she has one." He assured her making that she knew everything would be alright.

"Well I guess that I better get back to this paper work it won't get done by it self you know!" He said with a smile chuckle.

Kushina once again smiled at her husband the fourth Hokage. "Well I guess I'll see you tonight then!" She said as she gave him a wink before leaving the Hokage tower.

* * *

End flashback and back to the date with Vanera and Ranki everything was going perfect for the two. They had already had their dinner date in which Ranki was still shocked at how much she could eat. Even other people who had seen her always wondered how she could eat so much and never get fat and that she ate so fast that it would be dangerous to get near her.

The two were now on there way to the place that Minato had told him about all the while time going over his head. _*Please say yes!* _Over and over again.

As the two walked off they didn't see the two Root members was flowing them slowly over the roof tops. Slowly making sure that one that no one was watching them by anyone and the other thing was so that they could keep an eye on the two and so that they didn't see them.

"So you remember the plan right Samito?" Yanko asked in an emotionless tone of voice.

Samito just looked at Yanko and nodded. "Yes I know that one of us could die if we mess up but if we die then it will be for lord Danzo." Samito said in the same emotionless tone of voice as Yanko did.

The two had soon reached the area which Minato had told Ranki about. What the two saw was just beautiful as they looked out they could see the whole village they could also so the stars and the moon. Which Vanera just smiled at as she could now look at it thanks to no longer having a tail?

Ranki knew that Vanera loved looking at the stars he never knew why he did ask her one time. She told him that it reminded her of home which he thought was the village she came from before coming here.

Vanera then went over to a rock and sat down on it and looked at the night sky. "It's so beautiful!" She said looking at the stars with a smile.

Vanera just slowly looked at her boy friend knowing that now was the right moment to tell him. While with Ranki he was thinking the same thing about Vanera as he got ready to take the ring out.

"I'm Vanera can I tell you something?" Ranki asked looking into her eyes.

Vanera turned towards with a grin on her face. "Sure what is it Ranki-kun!" She said joyfully. *_I was going to tell him what I am but I'd like to know what he wants to tell me first!" _She thought to herself.

With that said Ranki took a deep breath. "Vanera first of all I wanted to tell you that these past years since I meet you have been wonderful. And I'd like to spend even more of them with you every day, wakening up next to in the mornings you starting a family with you to growing old with you!"

Ranki just laughed lightly know that he had to say it now. "Will want I'm trying to say Vanera is that I want you to marry me?" He asked as he got down on one keen and showed her a ring.

To Vanera it was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen in her life she didn't even know what to say. Vanera knew that she couldn't marry him with out telling him who she really was first.

"Ranki thank you but there is something that I want to tell you!" She said slowly.

Vanera knew that she had to tell him the truth but Ranki was confused at what she was saying to him. "You see I'm not really human or even from this planet!" She said to him.

Ranki was just too shocked at what she had just told him even the two Root members were shocked at what she had said. All three would never have thought that she was from another planet even with Ranki shocked the two Root members knew that Danzo would be happy knowing this.

Vanera only smiled at Ranki as she slowly started to float of the ground before she started to fly in the air. This was even more of a shock to them now the two root members knew that they needed to see more of what she could do so they could tell Danzo.

Samito just looked over at Yanko. "One of us needs to attack him so she will show us what she can do." Samito said pointing at Ranki.

"You are right Samito while the other records everything that she dose. Wait she's talking again we may find out what they call her people." Yanko said looking as he saw Vanera land in front of Ranki.

Once Vanera landed in front of him she could see how shocked he was. "So Ranki I need to know what you think." She asked needing to know how he felt about all this.

Ranki on the other hand who was now over his shock just smiled at her. "Well I'm shocked to know that you're an alien! So what are you people called? Are there more of you? Who else knows that you an alien?" He asked wanting to know more about her which made Vanera smile.

"Well my people are called Saiyans!" Vanera then went to tell all about her people and what they did. She also told him about Frieza and hoe he enslaved her people that they had to do everything he told them but ended up destroying their home planet.

Once she was done telling him about her people and who else knew about her in the village. He was shocked that he never knew sooner from the amount of food she eats and when she had a spar with Minato or Kushina.

Ranki was also sad to know that she could be the last of her people the only one of her kind left. Since she would never know if her prince was still alive out there somewhere or if Frieza had just killed him like her king.

Ranki then gave a nervous laugh. "So I take it that you could blow this planet up it you wanted too?" He asked her.

"Yes I can but I don't want to as this is my home now and I have people that I care about like you!" Vanera said as she kissed him on the cheek. "Oh and yes I will marry you or as we call it we'll be mats!" She finished.

As they kissed one Root member attacked the two while the other just watched from where he was hiding. So he could see every that she could do like attacks he had already noted down that she could fly.

Samito had removed his leaf headband so that Vanera and Ranki wouldn't know that he came from the leaf. Vanera and Ranki just looked at the ninja who they had ever seen before wondering who he was and what he wanted with them.

Vanera slowly looked at the man that was in front of her. "What do you want?" She asked the man.

Ranki however didn't like this he knew that other them him Minato Kushina and Vanera no body else knew of this place. _*I don't like they way he's looking at us could he knew who Vanera really is?* _He asked himself.

"I have come to get you girl and kill him!" He said as he pointed at Ranki.

* * *

**A/N well that's it for this chapter the next chapter will show what Vanera can really do when she's made at someone. Now I'd like to have some ninja attacks for Samito so he can fight Vanera and yes he is highly trained by Danzo so please read and review let me know what you think no flames please.**


	5. Chapter 5 Danzo finds out

**A/N well I am sorry that this took so long I hope that you all like this chapter since I had to look for information on how water Jutsu's are done and the names of some too. Also all of the Jutsu's that will be used in this will be in Japanese or as they are in the Manga. I do not own DBZ or Naruto.**

Legend "Talking"

_*Thinking*_

"_**Inner Sakura"**_

"**Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

**Chapter 5 Danzo finds out**

Vanera just looked at the man who said that was not only going to take her away to do only god knows what to her. But he was going to kill the man she loved, the man that was going to be her husband or mate as her people called them since they used both terms.

"What the hell do you want with me?" Vanera asked in a demanding voice.

The man said nothing to her he only looked at her. "I want to use you as a tool of war so we can rule the Shinobi world as my lord sees fit." Samito knew that she was going to kill him, but he didn't really care about that at all he would die for his lord Danzo.

Vanera just kept an eye on the man there was no way that she was going to be used a weapon not again. "I don't think so, there is no way that I'm letting you kill Ranki so leave now and I won't kill you!" Vanera warned him.

"No you will come with me." He told her with that he went on the move and started to make hand sighs.

When Vanera saw what this ninja hand sighs she knew that he was going to do something, so Vanera powered up ready to fight him.

As Vanera done this Samito yelled out his Jutsu. **"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!" **He yelled, while Vanera saw three clones made out of water coming up from the ground since it had rained last night and the ground was still wet.

Now this would have shocked Vanera when she first got here but now it was a common thing to see. Vanera soon got ready for what ever the clones had planed but it couldn't be anything good for her. She knew that she could just grab Ranki and fly away but that was too risky for both her and him.

Before Vanera even knew what was going on one of the Water Clones went past her and she knew that it was going for Ranki. Vanera went to punch the clone but her fist went through him she even tried to give a kick only the same thing happened. Vanera was trying her best to use her ki attacks so that no one would come looking for the noise. The trouble was fighting this clone with no ki attacks and only her fists were harder then she thought.

While Vanera was trying to deal with the water clone and thinking of away to get rid of it another water clone attacked Ranki. Vanera did a flip over the water clone and went towards the clone only for the other two to grab her from behind while the first went up to Ranki.

"Now to make sure you don't get in my way, **Suirō no Jutsu" **The clone yelled. Soon Ranki was trapped in a sphere of water.

Vanera then looked at the original man who had used the jutsu to make the clones in the4 first place. The more this was going on the more she wanted to kill him and show who ever sent him not to mess with her.

* * *

While this was going on both Minato and Kushina were talking to each other and want their two friends were doing. More importantly how Ranki was doing in proposing to Vanera and Vanera telling him about being an alien fighter from space.

"I hope that everything goes alright with the two!" Kushina said with a smile on her face.

Minato only smiled back at her. "I'm sure that everything will go fine, after all this is Vanera we're talking about remember the fight the two of us had?" He asked.

The two could remember all to well the fight that had happened not so many years ago with both him and Vanera. What also shocked them was just how strong she was mainly that she could blow up a Planet if she wanted to. That small fact still scared the two very much since the Kyuubi or any tailed best could do such a thing. They were happy that she decided not to ever use her full power, Minato knew that more then anyone who knew Vanera's secret since the two had a fight one time this was before they had meet Ranki while Kushina, Sarutobi and Jiraiya watched the two fighting.

As the three watched the two get ready to fight each other they knew that Vanera wouldn't use any of her Ki attacks. Since she didn't want to hurt anyone with them but she would still fly and use her Saiyan strength on Minato.

Vanera looked over at Minato and smiled. "So are you ready Minato?" She asked with a smile.

Minato only smiled at her to ready to fight. "Don't worry I'm ready for anything you give me." Minato said before looking over to Kushina. "Wish me like Kushina!" He yelled over to her.

Kushina just smiled at him while both Sarutobi and Jiraiya so this and knew what it meant. "Sorry Minato but we girls have to stick together you know!" She yelled at him with a smile.

Vanera looked over at Kushina and smiled at her friend and gave her a thumbs up. "Thanks Kushina I owe you one for this, so are you ready Minato?" She asked with a smile and saw him node his head.

With that Vanera vanished from sight, Minato on the other hand was looking for her knowing that she could be anywhere right now. Minato looked from left to right even behind him, but she was not there. He only then remembered to look up in the air and saw her smiling down on him before she went diving down onto him.

When Minato saw this he had little time to get out of the way from the attack that Vanera was going to do. So Minato then used a move that made him famous around the world and earned him the title of Konoha's Yellow Flash. **"Hiraishin no Jutsu!" **Minato yelled before he teleported away just in time.

When Vanera fist meet the ground and those watching saw it crack. Having a closer look they could see that her fist was stuck in the ground which Minato used this to attack her since Vanera had told him not to hold back. Since she knew that she could take anything he gave her without the worry of hurting or killing her.

Vanera could see that Minato was getting ready to attack her and Vanera could think of only one thing to get out. So she did the one thing she knew best and that was just blow the ground up and that is what she did. Everyone just watched as she in awe at the damage she had done with just a small blast they didn't want to think of what she could do with her full power.

Vanera once free looked over at Minato and smiled and saw that he was bout to use the Rasengan on her. She could already tell that he was ready to use it on her but was waiting for just the right moment to attack. Vanera looked at his right hand as the blue chakra sphere was ready for its target her and she was ready.

So Vanera got ready to use one of her own attacks but this would only knock the wind out of Minato and not kill him. She looked over at Minato and smiled knowing that both were ready once again.

"Well I have to say Minato you are good at dogging my punch like that! I would say that if you didn't have that Hiraishin no Jutsu then you would be out right now!" Vanera yelled over to him since they were both a good distance from each other.

"I only hope that you are ready for this next move I have for you it won't kill you, but it will knock the wind out of you so I suggest you get ready for my Shinisenkou also know as my Death flash!" She yelled as Vanera as she got ready to use it.

Minato saw that Vanera put her right arm in the air while she left was out straight at him ready to fire. As Minato continued to watch Vanera he saw two green ki balls appeared in both hands before she realised them. While one ki ball went into the air the other ki ball headed towards Minato but what shocked everyone was how the green ki ball that went into the air was following the green ball that she fired at Minato.

As Minato watched to two ki balls come towards him he knew that Vanera was just going light on him which he liked. Minato decided he needed to ki balls to follow him to where Vanera was, and then he would use his Rasengan on her.

With his plan set up Minato started running right at Vanera ready to knock her out or do his best at least. Vanera on the other hand saw that Minato was coming towards her and with his Rasengan.

*_Oh I see what Minato is trying to do. Very smart Minato try to get my own attack to hit me so that you can use the Rasengan on me!* _Vanera thought to herself with a smile on her lips.

As Vanera saw Minato coming towards her she thought that he was going to Rasengan her first. But what shock her that Minato didn't do what she though, but disappeared right in front of her. She did have a look from left to right to see if she could find him she already knew that he couldn't fly so that only meant that he was behind her. Vanera didn't even have to look back as she felt the Rasengan hit her in the back sending her flying into her own attack.

With her own attack coming at her and thanks to Minato's Rasengan had pushed her faster then she thought. Once the attacks hit her it made a small explosion but it was not loud enough to make anyone come to see what was going on.

As everyone watched the dust cloud around Vanera and they watched on wondering if she was aright. Slowly the dust died down and showed that Vanera was fine she wasn't even hurt by what had just happened to her they could see a few scratches.

Vanera only smiled at she looked at Minato. "Well why don't we call it a day Minato." She told him with a smile, with that she left the training area to get some much needed food in her.

It was on that day the four ninja also learned that Saiyans could eat a lot when and after they had fought. "Yeah I think your right Minato she'll be fine!" Vanera said with a relived sigh.

* * *

Little did they know that Vanera was in trouble even as they were talking to each other as the female Saiyan was fighting? Not only to save Ranki from death but also to kill this son of a bitch who thought that he could use her as a tool. This was something that she never wanted to happen to her again she refused to be used like this,

"I will give you one chance let him go, and I'll let you go alive!" She said with hatred in her voice.

As Vanera looked at the ninja on the other hand Samito didn't show any emotion to her. "I do what my lord sees fit and he needs the power that you." He told her.

Vanera just gave him an angry look. "I don't care what he wants I will not be used like some kind of slave!" She yelled.

"You have no chose in the matter it is either coming with us, or letting the one you love die, **Suiton Suiben no Jutsu!" **Samito yelled as a whip made of water warped it self around Vanera.

Vanera just smiled at she felt the water around her. "You think that this Jutsu can hold me?" She asked with a smile knowing that she could get out of this.

Then with her right hand she powered up a small ki ball and got ready to blast it at this guy. "This is where it ends for you! I gave you a chance to live, but you didn't take it now you die!" Vanera yelled at she fired her blue ki blast right at Samito.

As Samito saw this coming his way he knew that he had to realise her from his Suiton Suiben no Jutsu or be killed. So he realised her making her come at him fast punching him right in the face and also sending her ki blast to a water clone destroying it.

Vanera then looked at the last two Water clones. _*Let's see one of the clones have Ranki trapped, as for the other one it next to the real one. So all I need to do is get rid of the clone next to him!* _Vanera thought to herself looking at Samito.

Vanera then put out her arm making the straight and her pointing at Samito. "Right then, how about you try this! **Pulse Cannon!" **Vanera yelled as a yellow beam came out of her hands.

The real Samito managed to get out of the way while the clone was completely annulated to nothing even the ground had a ditch from the attack. Yanko knew that she was very powerful more then a Kage and that Samito would die this night but the he didn't care about it at all. Since this is what Danzo wanted to find out and he knew that his lord would be pleased to know this information

Vanera could see the look that Samito had on his face even though he was clam and showed no emotion she could tell just by looking at him. He knew that he was going to die and nothing was going to stop that from happening right now.

All he did was close his eyes and wait for the end to come he had already realised Ranki and got rid of the last clone. Since they wouldn't be much help anymore in this fight he had done what he had set out to do and that was to find out who Vanera really was. He only looked at the man she was with in love with fall to the ground unconscious but still alive.

Vanera slowly walked up to the man who dared to attack her and try to kill the man she wanted to marry. "You ruined what was going to be the best night of my life, you tried to kill my mate for that I'll kill you!" She yelled at him. "Part of me dose not want to do this, but I can't have you go and tell other people what I can do!" She yelled at him before sending a ki blast right at him vaporizing Samito him.

Once the ninja was dead Vanera went running over to Ranki to make sure that he was alright. But little did she know was that the ninja that saw the whole fight disappeared into the night ready to tell Danzo of the find.

"Ranki are you alright!" She yelled sacred that he was hurt. Most people always thought that Saiyans never cared about their mats and only them self's, but they were wrong as she always remembered that her parents always looked after each other went out on missions. And this was the same with her she wouldn't let anything happen to him for as long as she lived and that meant her friends too.

Vanera only watched as Ranki opened his eyes and looked at her, he could se her smile at him and he only smiled back at her. "Let's go home." He told her and she agreed with him, he already know what she had done to him and didn't really care he would just have to tell Minato in the morning.

What the two didn't know was the one ninja that they never noticed him or felt him at all and if only Vanera knew that this was not the end for her.

* * *

Much later Yanko had made it back to Root and was ready to tell Danzo what he had found out. He only hoped that he would be pleased since Samito was one of Roots stronger members.

Once in the building Yanko went up to Danzo and bowed down to him. "I have returned lord Danzo." He said with respect.

Danzo only looked at his slave and noticed that Samito didn't come back with him. "So what did you find out Yanko? And where is Samito?" Danzo asked.

"Yes I have my lord and they are very interesting." He said to him.

Yanko then went on to tell Danzo everything that he had Samito had found out who Vanera really was. Yanko then went on to tell Danzig what she could do and that she had killed Samito leave nothing left of him. While Yanko was giving his information to Danzo he failed to notice him smile.

Once Yanko was done telling Danzo he looked up to him. "That is everything sir."

"Very Good Yanko now all we need to do is get her here." He told Yanko.

"Sir if you don't mind me saying this but I believe that she is too dangerous to attack head on, Samito did that and it got him killed from what I saw of her she said that she can blow this whole Planet away, and then there is this man Ranki they are going to married and if we are lucky we could take her child when she has one." Yanko told his lord knowing that if they did try to attack then she would kill all of them one by one.

Danzo also could see what he meant he couldn't risk something like this to happen to all his plans. "You are right we shall wait until the day she has a child and use it as our weapon." Danzo said and walked away.

* * *

**A/N well its done and I hope that you all like it and the fight as it was very hard to do since Vanera and any Saiyan would kill a ninja from Naruto. Now please read and review and let me know that you think.**

**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu: **Also know as The Water Clone Technique is similar to the Shadow clone Technique except it creates clones out of water that have one-tenth of the original person's power.

**Suirō no Jutsu: **Also know as the Water Prison Technique, This jutsu is used to trap a victim inside a virtually inescapable sphere of water.

**Hiraishin no Jutsu: **Also know as the Flying Thunder God Technique a jutsu created by Minato Namikaze, allowing the user to transport himself to another location in the blink of an eye.

**Shinisenkou: **Also know as Death flash one of Vanera most powerful attacks what she dose is put one arm in the air while the other at its target. Once realised the both go after the target until both balls hit the target. She can make as many of these ki balls as she likes and it has no limits.

**Suiton Suiben no Jutsu: **Also know as Water Release: Water Whip The user creates a whip made of water that can wrap around the opponent.

**Pulse Cannon: **This powerful attack can knock even the biggest opponent will be knocked down by this attack. As it comes out into a yellow beam about the size of the Kamehameha. This can also be used to make Cannon ki ball too.


	6. Chapter 6 wedding planes

**A/N well another chapter for all you guys of Sakura mother and just so you all know it dose have a few time skips. Since this chapter manly dose Danzo plans, Vanera telling her friends and the wedding, and maybe Sakura's birth and capture by Danzo. I do not own DBZ or Naruto if I did then Sakura would be with Naruto already.**

Legend "Talking"

_*Thinking*_

"_**Inner Sakura"**_

"**Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

**Chapter 6 wedding planes **

After last nights events with the ninja both Vanera and Ranki were on their way to talk to Minato about last night. Slowly the two walked towards the Hokage building the whole time Vanera was on edge making sure that no one else was after her. She knew if this happened then she wouldn't be able to use her true power without the village knowing about her or what she could do.

Once they had arrived at the Hokage building Vanera went in to talk Minato and the rest who knew her true nature. As they entered the Hokage Vanera looked to see Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya and Sarutobi all in the room waiting for her and Ranki and what she had to say about last night.

But first she went on with the good news and showed Kushina her weeding ring. "Wow so he did it right he asked you to marry him?" She asked with a big smile on her face.

Vanera only smiled back at her and showed her the ring that she had on. "Just have a look!" She told her with a big smile on her face.

Kushina only smiled as she saw the ring and gave her friend a hug well more like a bone crashing hug. It was a good thing that her Saiyan bones tough or she would have been in hospital for the next few days thanks to Kushina monster strength.

"Oh Vanera its so wonderful congratulations to the both of you, I hope that two of you are very happy together and have lots of babies if you know what I mean Vanera!" Kushina said looking at the ring. She also gave them a wink when she told them about the babies making both Vanera and Ranki blush.

Vanera just smiled for a while before her face changed to serious. "Look there is something that I need to tell you!" She said to everyone.

With that the room went silent as everyone looked at Vanera when she started to tell them what had gone on last night. She told them every last detail on who attacked them but he never said his name or the man he was working for making that much harder to find and deal with. But this would have to wait until they tried again and when they tried it again they would be waiting for them. But for now at least everything was fine and two people had a wedding to get ready for.

* * *

But what none of them knew was that the old war hawk wanted this to happen so he could have a fighter. That not only could do what this Saiyan could do but also use Chakra too since she was unable to learn any at least what he heard anyway, but that did not matter to Danzo all he had to do was wait for his prize.

Danzo just smiled at the thought of this child he even hoped that Vanera had more then one. He just like it too much thinking that he could bring a whole nation to its knees but the only trouble was time. Time for the child to grow under his rules, and then it would be strong for him to use in fights and learn what he wanted from it.

Danzo then looked a Vanera's photo and smiled. *_She may be too strong to attack head on. But if I can get to Ranki or at least put some fear into her then maybe I can make sure she knows her place.* _The old war hawk thought.

* * *

Meanwhile back with the Hokage Vanera had told everyone what had happened last night and what she had to do. "I know that I didn't want to kill him he left me no other choice but to do it." Vanera said with a deep sigh. "I just don't know why he didn't leave when I told him to. All I know was he wanted me badly so bad that he would rather die the leave." Vanera told them.

Sarutobi had his eyes closed smocking his pipe thinking on who may have done this to her. He was trying to think who could have done something like this without anyone in the village knowing about manly the ANBU. _*That must mean someone from within the village must have attack Vanera but whom?*_

Jiraiya on the other hand was shocked at what she could do if she ever wanted to go all out on someone. He was just happy that he had decided never to peep on her or he may end up dead or worse if he got on the wrong side. But right now he wanted to know who wanted to attack her and why? Was all the Toad Sage could think about so who would want her.

Minato and Kushina unlike the others were worried for their friend and what this man wanted with her. Kushina the thought of something that scared her, what if someone was watching after why attack solo anyway. If you sent someone to get a person you wanted you would send more then just one just like when she was taken by Kumogakure Ninja just so they could use her Chakra from her dead Clan. She looked at Minato and he also thought the same thing as she did that it could have been Kumogakure Ninja it would be their kind of thing.

Kushina then looked at the others with a fierce face. "Could it have been Kumogakure Ninja?" She asked angry at just saying their name. "I mean they did try to get me who's to say that they didn't see your pod Vanera?" Kushina told everyone.

Most of the people in the room knew what Kushina meant but Vanera didn't know what she was talking about. She already knew something's about the Kumogakure Ninja but not that much at about them.

"So why would these Kumogakure Ninja want me anyway?" Vanera asked.

Kushina then looked at Vanera and told her what the people from Kumogakure would try to do just to be more powerful. Then other villages this was something Vanera hated trying to kidnap someone for the own selfish rezones was something that she hated. But could they be the ones behind this she didn't think so not from the look that she saw on Sarutobi's face told her something else. "They came from inside the village didn't they Sarutobi?" She asked the old man.

Sarutobi was shocked at what he heard Vanera say to him. "How do you know?" He asked her as he pip almost fell out of his mouth.

Vanera only gave a smile. "I can tell just by looking at your face, I was King Vegeta top Saiyan after all. Anyway we need to know who could have done this and why?" She asked the group.

Sarutobi just gave a light chuckle. "I guess you are better then I thought, but yes you are right Vanera someone must have attacked you from inside the village." Sarutobi told them with a frown. "If it was somebody else from another village we would know about thanks to our defence barrier."

"So who would want Vanera anyway? I mean attacking her would be craze if they now know what she can do." Jiraiya told them.

Minato was also thinking on what this meant. "Guys Vanera already said that one ninja attacked her but he didn't leave. So what if this was all just a plan I mean only us know about her and what Vanera really is." Minato said as he looked at Vanera. "He already knew that you are a Saiyan right?" He asked Vanera and saw her node at him.

"Well what if someone was watching the whole thing just so they could know about you." Minato explained.

This shocked them since she nor Ranki could even tell if there was another enemy near them or watching them. "I didn't think about that!" She cried. "What if they told the person who sent them?" She asked Minato.

"That is most likely but we just can't go and asking people if they attacked you or not. Since that would make people ask why someone would want to attack you." Minato said trying to think of what they could do.

They all knew if they didn't get the right person on the first go then it would all be a waste and other people would want to know.

Vanera had a sad look on her face one in which Ranki and the others saw all to well. "What is it sweat heart?" He asked with a worried look.

"Well I was just thinking that what if they try again. I mean I'm not worried or anything I can take anyone who try anything on me. It the rest of you I'm worried about, what if they try to get to you just so they can have me!" She said before looking over at Ranki.

"They already went after you and you could have been killed because of me!" She cried.

Kushina then went up to her friend and gave Vanera a hug to calm her nerves. "But he didn't die Vanera you saved him. Not only that with what you did to the guy I think they won't be coming back anytime soon." She said with a smile on her face.

"I guess that your right Kushina, anyway I don't care about that right now when they come after me I'll deal with them and find out who sent them. For now all I need to think about is my wedding." She said with a smile.

Kushina also had a smile on her face. "Your right Vanera we need to get everything ready!" She yelled with joy as Kushina loved weddings.

The two girls just laughed at this as they decided to go off and make sure that they had everything ready for the big day. All the men just gave a sigh knowing that Kushina was with weddings this was going to be a nuisance for all of them.

Out side the Hokage tower Vanera and Kushina were both laughing and planning, on what they should do with the marriage ceremony. "So all we need to do now is get everything ready for you big day!" Kushina said punching the air with her fist.

Vanera only laughed at what Kushina did. "I just can't wait to see what you and Minato's kids are going to be like Kushi." Vanera said laughing once more.

"Vanera, Minato and I aren't even engaged yet, plus we need to focuses on your wedding not mine." Kushina said to her friend.

So the rest of the week went on with both Kushina and Vanera along with other people they knew getting everything ready. It was a fun time for the girls as they got all the things that they would need while Ranki helped on making sure that all the people who they trusted the most knew where it was going to be.

* * *

As the 10 mouths went by everything was slowly coming together and it wouldn't be long before the big day. Vanera wanted to go and see Ranki's parents she had never met them before as they were always out on missions but now that they were back she could. So that was what the two engaged couple were doing now heading to see them Vanera was happy about meeting them too.

Ranki looked over at his soon to be wife. "So are you ready to meet them?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"You bet I am! I just wish you could meet mine but then again they might kill you and me for not going with a Saiyan!" She told him knowing what her family would have done, if they were still alive.

Ranki only laughed. "Well it's a good thing that you're stronger then they are right? From what you told me at about Saiyan ranks!" He said laughing once more.

Vanera know what he meant her being an elite but she had to work hard on that. "I guess your right but still I hope that wherever they are now, they can be happy for me." She told him with a deep sigh.

Ranki then looked over at Vanera and gave a small cough. "Vanera, there's something you need to know about my family." He told her.

Vanera only looked at him confused. "What is it that you want me to know?"

Ranki could tell that they were getting close to where his parents lived. "Well you see the thing is. All the girls in my family have-" However before Ranki could even say his next word to Vanera two people came out of their house and went up to them.

When Vanera looked at the two, she could already tell that they must be Ranki's parents just from the way he was smiling at them. Not only that but as she looked at the woman, she noticed that she had pink hair, she didn't even know what to think of this.

Vanera then looked over at Ranki with slight confusion. "Is this what you were going to tell me?" She asked.

Ranki only nodded as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah you see all of the girls in my family have pink hair, I don't know why but all the girls have pink hair in my family." He said looking at her then his mother.

"So is this the girl that you told us about Ranki?" Mrs Haruno asked with a smile.

"Yes mum it is this is Vanera." He told her.

Mrs Haruno looked at Vanera and smiled. "Why it's nice to meet you Vanera my name is Sareko, why don't you come in?" She asked with a smile.

Vanera only smiled back as the four people walked to the Haruno house. Once they were inside both Vanera and Ranki knew they had to tell them about who Vanera really was and what had happened to her a few months ago.

After some time talking about who and what Vanera was the two Haruno's were shocked that their son was going out with an alien. Ranki only laughed at this saying that he too was shocked when she had told him what she was.

The two were also very much relived that Vanera was not going to kill them all but where also worried at what she told them about the attack. Vanera went on to tell them that someone in the Village could be after her when she does not know it. Vanera on the other hand did tell them that she would be right as she took care out one of the men who wanted her and may be a long time before they tried to go after her again.

But Vanera and Ranki also told them how they were now engaged, this only made Sareko and her husband more then happy. The two Haruno's just smiled and congratulated them both and for the rest of the night they talked on what they were going to do.

* * *

Five months later and it was now the day of the wedding both Vanera and Ranki had it outside. It was a good thing to as it was nice and sunny out which made everything even more perfect for the two. They had all their friends there and Ranki's family thou he did feel sorry that his soon to be wife's family were dead.

At the moment Vanera was with Kushina ready to become Mrs Haruno. *Its going to feel odd having a last name.* She thought to herself. Since Saiyan never had last names when she was a kid they all only had names.

Kushina smiled at her friend. "You look so beautiful in that dress Vanera." She said as she looked at the pure white dress that she was in.

Vanera only gave a light laugh. "Thanks Kushina I can't wait!" She said knowing it was almost time to go.

Meanwhile Minato was with Ranki talking about how in just a short time he would be married and Ranki was happy. As Ranki made sure that he was all neat and tidy for Vanera everyone soon heard music that meant the bride was hear. **A/N now I'm not too sure about ninja weddings, so it just a wedding that you would have today.**

He couldn't help but smile at her she just looked so beautiful, she had a long pure white dress on. She was holding red roses in her hands while a white flower was in her hair the veil was over her face and she was smile as she walked closer while Kushina and Minato went to seat down.

Soon the minister started the ceremony he told them how important marriage was with two people. With that the minister said a few more words to the two and looked at the people and asked if they should not be married to each other.

No one said a word. "Then do you Ranki Haruno take Vanera as your wife, to have and to hold for richer or poorer in sickness and health to death do you part?" He asked.

"Yes I do." He said with a smile.

He then looked at Vanera and asked her the same. "Then do you Vanera take Ranki as your wife, to have and to hold for richer or poorer in sickness and health to death do you part?" He asked.

She only looked at Ranki and smiled. "I do." Vanera said with a smile.

The minister only smiled at the two. "Then I now happily pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." He said and that is what the two did while the minister just smiled once more. "I give you Mr and Mrs Haruno!" He yelled to the people who were watching.

With that they both walked off but not before Vanera had thrown her bouquet and only smiled when she saw Kushina catch it. "Good luck Kushina!" Vanera yelled to her friend with a smile.

Kushina's face went red at this and knew what her friend was doing. "Vanera you better run!" Kushina yelled with much embracement.

Vanera only laughed as she continued to walk off. "That was fun." She said to Ranki with a smile.

With the wedding over the two newly weds went off to the honeymoon Jiraiya even gave the two a house that they would like. Sarutobi knew that they would be safe from anybody who would try to attack them since Vanera could just kill them all with one attack.

* * *

**A/N well I'm sorry that it took so long but here it is. Also I was thinking that should Sakura have a little sister and be a twin or not with both please tell me in the review that you leave. Since I already have a poll up which I hope that you vote on too so until next chapter see ya. **

**Notes: yes I made it so that all the girls on Ranki's side of the family are born with pink hair and made it so that they don't know why. Well that he doesn't know why they have it since it was the only way I could think of Sakura having pink hair. This also makes it so that all female Haruno's have that hair colour.**

**Now about what Danzo said about Vanera not able to use Chakra, I came up with this think that she shouldn't or can't use it. Now the Sakura can do both because it is easy for her as for the rest of team 7 that is thanks to Naruto. As when they went to the DBZ world Naruto's blood line helped him Sasuke and Kakashi able to use Ki.**


	7. Chapter 7 The birth of Sakura Haruno

**A/N well here is chapter 7 and at long last the birth of Sakura and I hope that you all like it. Now most of you have said you want Sakura to have a little sister so she will later on also thanks for the reviews. I do not on DBZ or Naruto I only own the OC's**

Legend "Talking"

_*Thinking*_

"_**Inner Sakura"**_

"**Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

**Chapter 7 The birth of Sakura Haruno **

It had a fun three weeks for Ranki and Vanera had come back from their honeymoon both smiling at the time they had. The two had made their way back home from the place they were staying at but they wished it could have lasted longer.

"I can't wait until we get back home!" Vanera said with a smile on her face.

Ranki smiled back to her and nodded in agreement. "I know its going to be good seeing everyone again." He said to Vanera holding her hand.

It didn't take to long before the two were home and they had people waiting for them. It was Minato, Kushina and Sarutobi all who were waiting for the two with smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys how's it going?" Vanera asked with a smile on her face.

Kushina only smiled at seeing the two come up to her. "So how was the honeymoon you two?" Kushina asked.

Vanera just smiled at what Kushina said. "It was fun Kushina! But I'm happy to be home now." She said.

It was then that two married couple looked at each other before looking at Sarutobi. "So have you had any luck on who tried to attack us?" Ranki asked.

Minato just shock his head. "Nothing I'm afraid that we have had no luck there it as if they know we are looking for them." Minato said.

Vanera could only sigh at the news that she heard. "Well that's alright I mean, they could have giving up." She said with hope but she also knew that it would be a big if. In leaving her alone but no one had yet to attack her when she was away.

Ranki then had a look at Minato and saw that there was something different about what he had on. "Hey Minato what's with the new getup?" He asked as he looked to see what he was wearing.

Both Ranki and Vanera saw that he had a long white rob on and at the bottom of rob was red flames at the bottom too. Minato only laughed at what Ranki said to him while Vanera just looked over at Kushina.

"Well while the two of you were gone I was named the Fourth Hokage." Minato said with a smile on his face.

Vanera just smiled at him. "Well congratulations then Minato." Vanera said. "Well I guess that we'll see you later since we need to get our new home ready." She said.

It was then that Sarutobi gave them a key to their new home. "Here you go I thought that that old house will be too small for you." The old man said to the two.

Kushina then laughed. "Yeah even more so when you have kids which I made sure that there was enough rooms for you little ones when you have them that is." Kushina said smiling like crazy.

Vanera face then went as red as a tomato. "Kushina please not this again, I thought that I already told you that we're not ready yet." Vanera said to her friend.

Kushina just laughed even more then before at this. "Oh come on just think about it a little boy or girl, then again if it's a girl then she could have pink hair."

Vanera only smiled at the thought at that having a little girl with pink hair or even a son. She didn't know why but she loved that idea.

* * *

After some more talk their two went to their new since Minato alone with Kushina and Jiraiya had already taken all their belonging there. Once they got to the new house the two where shocked at how nice it was, they went inside to check it out and loved it even more the had a good look around and already knew which was there room.

Vanera had a look around their room only to find something on their bed. What Vanera saw that there was a book on the bed? "Oh god please tell that the pervert leave us something!" Vanera yelled in anger since she was told that Jiraiya was a writer.

Ranki on the other hand went up to the bed where to book was and saw a note on the book. Ranki looked at the book which was called 'Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi' he read.

Dear Vanera and Ranki.

I thought this would be a good homecoming gift for the two of you my first book that I had wrought, oh and don't worry Vanera its nothing perverted just so you know. Anyway I hope that you like it since it hasn't being selling so good right now, but hey it's just only just come out. Any way good luck with your new lives and have fun too.

Jiraiya

The two newly weds were shocked at this Vanera more so thin king that the book would be bad. The rest of the day was sent fixing up the house and looking at their garden which they knew Kushina did because of the size. It was big enough for her to train in and for kids to have fun too.

* * *

Later that night the two were of to spend their first night in their new bedroom. "I love you Ranki." Vanera said with love in her eyes

Ranki only smiled back at her. "And I love you to my love." Ranki replied.

With that the two kissed slightly but it started to grow more passionate with that the two were soon on the bed both naked. Both enjoyed the feeling of making love to each other not knowing what would come out it, but as for now they didn't care.

* * *

Else where in the village Danzo had heard of the two coming home and was pleased with this. "I only hope that this Saiyan girl will have children soon, it that way I can use it but her mother is the problem." Danzo said to himself.

Danzo knew that this was going to be a long wait for her child to come along but, he knew that he would need a Root member in the hospital waiting for the time it would be born.

Danzo then smiled at an idea that came to mind he then looked up at the Root member who had just come in. "I need you to go and get me Shina?" He asked.

"Yes lord Danzo." The man said before leaving to go and get Shina.

Then within only a few minutes Shina had arrived. "Yes lord Danzo you called for me?" Shina asked.

"Yes I have a mission for you." He told her before he showed her a photo of Vanera.

Shina had a look at the photo before looking back at Danzo. "I take it you know what she is?" Danzo asked her only for Shina to node.

Danzo just smiled. "Good now from what I've been told she along with her husband has come home today. Now what I want you to do is work at the hospital undercover, sooner or later she will go in there to give birth and since she married a Haruno if she has any girls they will have pink hair do you understand you orders Shina?"

"Yes lord Danzo I do for the good of Root and the Village." She said for no emotion in her.

"Good now get going." He said to her, Danzo then watched as Shina left the room.

Danzo then had a look at the photo of Vanera once again and smiled. _*This is very good soon I will have a strong Ninja with Vanera's Saiyan blood.*_

* * *

The next morning Vanera woke feeling like shit, so she ran straight to the bathroom still naked and started to throw up. In only a short time Ranki came up with a blanket to cover her up, he even rubbed her back.

"Vanera are you aright my love?" Ranki asked worried that something was wrong with her.

"No Ranki I'm (Barff) Fine so there's no need to (Barff) worry." She said before she throws up even more.

However this happened again and again in the next two weeks Vanera was sick every morning, she also started to eat even more then before 2x at least Ranki even saw she wanted certain food too.

* * *

On the fourth week Ranki had decided to take Vanera to a hospital seeing as she not getting better. Once they where there a Ninja doctor started to do a few tests on Vanera and took some blood before leaving the room.

Vanera was scared at what was wrong with her not know why she was sick Saiyan never got sick thanks to their blood. "I hope that it's nothing bad." She said looking down at the floor of the room she was in.

Ranki just put his arm around his wife. "Hey I'm sure everything will be alright honey!" He told her lovingly.

Vanera just slowly looked up at Ranki and smiled. "I hope your right." She said to him before she kissed him.

Just then the doctor came back in with a Nurse who was Shina. "Well Mr and Mrs Haruno I have looked over the test." The Doctor said as he looked down at his notes.

At this point Vanera grabbed onto Ranki's hand scared at what he would say. "All I can say is, congratulations Mrs Haruno you going to have a baby." The doctor said with a smile on his face.

Vanera was shocked at the news that she was just told, she was going to be a mum but she didn't know if she was ready. "Thank you Doctor!" Vanera said still shocked, even her voice was still in shock.

With that the two left the hospital and headed home, however Shina that was with them also and she left to tell Danzo the news. Knowing that he would be pleased with new that she would tell him about the baby.

* * *

Meanwhile with the soon to be new parents to be well they will be in nine months and Vanera it would be nine months of hell. Since unlike humans A Saiyan's pregnancy is not the same as a human's one thing that was different was that all Saiyans needed more food then they often did, another thing they were even more aggressive to anyone that tried to come near them they would even kill them. There were expectations to who they wouldn't kill, like the father and those who were family, Vanera knew that it was a good thing that Minato, Kushina and Sarutobi were like family to her.

Soon the two had arrived back home they both went to their room to talk about the news that had been giving. "So Vanera what do you think of this." Ranki asked her.

Vanera just gave a laugh. "I'm still shocked about all this, I mean I'm going to be a mom." she said with a smile as she placed her hand over her stomach.

But she was also thinking to herself too._ *Will I be a good mother to my child?* _She thought to herself.

* * *

With that the two went to sleep for the night, but if the only knew what Danzo had planed for the two and their unborn child. Vanera knew one thing she would have to talk with Kushina in the morning, but she knew that her friend with come up with something.

It was at that time that Shina had reported to Danzo on what she had found out and he was happy at the new, but Danzo didn't show it to her.

All the old man could think about now was this fighter. "This will be perfect for, if only that fool Hiruzen had just what was for the best of the village we could have an army of these Saiyans with us we could have no one stand in are way." Danzo said to himself.

"But that fool Hiruzen and Minato would just leave her alone to have a normal life." Danzo said not at all happy with what Hiruzen and Minato did.

* * *

As morning came around Ranki went off to work knowing that he would need more money very soon. Vanera on the other hand went over to see how Kushina was and to tell her the news on the baby.

It didn't take to long for Vanera to get over to Kushina's and Minato's house and once she was there the two went into the kitchen and talked. At first they just talked about little things as Vanera didn't want to say that she was pregnant right away but after some time Vanera knew she had to.

"So um Kushina there's something that I want to tell you!" Vanera said nervous as her voice even going very low.

Kushina just looked up to her friend and saw that she was nervous, which shocked to her since Vanera told her Saiyan never got nervous. "What is it Vanera?" She asked her friend.

Vanera just looked at Kushina. "Well the thing is the night we came to are new home me and Ranki find of you know." Vanera said with a blush on her face, while Kushina just smiled know what she meant.

"Well the next morning I was pretty sick, I thought that it was just a one time thing but after more being sick every morning, Ranki took me to see a doctor and well he found out that I'm pregnant." Vanera as she placed a hand on her stomach.

Kushina could only smile at the news she was just told, but that soon changed when she saw Vanera crying. "What's the matter Vanera I thought you'd be happy?" She asked.

Vanera tried to hold her tears. "How can I be happy? Saiyans never cared for their children when there born." Vanera said almost braking down. "I mean we sent them alone in space some of them who never came back, what if I do that to my baby and just leave it all alone in the woods!" She yelled.

Kushina could see how bad Vanera was made she for one never knew that they did this to their own children. Kushina also knew why Vanera never told anyone this she was ashamed at what they had done, but Kushina could tell that Vanera wouldn't do that now.

"You think that you won't be a good mother to this child?" Kushina asked.

Vanera only nodded at this. "I just don't think that I will be a good mother not after all I have done." Vanera said.

"But Vanera no mother ever knows it they'll be a good mom it what happens to every mother to be." Kushina said with a smile on her face.

Vanera just looked up to Kushina from crying. "You really think so?" Vanera asked with a smile.

"Don't worry from the way you were so worried about what you would do I think your going to be a great mother." Kushina said with a smile on her face.

Vanera could only smile as she rubbed her stomach. "Thanks Kushina." Vanera said with a smile on her face. _*Mommy will always love you my angle and no matter what I will never let anything happen to you.* _She thought to herself with a smile.

* * *

Six months had already past by and today Vanera was going too fined out the gender of her baby. It had been a hard six months for her as she since she would lash out at anyone who she thought would harm her child with in her. It was a good thing that Kushina was helping out when ever Ranki was getting more money for the family to be.

As for right now both Vanera and Ranki were at the doctors ready to see if they would be having a boy or a girl. They were just waiting for the doctor right now to come back in with the test results the two could only smile at each other.

Just then their doctor came into the room with a smile on his face. "Well fro the test you baby is doing very well, nice strong heart beat." He then looked at the two parents. "Now I bet you are wondering what gender the baby is?" He asked only to see them node their heads.

H e only smiled at the two before looking at his notes again. "Well congratulations your two are going to have a baby girl." He told them with a smile.

With that he walked out of the room to leave the two alone with the news he had just told them. The two parents could only smile at the news that they were going to have a girl Vanera knew that this meant that she could be born with pink hair but she didn't care at all.

The two soon went home knowing that they would be having a girl they would need to get everything she would need. As the weeks went one Vanera had told Kushina that she was going to have a girl to which she could only smile at.

* * *

It soon reached March 28, in that time a lot had gone on in the Village Kushina was now married to Minato but he had to be kept a secret. Vanera just laughed when she was told about the wedding she was now even pregnant too.

The two were just talking on how they hoped that their children would be friends when they get older. Which they hoped they would, while the two were talking Vanera felt a slight pain in her stomach she knew what this meant all to well as she was told by the doctors.

"Kushina I think that the baby is coming!"" She yelled in a panic.

"Oh no we need to hurry to the hospital!" Kushina yelled as she helped her friend up and started to head towards the hospital.

Once there Vanera was already in a room waiting until she was ready to give birth to her baby girl. It didn't take Ranki anytime at all before getting to the hospital to see the birth of his daughter even Minato and Sarutobi were there too.

As the day went on it soon turned to night and Vanera was now ready after waiting so long. As she taken into the delivery room all anyone could do was wait out side until the doctors said they could come in.

For those who were outside it was hard to wait and do nothing as they all heard Vanera's screams. "Push Mrs Haruno push!" They heard a doctor say.

"I am pushing!" Vanera yelled. "God this hurts so much!" She said screaming even more.

After an hour and a half the baby was almost here, Vanera know that this was because Saiyans didn't take as long as humans did when they had kids.

Vanera looked up at the doctor who just smiled at her. "Your doing very well Mrs Haruno just one more push and she here." The doctor said to her.

Vanera just nodded her head. "Alright then I'll try! Argh!" With that Vanera pushed as hard as she could until they heard a baby crying.

"Well congratulations you baby girl is healthy." The doctor said with a smile.

Vanera just looked up to see her baby girl with wink hair and a big forehead but the other thing she saw was a brown tail just waving about. She already knew that the doctors could see it just by the looks they all had on their faces. She didn't know what she could say to them as the all looked at the tail her daughter had on her butt, even Ranki could see that this was going to be bad.

All the doctor could do was look at the new baby girl in shock. *_She has a Tail what child has a tail on them?* _He thought to himself.

But what none of them knew was that the nurse that was with them had different thought going in her mind. *_This is the child that Lord Danzo want's, I must wait till the time is right to take her as Lord Danzo said.* _Shina thought.

The doctor in charge then looked at both Vanera and Ranki. "Umm is the tail real or am I go crazy." He said.

Vanera took a deep breath before looking at them. "It's real and please don't remove it that is all I am going to say." She told them before they gave Vanera her child and left the room.

Ranki just looked at his little daughter and smiled. "So what shall we name her?" He asked as he looked at his wife.

Vanera just smiled as she looked at her pink hair and soon thought of the perfect name. "How about we name her Sakura I think that Name would be so good for her." Vanera said as she noticed that Sakura used her tail to hold her mothers arm.

Vanera only smiled at this and kissed her baby on the head, with that everyone else who was waiting outside came in. Everyone both family and friends alike just smiled at little Sakura they just loved what they saw.

Each one of them had held her once before the last person who was Kushina gave Sakura back to Vanera. "She so sweet Vanera, I can't wait till my little one is born then they can be friends." She said with a smile on her face.

"I know but I'm shocked that Sakura has a tail on her I guess that means if I have more they would have tails too as would Sakura's children too." Vanera said looking at Sakura who was now asleep.

Even Vanera was tried and Shina soon came in. "Well its time for Mrs Haruno to rest." She said to them as she took Sakura to be checked. Ranki went with her making sure his little girl would be alright.

"Well you just rest Vanera we'll all see you later." Kushina said with a smile.

Vanera just smiled at both Minato and Kushina. "Well guys there something I want to say if anything should happen to me or Ranki and his family, I'd like the two of you look after her same with you Sarutobi." Vanera said with a smile.

"Thank you we don't know what to say!" Minato said shocked at what Vanera just said to them.

Kushina smiled even more. "Don't worry Vanera we'll do it."

"Thanks!" Vanera said with a tired voice before going to sleep.

* * *

Later that night everyone but Vanera and Ranki went home, no one knows of the shadow that was walking in the hospital. The mysterious person slowly went over to where all the baby's were asleep their eyes just looked at Sakura who had a tail in her mouth.

It was Shina and she just looked down at Sakura. "You now belong to Lord Danzo little one." She said as she slowly picked up Sakura from her sleep. With Sakura now in Shina's hand the Root member took baby Sakura to Danzo.

* * *

**A/N well that is then end for this chapter I hope that you all liked it and at long last Sakura is here. Now most of you already know what is going to happen in the next chapter Vanera finds Sakura gone and all hell is going to break loss. So until next time please read and review and let me know what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8 Gone

**A/N Well here is another chapter for you guys I can only hope that you like this chapter I do not own Naruto or DBZ only the OC's they are mine. **

Legend "Talking"

_*Thinking*_

"_**Inner Sakura"**_

"**Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

**Chapter 8 Gone**

The next morning the sun had just started to rise and Shina had already arrived to Roots base where Danzo was waiting. He already knew that Shina had to make sure that no one was following her back to him, soon Danzo saw Shina with the baby that he wanted in her hands and smiled.

"Here she is lord Danzo just as you asked." Shina said as she handed over baby Sakura to Danzo.

Danzo just looked down on the little girl that was being held by Shina, he couldn't help by smile as he looked at the girl. He knew that with her he would have a valuable tool on his side one that if trained right would kill any enemy without mercy. What made Danzo more pleased was that she could fly which would make his new tool.

"Good work Shina, now go and take her inside, by the way what is her name?" Danzo asked as he looked at the pink haired half Saiyan.

"Her parents called her Sakura my lord Danzo." Shina said before going into the base.

Danzo only smiled once more as he thought about the young girl. _*She may have only been born yesterday, but if she is trained right then one day she will be used to destroy our enemy's." _Danzo thought to himself. With that Danzo walked inside the Root building as he needed to get everything ready for this girl and her training.

* * *

Little did the old war hark know was at this very moment Sakura's mother was just starting to get up. She was also on her way to see her little baby girl, not even knowing she was not going to be there and then all hell would break loss when she found out that Sakura was now gone.

Vanera had woken up from a good night rest her body already healed from yesterday, which she was happy for knowing that she could go home. However for now she just wanted to see how little Sakura was doing, to which she only smiled hoping that she could take Sakura home. So Vanera got out of her bed and dressed for the day, one she was all dressed Vanera went to the door of her room as she opened the door Vanera saw a few doctors running around.

She didn't know what was going on, she had a look at a few of the doctors and even the nurses faces were all worried about something. It was a good thing that they were all too busy doing what ever it was they were doing right now to even see her, but still Vanera just looked at them, but she didn't know why they were all so worried what could have happened since last night.

Just then Vanera heard shouting not to fare away, she recognised who it was. "Why is Ranki yelling?" She asked herself.

Vanera didn't know why Ranki was mad but she intended to find out what the hell was going on. She needed to know what was going on fast as she felt a slight pain in her heart it was like it was trying to tell her that something had happened to someone she loved.

Once Vanera had reached where Ranki was she could only look at her husband, she saw that he had been crying and not only that he was angry. "Ranki what's going on?" She asked worried that something was wrong seriously wrong.

Ranki then turned around to see his wife, what could he tell her that Sakura was gone missing kidnapped. He was shocked himself when the doctors had told him when he had arrived at the hospital and asked to see her.

* * *

Flash back early that morning:

Ranki had woken up early today wanting to see his baby girl and his wife hoping that they would be able to go home today. He had sent the night getting Sakura's room ready for when he and Vanera brought her home and thanks to Minato and even Kushina everything was ready for when they got home.

Once he had arrived at the hospital Ranki he heard some commotion going on inside the hospital. So Ranki decided to found out what was going on, as he ran into the hospital only to see the doctors running around.

"Hey can you tell me what's going on?" He asked one of the doctors.

The doctor in question just looked at Ranki with a worried look on his face. "Hello Mr Haruno." The doctor said trying to be calm now.

Ranki just looked at him. "So can I see my daughter now please?" He asked hoping that he could take Sakura to see her mother.

Sadly Ranki saw the look the doctor had on his face. "What is it what happened tell me?" He yelled starting to get angry.

Right now the doctor was scared on what he should do how could he tell Ranki as he had found out that his little girl was now missing. It would be hard to do but he knew that he had to tell Mr Haruno that his daughter was gone, but it would be hard to do with out upsetting him.

The doctor then started to slowly tell Ranki what had happened that Sakura was missing and they didn't know where she was right now. When Ranki heard this he went from worried to extremely pissed in just under a second that someone took is little girl from him.

"So where is she then? Where is my little girl shouldn't you be trying to find her!" He yelled.

The doctor just gulped knowing that a parent would die for their child if they had to, but with this little girl it was strange she did have a tail after all something he had never seen in his life.

However with all this commotion going on as well as everyone trying to look for Sakura, they didn't know that this had woken Vanera up. Said female Saiyan was now on her way to see what was going on and since Ranki couldn't sense her like other ninjas could do when out on a mission.

End flash back:

* * *

Ranki had told her everything, from coming to the hospital and finding that their little Sakura was gone. Vanera was now enraged at the fact that someone had the shear nerve to come into the hospital and take Sakura away from her. She could only clench her fists in anger, she would find the one who took Sakura before slowly killing them, she wanted to make sure that this person would suffer so much that they would begged for their death.

Ranki just looked at his wife and knew that this was very bad he could see the anger in her eyes she wanted nothing more then to kill the one who took Sakura. He knew that she could very well do this without any trouble at all, she could even kill the doctors right in front of her since they were the one looking after her.

Ranki then knew of something that Vanera had showed him once, her old green scouter. "Honey let's go home maybe there is something there that can help find her." He told her potting to his eyes trying to tell her about the scouter.

Vanera at first just looked at her husband with a confused look wondering why they should go home. What was there that could help them find their Sakura and who took her from them, she just looked at him until she saw him pointing to his eyes. It was then Vanera remembered her old scouter that she still had she may be able to use that to find Sakura and her kidnapper too.

Without another thought Vanera decided that they had to go home and tell Minato and the other what had happened before doing anything else.

Ranki just sighed. "Well thank you doctor but I think that we'll just go home now." Vanera said to him looking at the ground.

The doctor just looked at Vanera and felt sorry that he couldn't do much more right now. "Don't worry Mr and Mrs Haruno we'll find out who took little Sakura and bring her back to you." He told the two before leaving them.

With the doctor gone both Haruno's left the hospital they only wondered what they should do now. They knew that they had to tell someone what happened to Sakura before they went to look for her, as they were walking the two saw both Minato and Kushina running towards them.

They could already tell that they knew that Sakura was gone too, they must have been told by one of the doctors about what happened. Kushina just looked at Vanera with a depressing look in her eyes Vanera could already tell that Kushina was upset at what she heard happened to Sakura.

So Kushina gave her friend a hug to try her best to comfort her. "Oh Vanera I'm so sorry about Sakura!" Kushina said to Vanera.

"Don't worry Kushina I'll be fine, we just need to go and get my scouter and then we can find Sakura." Vanera said as she looked into the sky. "I only hope that Sakura is alright wherever she is."

"Don't worry we'll find her." Minato said as he walked up to the two women along with Ranki.

Vanera only smiled as the started to walk to the Haruno house, and on the way both Vanera and Ranki told Minato and Kushina their plan. The two were shocked at what Vanera was going to do and wondered if the scouter that had still worked after all this time. Vanera told the two that it would work no matter how much time had passed as long as it was not damaged or destroyed then it would work in finding Sakura.

As they four continued walking Vanera said that she would be the one who would go after Sakura. "Why do you want to go after Sakura alone?" Kushina asked, she didn't want her to get killed by who took Sakura.

"Well I just don't want anyone of you to get hurt or even killed, I mean your pregnant Kushina and need to keep your little one safe. Besides they must know what I am they just have to be the people who attacked me and Ranki." Vanera told the other.

* * *

Once they arrived at their house Vanera went to get her scouter right away, while Ranki was talking to Minato and Kushina on what they should do afterwards. They all knew that right now Vanera wanted to kill the one who took Sakura and make them suffer for what they did. It would make it that much worse if any harm happened to Sakura too which they were afraid of right now.

After some more talking the three just looked over to the right as the heard Vanera come down the starts. All three saw the green scouter she had over her left eye and for the first time since last night saw her smiling at them.

"Well now let's see it this works." She told them as she pushed the button.

The three just looked at her as the saw Vanera looking at each of them. "I'm Vanera what are you doing?" Kushina asked.

Vanera just laughed at this. "Oh I'm just looking at your power level its how we can tell the power of someone we are fighting, since unlike with your ninjas we can't sense how powerful someone is." She said to her with a smile.

"Ok then well Kushina you power levels it about 2,010! Wow that must be because of that silly little fox!" Vanera said with a laugh, to which Kushina laughed too.

She then went to look at Minato's and Ranki power level too and was shock they were strong too. With Minato at 1,090 and Ranki at ninety-one with the information that her scoter was still working she decided to activate her DNA scanner to find Sakura.

The DNA scanner of the scouter that her people used was very rarely needed but she was so thankful that that had it. It took a few minutes to look for any half Saiyan DNA and the power level too, but Vanera found it in no time at all.

_*There she is her power level is fine too, meaning they have left her alone good because if they hurt Sakura I'll kill them!" _Vanera thought to herself.

Vanera then turned to look at the others in the room. "I found her, and she's alright from what the scouter says." She said with a smile.

Ranki just smiled at the news. "That's good to know." He said with a deep sigh, Ranki then walked over to Vanera and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Vanera just looked at him with a smile ah he said to her. "Bring our little girl home." He said with a smile which she returned.

"I will, so see you soon alright honey." She said before she kissed him.

She then looked over at Minato and Kushina and smiled at them too. "See you soon guys and wish me luck." She said before leaving the house.

* * *

Vanera spent her time walking around trying to find a good place to hide from where she then could just fly into the sky. After she did this it would be easy for her to go and find her daughter with out people looking at her.

Vanera soon found a good place in which she could take to the sky's and find the hideout, it was the Third Training Ground that Minato had once used on his team. Without a second thought Vanera took to the air and looked around all of Konoha until she saw the building which her scouter had told her where Sakura was.

Vanera just smiled with joy. "Don't worry Sakura mommy's coming to save you." She said to herself.

* * *

In side the Root building the members were just walking around doing their everyday jobs looking after the new babies they had and training. Most if not all the Root members didn't even know what was coming for them right now and very soon anyone who got in her way would be dead.

As one Root member went off to feed their new recruit little Sakura. Everyone in Root just looked at the little girl who had a tail on her which confused them to as why she had it, while others knew that she was an alien that would be helpful to them.

It was only then that Shina went off to feed Sakura until she and many other heard an explosion. Most of the other members went to see what was going on, while Shina just went off to feed Sakura.

Danzo had made it her job to look after Sakura as a mother and teach her too. "Do not worry young one you will learn how to serve Root well little one." Shina said without showing any emotion to Sakura.

Shina didn't care what was going on, it meant nothing to her right her all she did was continue with her job. If only she had decided to find out what was going on maybe she would have know better then to be here right now.

* * *

Since the moment that the explosion was heard most Root members went to see what it was. Only when they got there all they saw was just one person hovering in mid-air, they could all tell just from the look on her face that she was made at them for what they had done. Even if most didn't know why she was here or even mad at them for, since not ever member of Root was told about Vanera or Sakura but the rest who were they did know who she was.

Vanera just looked at every single Root member in the room with anger, she had been told who they were by Sarutobi when she got here. She knew that it was Danzo who took Sakura away from her to use as nothing more then a tool for to use. She already knew that she couldn't let this happen as this place would kill all the emotion that she would have in her and make her nothing more then a drone. She had already had enough of that with Frieza for fare too long and she would be damned if she would let Sakura have that kind of life.

Vanera just tightened her fist at the thought of her little girl like them. "Where is you bastards? Where is my little girl?" She yelled at them, but they didn't say anything to her.

For a while Vanera just looked down at them waiting for an answer from any of them, it was only until one Root member stepped forward. Vanera just looked at the one who had decided to answer her, from what she could tell he had a mask over his face that look like a dog.

The Root member just looked up at Vanera before speaking to her. "Your daughter is now a member of Root and she will serve lord Danzo well, including the village with her on our side we'll be unstoppable." He told her not caring at all that they had taken Sakura away.

Once the Dog Root member told her this something inside Vanera just snapped, and slowly her eyes meet with the one with the Dog mask. "You die now!" She told him in a cold tone before fired a Ki blast right at him.

The Root member knew what this was as he had been told by Danzo what this woman could do. So he jumped right into the air and told everyone else to do the same too, when they all did jump into the air they looked back to see the explosion behind them.

The man in the Dog mask just looked back, he already knew that the blast was not meant to kill, it was meant to distract them. With that he looked right in front only to see Vanera grab his throat the last thing he saw was her smiling at him.

All the other members heard was a snap and then they saw her just throw the body away as it was nothing. It only got worse as she looked down on them since they had all landed on the ground, each one looked at her not knowing what they should do.

Vanera on the other hand was now board of this little game, as her old Saiyan instincts took hold telling her to kill all of them. She wanted nothing else right now but to make them all suffer in pain but it was no fun if they weren't afraid, well it just meant more fun for her.

Without another word Vanera dived down on to the other Root members at such high speed that they saw a small dust cloud blow away when she landed. At this point no one knew what they should do next with Vanera, they knew that she could easily kill all on them with one blast.

Except they knew that she wanted to kill each and everyone of them slowly, they knew that this could be their only chance at taking her down. Except this would harder then they thought since her speed was much faster then theirs and they knew this well. With is set in mind all the Root members that were here and not on a mission got their swords out ready to fight.

However Vanera only gave a small smirk when she saw this before raising her hand up wards. The Root members just watched her as the saw a yellow ball of energy appear on the top of her hands, three members decided not to wait and attack while they still could.

This just proved to be a big mistake for them as Vanera let her energy ball go at the three, and with one quick motion of her hand she had vaporized the three. The others just looked at where they had been, yet they still showed no fear at what they just saw Vanera did.

Once again Vanera just looked at them wondering who she would attack next, she didn't care who she only wanted them to suffer. Vanera knew what she was doing was so wrong in killing these people but they had taken Sakura from her.

"Now tell me where my daughter? And I won't kill the rest of you!" She yelled at them with pure anger.

However none of them said a thing to her they just kept silent the whole time, while Vanera just looked them all. She could tell that none of them would tell her where Sakura was or even give her back to her, so Vanera knew this would have to be done the hard way.

"Fine be that way then I'll just kill you all and rip this place apart until I find her!" She yelled as she started to attack them once more.

* * *

Meanwhile Minato and Jiraiya were on their way to help Vanera the both knew that she would need it. As they were running they could already see where the fight was going on and both Shinobi already knew who had taken Sakura.

It was only then that the two saw yet another explosion and as they got even closer they could hear screams too. Which only made the two look at each other with worry on their faces knowing all to well what was going on.

"We need to hurry Jiraiya-sensei!" Minato yelled.

With that the two went even faster then they did before, and soon the both reach the Root building. What they saw horrified the two, they could saw dead bodies everywhere the looked from left to right some were even smashed into the ground. While others were split in half both Minato and Jiraiya already knew that Vanera had done this, the two were afraid of what she would do next and knew that they had to find her fast.

* * *

Vanera on the other hand was getting closer to where her little girl was, she could already see the room. However some Root members were blocking the door, Vanera couldn't be bothered right now to kill them.

"I don't have time for this so get lost!" She yelled firing a ki blast upwards, where a small part of the roof fell on them.

Vanera just stepped over them, not caring that they were hurt right now. "I told you to get out of my way." She told them as she saw them move.

Vanera then looked at the door in front of her, she could already hear the sound of a baby crying. With Vanera smashed the door down only to see her little baby, but when she saw who was holding her Vanera just got angrier.

She knew now who had taken Sakura from her. "It was you!" She yelled looking over at Shina with so much hate that she could feel it.

Shina didn't say a thing to her, she only started to hold Sakura more tightly know that Vanera wouldn't touch her. However Vanera knew that she could get to Sakura in no time at all, she wanted to know why Shina would do this.

It was only then that the two heard Danzo walking into the room, Vanera just looked as Shina bowed down to Danzo. While Danzo on the other hand just looked over to Vanera, the two just looked at each other in the eyes. He had already seen what she could do from the dead bodies of his men and he like it.

"I must say you really are amazing!" Danzo said as he smiled at the work she had done to some of his best men.

Danzo then looked at Vanera. "Now Vanera why don't you do as I say and no harm will come to you little girl." He told her.

Vanera just growled at him. "You think that you can just use me anyway you want, well you know what I will never help you so just give Sakura back to me!" She yelled at Danzo.

It was only then that Vanera and Danzo saw Minato and Jiraiya come into the room both Shinobi just looked at Danzo. "Why am I not suppressed that you are the one who took her Danzo." Jiraiya said looking at him.

Danzo just looked at the two before looking at Sakura. "The two of you don't get it do you? We have a rear opportunity here, we have two alien fighters that could kill over a hundreds of men, but all you would do is keep them from doing Konoha a great survives." Danzo said to the two.

Little did the three know Vanera had used this time to attack and kill Shina and take Sakura back. Danzo only looked back when he saw that Shina was dead and Vanera was read to blast him into the afterlife.

Danzo just looked at her with his eyes wide open and knew that Vanera had no trouble right now in killing him. Even Minato and Jiraiya looked at her as he had her left arm pointing at Danzo with energy ready to fire at him, while in her right she was holding Sakura who was now asleep.

Minato and Jiraiya knew that they had to do something to stop Vanera from killing Danzo, even if they knew he deserved it but the couldn't.

* * *

**A/N well this is the end yet another chapter I hope that you liked this one I really do it took me a long time to do it. Now please review it let's me know what you think of the story so see you next time.**


	9. Chapter 9 The birth of Naruto

**A/N well sorry for the long wait I've been busy with other work lately and I have had no time to work on any of my story's but here is chapter nine for you I do not own Narutoor DBZ.**

Legend "Talking"

_*Thinking*_

"_**Inner Sakura"**_

"**Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

**Chapter 9 The birth of Naruto**

Vanera just continued to look at Danzo, all she could think about was ending his miserable life. _*I'm not going to let him off, not that easy and not after what he tried to do with my little Sakura!* _

Both Minato and Jiraiya looked at Vanera and knew that if the two didn't stop her soon then Danzo all over them. "Vanera you don't want to do this Danzo may have asked one of his men to tell everyone about you, it he dies." Minato said to her.

Vanera only looked at Danzo closely and then at Sakura, slow Vanera lowered her arm. "Fine I won't kill him." With that Vanera walked past Danzo only to shoot him a glare.

"If you ever come near my family again I'll make sure that I'll kill you!" She said with as much venom in her voice.

With that she ran back home with Sakura in her arm she didn't really care about anything right other then getting Sakura home. As she was running she looked down at her little Sakura and smiled, she was happy so happy she had her little back in her arms once again.

*_Don't worry my little angel no one will ever hurt you as long as I'm here.* _She thought to herself, she then slow kissed Sakura on her large forehead and smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile both Minato and Jiraiya looked over at Danzo who was still standing were he was. Danzo did show it, but he was not happy that Vanera took Sakura away now that he lost the best weapon he could have on his side.

Minato just looked over at and shock his head. "Your very lucky Danzo if we hadn't come along when we did you would have been killed by her just now." Minato said to him.

However Danzo didn't care what Minato said at all, the only thing he wanted was the two Saiyans on his side. However thanks to Minato and Vanera, who somehow found him and Sakura, but not anymore.

Jiraiya however knew that Danzo wouldn't just give up like that he would have what he wanted, no matter what the cost. But all his plans would now have to put on hold until he found a way to get the two Saiyans on his side. Or at least his way of thinking, but he knew doing that would be a lot harder and he knew this to be true.

"You know Danzo for doing this you could spend the rest of your life in prison for what you've done today." Minato said looking at the old man.

Danzo didn't say anything to him. "I really wouldn't do that Minato if anything happened to me then everyone will know what both Vanera and Sakura are." Danzo said looking at the two.

"After all if anything happens and I mean anything then everyone will know what they are, and what they can do." He said to the two.

Both Minato and Jiraiya knew that Danzo would do this with out any hesitation, so for now they would have to leave Danzo alone. They hated the idea of even doing this as he could just try to capture Sakura again, or even worse this time.

With a big sigh from the two they both walked away from Danzo, but Minato stopped and looked over at Danzo. "I would be more careful Danzo, next time we might not be able to stop her and if that happens then I don't want to know what she would do next." Minato said as he left the building with Jiraiya.

Danzo however just continued to look at the two. *_My plan my have been stopped for now but I need to wait, if not then I may get killed by Vanera.* _Danzo thought to himself as he looked at all the Root members that had been killed.

Just then one of a few Root members that were left alive came up to Danzo and kneeled before him. "Lord Danzo what should we do about this Saiyan that killed your men?" H e asked.

Danzo just looked back at them man in front of him. "For now there is nothing we can do only to wait until we can use this girl." Danzo said as he looked at the bodies of the dead Root members.

"I also want someone to clean this mess up and give them all proper graves." He ordered the Root member before leaving.

* * *

Meanwhile Vanera was close to her home now she slowly looked at Sakura and smiled as a few tears fell onto Sakura's face. She was happy to see Sakura was alright and she could tell that little Sakura was happy to be with her mother once more to.

Vanera just smiled as she saw her house coming up. "Don't worry Sakura we're almost home." She said to her little baby with a smile on her face.

Little Sakura opened her eyes at just looked at her mother with green eyes, Vanera only watch as Sakura moved her tail left and right. Vanera couldn't help but laugh at this it made her feel a lot better seeing this, Sakura soon went back to sleep with this.

With only a few more steps Vanera was home, she slowly opened the door to see both Ranki and Kushina. She just smiled at the two as they both came up to see if she was alright, Kushina went over and looked at Sakura.

Ranki soon ran over as well to see if his daughter was alright as well as his wife. "Oh my little angle." He said looking at Sakura with a smile.

Kushina then looked over to where Vanera was. "So who took her then?" She asked.

Vanera face went hard and her anger began to rise. "It was Danzo he was the one who took Sakura." Vanera said with slight venom in her voice.

Ranki just looked right at her along with Kushina, the two were not happy with what she told them at all. Kushina had a feeling that Danzo would try something like this, but she always hoped that she was wrong.

"So what did you do then Vanera?" Kushina asked looking at her with slight concern that Danzo attacked her.

Vanera just looked back slightly knowing what he had done to get Sakura back. "Well let's just say they know what I can do." She said looking at Sakura.

"They wanted to make her one of their Root members!" Vanera said with a pissed of look on her face.

The two noticed this and hoped she hadn't done anything, Vanera saw this and smiled at the two. "Hey I didn't kill him if that's what your think, but that doesn't mean that I didn't kill anyone else who got in my way." She said.

"So Danzo is still alive then?" Kushina asked confused at why she didn't just kill the old man.

"Yeah he is, if I killed him then everyone would know about Sakura and me, but I can handle my self fine, but right now Sakura can't." Vanera said looking at Sakura with a smile.

Ranki just looked at her and knew that she was right, even he couldn't protect them both if everyone in the village knew what she and Sakura could do. The three would now have to be even more careful at what they do since Danzo would not give up that easy to get what he wants.

It was then that Minato and Jiraiya had arrived to her and Ranki's home with Sarutobi with them. All three walked into the living room and sat down, knowing that they needed to talk on what they should do now that Danzo knew about the Saiyans.

"So what do you think he will do to the two of us now that he knows about us?" Vanera asked looking at everyone.

"Well from the looks of what you did back at the Root base it will take time for Danzo to build everything up again, and to train new Root members also." Minato said.

Ranki just looked at his wife with concern in his eyes, he didn't want this at all for his little daughter at all. "Is there anything that we can do?"

All they did was sitting in silence thinking of what they could do, but didn't they all knew Danzo would try again. "We can only hope that he stay away from now on." Sarutobi said.

Minato just sat there thinking. "Danzo could also wait until the two of you die as well but we don't have to worry about that any time soon."

Everyone just nodded at this knowing as long as all of them were alive; Danzo wouldn't try to do this again. Not for a long time at least at they were all happy with this too it meant they could have time to work out on what they all needed to do, if Danzo did try again.

* * *

Soon the weeks went by and even the months passed by and soon he reached October 10th and Kushina was ready to give birth to her son. Right now everyone was in Minato and Kushina's home talking about what the needed for her birth.

Hiruzen Sarutobi along with his wife Biwako was there but so were Vanera and Ranki all knew that everything had to be kept a secret.

Minato just smiled. "I'll be there for the birth… We have to take care of the seal and everything." Minato said with a smile. "I'll have everything ready beforehand."

"You can count on me being there to help you Kushina, after all both you and Minato have helped me out so much since I came here." Vanera said with a smile on her face.

Kushina only smiled at this. "Thanks Vanera it means a lot to me." She said with a smile. "Who knows maybe our two kids will be best friends."

Sarutobi just smiled at he smocked his pip, but soon got serious. "I'm afraid we'll need to prepare for the worst, we'll set up a place outside the Village and erect a barrier to protect it."

Ranki just nodded his head. "Good idea Sarutobi with Vanera inside no one would even get closer to Minato or Kushina."

Sarutobi just nodded at this. "Yes alone with your wife Ranki, the only other people will be Biwako and Taji from ANBU will be with you too. Remember this must be kept top-secret." Sarutobi said to everyone in the room. "I will also have a of group reinforcements outside ANBU under my command."

"I'll go and tell Yiz where the place is you just make sure you have everything ready." Biwako told Minato and Kushina.

"Thank you all of you it means a lot to me." Kushina said with a smile.

Vanera just smiled at the two as the left the building that they were in a meeting room that only a few were allowed into. "Well then I guess I'll see you both later then, need to get every ready for later." With that Vanera took of back to her home with Ranki and little Sakura.

* * *

Later that day Kushina alone with the other were at the secret hiding place outside was five ANBU keeping guard? The place surrounded by trees it looked like it was built into the rock and in fact it was, while the bottom was covered in water.

To the ANBU it was a nice night all quite until they heard screaming coming from inside, it was Kushina.

"Oh god it hurts so much!" She yelled and screamed with all the air she had in her.

Vanera was by her friend's side. "Don't worry Kushina just hang in there think of holding Naruto in your arms once you're done?" She said with a smile.

Vanera then looked over at Minato and couldn't help but laugh at him. "What should I do Kushina's in pain!" He yelled scared for his wife.

"This is why we woman have babies men can't handle the pain." She told Minato

Vanera couldn't help but laugh when Biwako said that to Minato, little did any of them know was that the ANBU out side were all dead. The man was wearing a black clock on him with a mask covering his face with only a hole in the right eye slowly the hooded man looked at the cave where Kushina was.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the cave Kushina gave one last push and soon everyone heard the voice of a baby crying. Little Naruto had been born and both mother and father just smiled at him, while Vanera just laughed at the pair of lungs this kid had on him.

"Alright Minato your on!" Vanera yelled when she felt a chill go down her spin.

*_What was that just down? Oh well I need to keep focused right now.* _Vanera thought to her self as she looked at Kushina.

Minato soon got ready to seal the Nine-Tails back before the best could get free. "Okay Kushina I know that your still exhausted from the birth, but I have to seal the Nine tails completely." He said to her while Kushina just smiled at her and nodded her head.

Just then all three heard two cries of pain and a thud, the three just looked back to see that both Biwako and Taji had been killed. Vanera just looked at the man who had killed them and felt that he was pure evil, but what she saw next shocked as did both Minato and Kushina.

The man was holding Naruto in his arms with his left hand above Naruto's face. "Step away from the Jinchuuriki Minato Fourth Hokage, or your son will die at the ripe old age of one minute."

*_Come on Vanera you need to think of a way to get Naruto away from this man.* _Vanera thought to herself.

The man just looked over at her. "I wouldn't do that id I were you Saiyan!" He yelled.

This shocked Vanera a lot. _*How does he know what I am, did Danzo tell him.*_ Vanera thought to herself but then looked over at Minato and Kushina.

Minato on the other was trying to think who this guy was, and how he had got past the barrier that was put up. It was then that both Vanera and Minato looked over at Kushina who was screaming in pain.

"No the seal's not done!" He yelled looking at his wife.

It was then that the masked man looked at the three once more. "I won't ask you again give me the Jinchuuriki, or don't you care if your son dies?" He asked.

"Look just calm down!" Minato yelled to the man.

However he just laughed at this before throwing Naruto at him. "You should take your own advice Minato as I'm perfectly clam." He told Minato.

It was then that he went charging right at Minato ready to kill him however Minato managed to use his Flying God Thunder technique

The man just laughed. "Well just what I would accept from the Yellow Flash." The man said with a laugh.

It was then that Minato saw tagged bombs on Naruto's blanket, and Minato only had little time to get out of the cave. Minato then looked back at Vanera who also knew what was going to happen so she got out of there fast. Since she knew that they could not help Kushina if both she and Minato where dead, while Kushina just looked as the man took her away while she screamed at the people she knew.

Vanera landed outside of the cave to only see it go up in flames. "No dame it!" Vanera yelled.

Vanera then looked around for anything, but all she saw was dead ANBU all-around her. "No what should I do now?" Vanera asked herself.

She had a good look around trying to find out where Minato, Kushina and Naruto had gone. But she had no luck at all in finding the three or the masked man who had attacked them.

"I need to find them fast!" She yelled to herself, she then took to the sky to see as much as she could.

Little did she know Minato was already safe as was Naruto, inside Minato's safe house, the Fourth Hokage was not getting ready to save Kushina. He also hoped that Vanera was somewhere safe too, but he knew that his friend would be doing the same as him and that was to find Kushina and save her.

* * *

Meanwhile with Kushina along with the masked man were at a different place with four massive rocks around one small one all on a lake. Kushina was in the middle of that small rock while chains from the four big rocks were rapped around her body so she couldn't move at all.

"What are you after?" Kushina asked.

The masked man just laughed evilly. "I came to rip the Nine-Tails out of your stomach and then use it to crush the Leaf." He said,

Kushina was shocked at this and couldn't believe what she just heard at all. "What?" She asked with fear in her voice.

"Minato's teleportation technique uses a special marking that lets him instantly move from one marking to the next." He just laughed once more looking at Kushina. "I see he's also incorporated into the design of your seal too."

"All so he could always be there to protect you…But I managed to get him and the Saiyan woman away from you." He said. "And the seal has now been greatly weakened from the birth, you have no idea hoe long I have waited for this moment?" He asked as Kushina then saw the Sharingan.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Vanera, said Saiyan was still looking for Kushina. "Come on where could that masked bastard be!" She yelled.

It was only then that she saw something big in the distance from where she was. "What the hell is that?" She asked.

Vanera just looked ahead of her only to see a giant fox, and it was then she knew what it was. She remembered what Kushina had told her that was sealed inside her when she was a child the Nine Tailed fox of Kyuubi, but how was it free now.

"I don't know how that thing is free but I need to see if Kushina is alright." She said to herself.

Without another thought Vanera dashed off to where the fox was and hopefully Kushina as well. However what Vanera didn't know was things were not going to well at all as Kushina who was just alive.

* * *

The masked man just looked up at the Nine Tailed fox and smiled behind his mask. "Now we move on to Konoha." He said before moving off to Konoha.

"Stop you can't do this!" Kushina yelled.

The man just laughed as he looked back at Kushina. "Well the Uzumaki clan really is something special. Even wrenching a tail beast out of you body didn't kill you right away."

"I think its only fitting that the Nine-Tails kills its former Jinchuuriki." He said to the Kyuubi.

With that the Kyuubi went on to kill Kushina and just as Vanera arrived to late and only to watch the Kyuubi smash the rock Kushina was on. But before she could go on to attack the fox she heard a voice calling out to her not to attack the Kyuubi or the masked man.

Vanera just looked back to see Minato had Kushina in his arms safe and sound. "It's a good thing you got here when you did Minato." Vanera said with a smile on her face.

It was just then that the masked man laughed looking at Vanera. "Well your power is indeed great as you can fly like that." He said while the other just looked at him.

"But I do not have time for this, I need to go and crush the Leaf Village." He said to the three people in front of him.

However Kushina just looked at Minato breathing heavily. "Minato…is Naruto…Is Naruto ok?" She asked with hope.

Minato just smiled at his wife. "Don't worry he's fine, I hid him somewhere safe."

"Oh thank god!" She said. "Minato you need to stop him, he's going to use the Nine-Tails to attack the Leaf." Kushina said breathing deeply.

Minato then looked over at Vanera. "Hey Vanera I want you to hold onto me." He told her with as slight whisper.

Vanera just looked at Minato and only nodded at what he had just told her to do. "I hope you know what your doing Minato." Vanera said to him.

Before the masked man could have the Kyuubi attack the three Minato along with both Vanera and Kushina disappeared. However the masked man just looked at where the three had been not soon long ago as just shrugged it off.

"No matter." he told himself without a care in the world. "We move onto the Leaf." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile Minato had returned back to his secret hideout where Naruto was with Kushina and Vanera. Slowly Minato placed Kushina next to Naruto who was now fast asleep, while Kushina just smiled at her son.

"Naruto….." Kushina said with a smile on her face as she started to cry happy that her son was safe.

"Why did this have to happen?" Vanera asked as she when to sit next to Kushina.

Minato just looked over to her. "It doesn't matter why now, Vanera I want you to look after Kushina and Naruto?" He asked her while he got on his Fourth Hokage's coat.

Minato only looked at his wife and son with a smile. "Don't worry I'll be back." H e said to Kushina.

With that Minato vanished leaving both Kushina and Vanera along with Naruto both wondering what they were going to do.

* * *

**A/N well at long last this chapter is done and I really hope that you all like it too I also hope that you all leave a nice review for me too. So until next time I hope you all have a good evening.**


	10. Chapter 10 Attack of the Kyuubi

**A/N well guys another chapter is here and it's a big one for you guys Minato and Vanera will both fight Madara. But not at once as Minato will fight him first and then it will be Vanera now as always I do not own Naruto or DBZ just the idea and Vanera.**

Legend "Talking"

_*Thinking*_

"_**Inner Sakura"**_

"**Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

**Chapter 10 Attack of the Kyuubi**

Meanwhile back at the leaf things everything was peace night and Ranki was just finished feeding Sakura. He was just amazed at how much Sakura had to eat but then again her mother was the same, Ranki couldn't help but laugh.

Ranki just smiled as Sakura was now peacefully asleep. "My little angel you mummy will be home soon." He said to Sakura as he kissed her on the head.

Ranki then look out the window and smiled, he knew that there was a full moon but Sakura was fast asleep. Ranki just walked over to the window a closed them up and even covered them so that if Sakura woke up she would not see the moon.

He soon left the room and smiled, he hoped that his wife would be coming home soon to tell him the news on his friends. If only he knew what was going on with them right now and what was about to happen to his home he would be shocked and horrified all at once.

But for now he closed the door on Sakura room with a smile on his face. "Goodnight Sakura." He said with a whisper.

* * *

However out side and in another part of Konoha the masked man had somehow got into the village undetected. He just smiled from behind his mask and done some hand seals before he slammed his hand onto the ground.

And then in a large cloud of smock the Kyuubi or Nine tailed Fox gave a roar to everyone in the Village. "Now go my Demon Fox kill all in your path!" He said with a smile.

With that the Kyuubi started attacking the villagers killing anyone who got in the demons way. Every Shinobi even Sarutobi was getting ready to attack the Nine-Tailed Fox and try to stop it while others would help the civilians.

"Everyone run as fast as you can get to the…" However he never got to finish as the Kyuubi crushed him to death with its foot.

The Kyuubi just moved even closer to the civilians, but something had caught the Kyuubi's eye. The fox saw that Minato was on top of the Hokage monument and on his own head too.

"So you noticed me already." Minato said in a clam voice.

The Kyuubi however just gave a load roar before using its tailed beast ball on Minato using its mouth, yet he was ready for this and started to make hand seals. "Not on my watch!" He yelled just the Kyuubi fired it right at him.

Minato on the other hand used his Time–Space Barrier Jutsu to transport the attack someone where that was safe. Others could only watch as they saw the Kyuubi's attack just disappear right thorough the Hokage monument with that a load explosion went off from behind the Hokage monument.

The Shinobi on the ground saw that this was the time to get all the civilians and their families safe. However the Kyuubi just roared even more not happy that it couldn't kill the Fourth Hokage, while Minato on the other hand just watched what was going on.

_*I have to tell the Third what happened.* _Minato thought to himself before he was attacked by the masked man.

Minato went to use his Space–Time Kunai on this masked man yet when Minato tried his Space–Time Kunai on him it didn't work. As it passed right through him Minato's eyes just went wide with shock at this as the masked man grabbed his left arm with his right.

"You will face me now Yellow Flash." The Masked man said.

However before this masked man could do anything to Minato, the Fourth teleported away. All the masked man did was look at his now empty hand and yet he smiled behind his back and laughed.

"So he teleported himself away from me talk about fast, but next time I'll get you." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile Minato had teleported back to his and Kushina's safe house where Vanera came running out side. "Minato are you alright!" She yelled.

Minato on the other hand was trying to think why his attack didn't work. _*My attack slipped right thorough him, but then a moment later he was solid and trying to suck me into some dimension or something, but what a move.* _He thought as he looked over to see Vanera.

Vanera was then right beside. "Hey Minato is everything alright?" She asked with concern in her voice.

Minato on the other hand just smiled at her. "I'm fine Vanera but there's someone who want the whole leaf village destroyed." He said looking back at his home.

Vanera could only nod her head at him. "I know Minato plus he know that I'm a Saiyan you don't think that that bustard Danzo told him do you?" She asked with anger in her voice.

Minato just shock his head and wished he know as much as she did right now. "You won't escape me." When the two heard this they both looked up to see the masked man was now in front of them.

"Dose he use space-time techniques too?" He asked as Vanera just looked at him. "Whatever he did, it must be how he moved so far after taking Kushina!" Minato said angrily.

Vanera just looked over to the man who had attacked them. "But how is he able to do all this as the ANBU who were guarding as were all killed." Vanera said looking right at him.

"I don't know yet he defeated them all and got past the most top secret and powerful barrier we have." Minato said looking at him even more. "And he must have known the seal would be weak while Kushina was giving birth."

"What do you mean Minato?" She asked not even taking her eyes of the masked man.

"Then with the seal undone Vanera he took the Nine tails and marched straight into the leaf, without so much as pausing to deal with the barrier… there's only one man that I can think of that can do all this, it make sense." Minato said as his eyes narrowed on the man.

"Your Madara Uchiha am I right?" Minato asked while Vanera eyes went wide with shock.

With that the masked man known as Madara took his hood off, while Vanera was even more shocked knowing he this man was. She was told everything that she needed to know on people who had left the Leaf and Madara was one of them, from what she was told both the Uchiha Clan and the Senju Clan were rivals. Always fighting each other but when Madara took over as leader it got even worse as the started to attack over Clans for even more, but when Hashirama Senju started growing tired of the constant fighting. Hashirama and his clan approached the Uchiha and offered a truce with them and allied with Madara and his clan, the two groups founded Konohagakure.

When deciding who should become the leader of Konoha, the villagers selected Hashirama over Madara for the title of First Hokage. Fearing that Hashirama would oppress the Uchiha, Madara left the village, and challenged Hashirama's rule. After an intense battle that included the Nine-Tailed demon Fox, Hashirama defeated Madara; and Hashirama's wife Mito Uzumaki became the Nine-Tails' first Jinchuuriki by sealing it within herself.

In the aftermath of their battle, Madara was believed to have been killed, and the Valley of the End was created. Vanera had even gone there once and was amazed at what she saw there, she saw that it left a scar on the earth and knew from what she could tell from the fighting she did before coming to this world that it was a big battle. She also remembered two giant statues that were built on opposite sides of the waterfall, Madara on the Land of Sound side and Hashirama on the Land of Fire's side. The statues are making the Traditional Shinobi Sparring's Seal of Confrontation, which is protocol before a duel.

Vanera was just brought out of her thinking as she looked over at Madara. "You can't be he's long dead!" Vanera yelled.

Madara just laughed at Vanera. "Oh I don't know about that?" He said looking at the Saiyan.

Minato gave a huff a Madara. "Well it don't matter who you are. But why have you attacked the leaf?" Minato asked.

"Oh you know its fun, its part of my plan to start a war to bring peace." Madara said simply as he balled his left hand into a fist.

*_Whoever he is he's incredible! He can control the Nine Tails, wields space-time techniques that exceed both the Second's and my own and clearly has evil intensions.* _Minato thought to himself. *_If I don't kill him now he'll become an even greater danger then the Kyuubi.*_

Minato so got to thinking on how he would attack Madara while Vanera just watched also trying to do the same. *_If I teleport back to the village he'll just follow me and things will get even more chaotic. If he really is Madara, then I doubt he can summon the Nine-Tails for very long. I'll just have to leave the village in the Thirds hands and finish him off here!* _Minato thought to himself.

"There's no hope for any of you!" Madara yelled as he went running right at Minato and Vanera. With chains ready to tie around the both of them, once this was done Madara would finish them off.

Both Madara and Minato just stared each other down, before the two charged at one other and Vanera just watched still thinking. She knew she had to do something but this guy just couldn't be touched at all, so she watched analyzing her opponent and every move that he was making.

Vanera watched as Minato tried to use his Kunai on Madara yet before it could even hit Madara's head his body went intangible. As Vanera only watched Minato's body pass right through him and then Madara used this to get his chains around Minato's body.

Yet Minato was smart enough to use his Flying god Thunder technique to get himself free only to land a few feet away from Madara. Minato was now in front of his Space–Time Kunai and slowly looked over to Madara.

"He makes his body intangible to negate my attacks, and then solidifies to counterattack. My only shot is to try and trade hits with him." He whispered to Vanera who just nodded her head.

"Your right Minato that means when he attacks again one of us we can get him, but that is only if we catch him off guard." Vanera said with a smile.

"But attacking him is a big risk he knows that he can only keep the Kyuubi summoned for a short time." Minato said.

Vanera just nodded her head. "We need to take him out fast."

Minato just gave a smile at Vanera. "It's all going to go down to who's the fastest." Minato said.

With that said Minato got up and went running right towards Madara and the Uchiha did the same. As the two got closer and closer to each other, Minato threw his Space–Time Kunai right at Madara's head with that done both were now face to face. Madara was ready to once again to get his hand on Minato, while the Fourth himself had a Rasengan ready to use it on Madara.

Madara just smiled from behind his mask. "Gotch…" But before Madara could make his next move Minato was gone.

"Where did he go?" Madara asked, but before he even had time to think a Rasengan smashed right on top of his back.

"Damn it he teleported the Kunai he just threw at me!" Madara yelled.

Minato on the other hand just smiled. "How'd you like that it was my Flying God Thunder technique level 2." Minato said as while holding one of his Space–Time Kunai.

But Madara used his Space–Time Ninjutsu to escape before the Rasengan could've killed him. But that didn't mean that he was not hurt by the attack as blood was now going down his left arm. Yet Minato didn't stop with this as he went charging right at Madara and smashed into the Uchiha and put his Space–Time Kunai right on his back.

"The Flying God Thunder technique! He must've put that marking somewhere on my body." Madara said as he looked at Minato.

Madara then looked down at Minato's right hand and smiled. "A contract seal? Are you trying to pull the Nine-Tail from my control Minato?"

Minato just smile at the Uchiha's words. "No, I already did he's no longer your weapon!" He yelled.

However Madara just managed to get free yet he knew he lost the Nine-Tails. "So I lost the Nine-Tails but there is always another one I can use as my weapon." Madara said while he smiled from behind his mask.

Vanera knew who Madara was talking about and she didn't really like it at all. "If you come near my daughter I'll make sure you stay dead this time!" Vanera said with pure anger in her voice.

Madara just laughed. "Oh really and your going to stop me little girl?" Madara asked.

Vanera was now really pissed of at what Madara had just said to her, she didn't like being a little at all. So Vanera started to fly above Vanera powered up a ki blast intending to kill Madara once and for all, yet she knew that this would not work. As Madara would only make himself untouchable again.

Vanera just rushed at him but she didn't use her full speed and Minato saw this. _*She want's to trick him into think that he is fast then her.* _Minato thought.

Madara just laughed at this as he watched Vanera get closer to him. *_What a fool she is.* _he thought with a smile.

Yet as Vanera was only an inch in front of him she just disappeared, Madara did look around to see where she had gone. It was then that Vanera hit Madara from the side, Vanera only smiled at this as she gave Madara a sucker punch to the face.

Vanera then made a side step just to her left ready to kick Madara with her right foot, but as she tried to so this he made himself untouchable. Vanera could only curse her luck as her kick went right thorough him, Vanera then tried to rapidly punch Madara yet as with her kick nothing even happened to him they all went right thorough him.

"Damn it why don't you just fight me like a true fighter would you coward!" She yelled getting more and more pissed off at what Madara was doing.

Madara on the other hand just laughed at her. "Sorry Saiyan but I'm really not going to do that!" He said laughing at her.

Vanera was now very pissed off she couldn't help it as he was insulting her pried as a Saiyan and a fighter. Vanera then started to charge up her Ki ready to use it on Madara, Vanera knew that it wouldn't hurt anyone as Madara was facing away from the Village and she smiled at this.

This time it was Vanera who smiled as she dashed right towards him at high speed until she was in front of Madara. "Try to escape from this!" Vanera yelled.

With the power she had she realised her powerful blast and just watched as it head right to Madara. All she could do now was hope that it would, yet Madara only smiled as he just used his Space–Time Ninjutsu to teleport away from Vanera's attack.

Once the dust had disappeared Vanera looked around. "Did I get him?" Vanera asked as she looked around, only to hear a chuckle Vanera just looked to where it was coming from.

It was then that she saw Madara was now on the tree and smiled from behind his mask as he looked down on the two. "You deserve the title of Fourth Hokage managing to wound me and take the Fox away too all in one move." Madara said almost impressed. "But someday it will be mine again." It was not long before Madara started to use his Space–Time Ninjutsu to teleport away from Konoha. "But know this, the Fox and the whole world, will bow to my will. Many doors are still left open to me."

"Something tells me he wasn't lying." Minato said while Vanera just looked at where Madara had just been and gave a sigh.

Vanera on the other hand just looked over at Minato. "Minato what are you planning?" She asked as she saw him lower his head.

"I'm sorry Kushina." Minato said looking down. "Vanera I need you to get Kushina and Naruto." Minato said to her, Vanera could only node her head at this and went to get the two.

Vanera just nodded her head and went in side the house where both Kushina and Naruto was. "Kushina are you alright?" Vanera asked as she found her now on the floor.

Kushina just looked up and smiled, Vanera on the other hand saw blood was coming out of her mouth. "I'm fine Vanera." Kushina said with a smile.

Yet Vanera was not fooled she could tell something was wrong with her friend and she didn't know what she could do. Vanera wanted to help more then anything but all she could do was be there for both Minato and Kushina a swell as little Naruto.

"We need to get out of this house I think Minato is going to bring the Fox to us." Was all the female Saiyan said, so Vanera went over to Naruto and pick him up and then helped Vanera to her feet before both left the house.

It was then that Vanera saw that Minato had come back but with the Kyuubi. "I need to put up a barrier." As the house that Vanera and the others where just had been destroyed by the Kyuubi.

Kushina on the other hand was starting to find it harder to breath, even her eyes were now more closed. "My Chakra's almost drained." She said as she used her Chakra chains to keep the Kyuubi down.

Kushina just smiled as she heard Naruto cry. "Sorry Naruto I didn't mean to wake you." She said her breathing was now getting worse.

Both Minato and Vanera could only look at her wondering what she was going to do. "Kushina, what are you going to do you need to rest there is still a chance we can save you." Vanera said.

Kushina on the other hand just shock her head. "It's too late for me Vanera I would never make it back to the village in time. I'll drag the Nine-Tails…Back…and die with it inside me…" Kushina said with a weak smile.

"That'll prevent it from coming back… for a while, it's the only way to save you three…with the little bit of Chakra I have left." With that said Kushina slowly closed her eyes and smiled. "I just want to thank you for everything Minato, and Vanera I'm happy that I meet you."

Both Minato and Vanera even with all the things she done couldn't help but cry. "Kushina, you made me your husband…you made me into the Forth Hokage, you made me this boy's father! And I…"

Kushina only grind while her eyes were still closed. "Don't look so sad Minato I'm….I'm happy that you loved me, happy that it's our son's birthday." Kushina said who was still on her keens, while Naruto was now crying.

However Kushina was not yet finished. "I can't think of anything beyond 'I'll be so happy.' Like…if I try to imagine surviving and the three of us living together as a family." She said looking over at Naruto who was still crying.

Kushina just looked at Naruto and smiled. "If I had any regrets, it would be that I won't see Naruto grow up."

Minato was now crying and the tears went down his face. "Kushina you don't need to take the Fox down with you, we can use our bit of chakra to see Naruto one more time."

Both Kushina and Vanera just looked at Minato. Huh?" They both asked.

"I'll seal the last of your Chakra into Naruto, with the eight trigrams seal. Then I'll lead the Nine-Tail away and use a seal only a none Jinchuuriki like me can use the dead demon seal."

Kushina was just too shocked by this. "But that… the user will be…." Kushina was unable to finish.

Vanera could only watch she didn't know what this dead demon seal was but from the look on Kushina face it wasn't good.

"But I'll only be able to seal half of the Fox's power, it's just too great it's physically and conceptually impossible to completely seal." Minato said to Kushina as Minato looked back to the Nine-Tails who was now looking at the three with pure rage.

"I can't let the Nine-Tails be revived without a Jinchuuriki the balance or power would be destroyed, but with the dead demon seal I can permanently seal half the Fox's power along with myself, and the remaining half…" Minato said looking down at Naruto who was still up set.

"I'll seal the other half inside Naruto, with the eight trigrams seal!" Minato said once not happy with what he had to do, while both Kushina and Vanera were shocked at this.

Minato then gave a deep sigh. "I know what you want to say… but Jiraiya sensei spoke of the world undergoing a revolution and with it a great disaster." Minato said.

Vanera just looked at him confused. "What do you mean by that Minato?" She asked.

"Tonight I've confirmed two things. The first is the masked man, the one that attacked the Village and you Kushina he is the harbinger of that disaster and Naruto will be the one to stop him. The Jinchuuriki who will blaze the trail, to our future I just know it." Minato said to the two.

Minato then placed Naruto on the ground and done the Ram, Boar, Snake, Rat, Dog, Bird Snake, Ox, and Rooster hand signs. "Have a little faith he is our son after all."

Vanera just looked at the thing that was now behind Minato the 'death god' with a sword in its mouth and what looked like a body at the bottom. It also had long white hair and the face was something that didn't look normal at all not only that the thing had a white gray robe on.

Vanera only looked at her friend. "I really hope that you know what your doing Minato?" Vanera asked herself only to look at Kushina.

* * *

**A/N well another chapter is done and over now I really hoped that you all liked this chapter so please read and review. **

**Now before you all start attacking me on how Vanera wouldn't even touch Madara, you all have to remember that she is a Saiyan elite. Plus she would use her head since she id friends with Minato and was watching what he was doing when fighting Madara himself. Also she is a lot faster then Madara and she did trick him by acting that she was not that fast until it was too late for Madara.**


	11. Chapter 11 The death of Friends

**A/N Well one and all here is chapter 11 and this marks the death of Minato and Kushina sadly. And once again that dick Danzo will try to play his hand again in getting what he wants from the two kids, now as always I do not own anything but I wish I did all I own are my OC's.**

Legend "Talking"

_*Thinking*_

"_**Inner Sakura"**_

"**Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

Chapter 11 The death of Friends

Vanera just watched her two friends in shock at what was going on, she saw that more blood was coming out of Kushina's mouth now too. Kushina was even still on her knees just looking up at Minato, while her Chakra chains still held onto the Kyuubi.

"After I finish the dead demon seal I'll place your remaining Chakra into Naruto as well. You'll meet your soon grown up sooner or latter just like me." Minato told her with a smile on his face as he looked down at her.

"After all the time will come when one day when he will try and attempt to control the Fox's power I want you there to help him." He said, all Kushina did was look up at him.

"Our son, I don't want him to be alone as we both know what a Jinchuuriki goes through and I don't want him to have to be all alone." She said taking more deep breaths.

Vanera just looked at her two friends. "She's right Minato do give up your life!" She yelled not waiting him to do this and leave Naruto all alone.

"She's right Minato I wanted you to be there for him and raise him, why do you have to sacrifice your life?" Kushina asked.

"Kushina's right he'll need his dad and for someone to watch over him." Vanera said not liking this idea at all.

Minato just looked down at his wife with a smile a sad one but a smile none the less. "I have to do this, besides even if I lived I could never substitute for you." He said and he kneed down to look her in the eyes. "There are things Naruto needs to be told, things I know I could never say my self. That's the mother's job, and I need you to carry it out even if you only have the briefest of moments to do so. After all this isn't just for you this is for Naruto too so he gets to see you."

Vanera just watched the as well as keep an on the Kyuubi making sure that it didn't try anything. Yet slowly she saw Minato stand up as a hand went shooting out off his chest. From what Vanera could see that long hand and even the arm come out, and she saw that the nails were longer as well as black, yet that was not all Vanera saw. From the hand all the way to Minato was black like marks that to her looked like tattoos along with some beads that it had as well.

The two women just watched as the hand hit the left arm of the Kyuubi, something that it didn't like at all. _***Damn you Fourth Hokage!* **_

Minato on the other hand just looked at the Kyuubi and said 'Seal' as the Kyuubi's dragged out and into Minato. _*What a heavy Chakra my body' gone all numb.* _He thought to him self as the Seal formed on his chest. It had eight marks around a spiral in the centre with a few burns on his skin.

"Now it's for the Eight Trigrams seal! I'm going to seal the Kyuubi inside Naruto!" Minato yelled as he summoned a small bed with eight lit candles and placed Naruto on the ceremonial throne.

The Kyuubi on the other hand saw this and just looked down at the four after having its Yin chakra sealed away. _***The ceremonial throne he plans to seal me into that child.***_

With this the Kyuubi broke free from Kushina's chains and lifted its right hand claw ready to kill Naruto. However the three saw this just in time to and they knew what the Kyuubi was going to happen, yet as Vanera went to stop this both Minato and Kushina pushed her out off the way.

"Guys why did you do that I…" Vanera stopped as she looked at her two friends in horror at what had just happened to them.

She saw that the Kyuubi had impaled the two with its claw while blood just dripped down on to little Naruto. The blood of both his parents who are giving up their live thanks to this Madara and what he has done.

Vanera just slowly stood to her feet and looked at her friends, despite all the things she used to do in her past. She had tears going down her eyes right now, she saw both Minato and Kushina look at each other and smiled as blood came out of their mouths. Kushina who was in front of Minato was also holding onto the Kyuubi's claw stopping it from killing Naruto.

Kushina just gave a smile as she looked at her husband. "If the farther can do this job, then the mother can do it better right?"

The Kyuubi on the other hand was not happy with this at all as he looked down at the two. **"Damn you humans I will not be sealed into the child!" **It yelled with anger and tried to push its claw down onto Naruto, yet both his parents used all the strength to stop it.

Kushina just smiled as she looked back at Minato. "You win, this is the first argument you have won." She said to him with a smile.

"Thank you Kushina." It was then that Minato summed one of his toads called Gamatora.

Gamatora is a black and orange toad with dark markings around his eyes, mouth and a circular mark just below his mouth. As a scroll toad, his abdomen can extend to reveal a scroll which when concealed, gives him the appearance of wearing an obi

Gamatora just looked at what was going on and was shocked at what he saw. **"Ahhhh it's the Nine tails and the fourth what the hell happened to you!" **Gamatora asked looking at Minato.

Minato on the other hand just looked over towards Gamatora ready to tell him what needed to be done. "Gamatora I'm entrusting you with key to the seal, so please hurry Jiraiya-sensei…store it with in him."

Gamatora just looked at the two and then Vanera who just watch her two friends. "Got it! Good… goodbye." He said as he left to get to Jiraiya with a puff of smock.

Minato just gave a weak smile and looked back at the Shinigami on the other hand just licked its sword while the soul of Minato while the last of the Kyuubi's Yin Chakra went into the soul and all you could see was its head. "There that does it, its time for me to go, Kushina I'm going to perform the Eight Trigrams seal… and try to leave a little of my Chakra in Naruto too. So we don't have much time if you have anything to say to Naruto say it now."

Kushina just looked down at Naruto with a smile and then Vanera. "Hey Vanera thanks for being my friend and please watch out for Naruto, I know that Sakura and him will be good friends." Kushina said with a smile as she then looked down at Naruto.

All Kushina did was smile at her son. "Naruto… don't be a fussy eater, so eat a lot a grow up to be a big boy for your mother, make sure you take a bath everyday and go to bed early and sleep well."

Despite what was going on Vanera slowly got to her feet and walked closer to her friends and watch what they were saying. "No matter what I will never let anyone kill your son or let Danzo use him." She said to the two.

Minato just smiled at this and looked at her. "Thank you Vanera." He said with a smile as more blood came out of their mouths.

Kushina on the other hand just kept on talking to Naruto. "Second make friends, it doesn't matter how many, just make sure they're real friends, people you can always count on no matter what. And just train your hardest and remember everyone has things they are not good at so don't you ever feel down about just do your best." She said with a smile on her face as her eyes closed.

"I also want you to remember this, avoid the three advices I'm about to give to you Naruto, don't borrow money if you can help it, save what you earn from missions, and no drinking until your twenty." She said to him as she smiled.

Kushina then closed her eyes at the next part. "As for woman I know one day you will want a girlfriend someday just try not to pick a weird one, just do what you heart tells you to do." Kushina then laughed as she looked at Vanera. "Who knows maybe you will want to go out with little Sakura."

"The last thing I have to warn you about is Jiraiya-sensei." Kushina said as Vanera and Minato just laughed at this. "Naruto I'm sorry that you're going to experience a lot of pain sand suffering growing up, but I want you to find a dream and what ever you do never let it go you keep fighting for each and every day. I just wish I was there to help you as I have so much to teach you." Kushina said as she let all her tears out before looking at Minato.

"I'm sorry I took so much time Minato." Kushina said with a sad smile.

"Its okay, Naruto it's your dad, listen to your motor-mouth mother and do your best son. **Eight Trigrams Seal!" **Minato said, while Naruto just smiled.

It was then that both fell down to the ground, while Sarutobi came running over to them as fast as he could. Vanera on the other hand had already picked up Naruto and made sure that he was all nice and warm. Vanera just looked down at the two who smiled up at her as a slight wind went over them all.

Kushina just looked up at Naruto and smiled at her son and her friend. "Please Vanera do you best and watch over him. I love you Naruto…" She said to the two as she closed her eyes and soon she was gone.

Minato just looked at her with a sad smile, until he saw Sarutobi running up to them hoping they were alright. "Minato." Sarutobi said as he looked down at his friend, before he went down on to his knees.

Minato just looked at Sarutobi. "I want my son too be seen as a hero, who saved our home Sarutobi." Minato said to him with a weak smile. "And give him his mother's last name so that my enemies can't hurt him." He said with that the last of his life left him.

Vanera just looked down at her two friends as she held Naruto closer to her and she was pissed at the one who had did this. She would make sure that if she ever this Madara or who ever he really was she would make him pay. But she then remembered that if she did this Madara could go after Sakura and she didn't want that at all, so for now she would just help in keeping Naruto safe. So he was placed in an Orphanage hoping that someone would adopt him.

* * *

Later that week both Minato and Kushina were buried along with all the others who were killed in the Kyuubi attack. Yet when People started to hate Naruto once they found out he had the Kyuubi in him they or most anyway wanted him dead.

Vanera didn't know how people found out but she suspected it was Danzo who told everyone what Naruto was. And she knew why he did it was so he would have a hard life and so he could use Naruto as a weapon just like he was going to try on Sakura, but Sarutobi stopped him after Danzo learned what happened to the Fourth.

* * *

It was late a night a Vanera was walking back after seeing her friends and said how Naruto was doing. Both Minato and Kushina had been buried next to each other but I secret so nobody would no that Minato was Naruto's dad.

Vanera had told the two that if no one adopted Naruto soon then she would take him in and look after him as best as she could. But Danzo's men didn't like this at all and the same with their master who wanted to still use Naruto. So as they watched Vanera leave the two Root members just left the graveyard to tell him, not knowing that Vanera saw the two but she didn't care about them right now as she could kill them if they attacked.

Vanera just looked at the night sky as she got close to her home things were not the same now that her friends were gone. But she would keep on going no matter what and make sure to keep their memory alive in side her heart.

As the night wind blow fast her face a few leafs even went past her too and her hair went in her face on while she just closed her eyes. "Such a lovely night isn't it Vanera?" A snide voice asked her, and Vanera knew who voice it was is.

Vanera just opened her eyes to see that Danzo was right in front of her, with that Vanera's smiled had now changed into a frown at seeing this man in front of her. After all that he had tried to do, not only to her daughter but Naruto as well which was something she hated about Danzo so much. To him all he saw children as Tools, weapons to be used as he saw fit with no free will of their own.

So Vanera just turned and looked at him with her eyes showing no emotion at all, something that made Danzo smile. "What the heel do you want Danzo I want to go home, and I have neither the time nor patience right now to deal with you." She said as she got ready to walk away from.

Danzo just smiled as she walked past him, and when she did he whispered something in her ear. "I wouldn't think of adopting the Kyuubi brat." He said, while Vanera just looked back at him with shock.

"You've been spying on me?" She asked keeping her voice down so that nobody heard her as she looked at Danzo in his one eye.

Danzo just nodded his head at this. "Yes I did I have plans for that boy and still your child as well." He said to her, while Vanera know that he was trying to goat her into attacking him.

Yet Vanera just tightened her fists looking at the ground. "I told if you touch her I'll kill you and that goes for Naruto as well." She said with pure rage in her voice. "So just leave me alone Danzo, while I'm still in a good mood."

Vanera was about to walk away from Danzo when he stopped her. "If you do try to adopt then I will make sure everyone knows what you and you little girl are people would use you girl, just to their own power to their clan, and I can always tell the other nations as well." He said while Vanera's eyes went wide with both shock and horror at what she could do.

Vanera just turned around and looked at Danzo who just smiled at her. "And I wouldn't even think of trying to kill me." Danzo told her as he looked at her knowing that she was going to attack. "Because if you do then my men will make sure all the information I have on you and your girl will go to every single Nation." Danzo told her while Vanera just froze right where she was.

"You wouldn't dare?" She asked looking at Danzo.

Danzo just looked at her with his one and as he moved closer to her. "Wouldn't I, your power is too great to waste." He said to her as he walked in front of her, while Vanera looked at his back. "So you do not go anywhere near the Demon child and I will leave your family alone." Danzo said as he walked off with a smile on his face.

Vanera just watched as Danzo left and could tell that he was smiling at what he had just told her. "Damn you, that son of a bitch!" She yelled and punched the ground which resulted in a crack.

Vanera just fell to her knees after that and didn't know what she could do, she wanted to keep an eye on Naruto and even give him a home. However thanks to Danzo she couldn't even do that now, on the one hand she could still just do it but then Danzo would tell everyone about her and Sakura something she did not like at all.

For now she just stood up on her feet and slowly walked home thinking on what she should do. "Maybe the pervert can help can help mw with Naruto, or at least keep an eye on him when I can't." She said to herself.

After walking some more she soon reached her home and just smiled as she opened the door to her home. "Ranki I'm home." She said trying to make out she was happy, Vanera just hoped that it would work.

As she walked into the living room she saw her husband asleep with Sakura in his arms on the settee, which just made her smile at the two. With that she went to get a blanket and soon came back with a red one and just laid next to then as she put the blanket over them and slowly went to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile at his Root building, sure he may have lost two new potential members thanks to Sarutobi and Vanera. The latter of whom killed a lot of his other members, but that not matter to him thanks to the Kyuubi attack he now had new members from the ones that he had lost.

Even though he hated to let the tailed girl go he would do everything to get Naruto into Root. But that didn't matter to him right now he had the time to wait and maybe with some luck that woman and her husband may die.

* * *

Yet high above watch down on them Kushina and Minato were not happy what Danzo had done the two now had halos over the heads. King Yemma who had allowed the two to keep their bodies for what they had done in saving their own son.

Kushina had watched what Danzo had said to Vanera and was very pissed at what the old man had done. "Damn that old man if I was still alive I would kill him foe doing this!" She yelled.

Minato just to hold of her hand as he looked into her eyes not want her not get all enraged right now. "I know I wish I let Vanera kill him now." He said to her, not happy that Danzo wanted to use his son.

When the two had first arrived in other world as it was called they were both shocked at all they could see. After all it's not everyday you see blue and even giant red demons who said where you were going to heaven or hell. And they along with all the other people who lived a good life went into haven, while a very few were sent to hell mainly because they were criminals.

Both Minato and Kushina were then taken into heaven after they were told on what Danzo had done. Even if they two wanted to keep on watching their little baby but where told that they would see him again someday.

* * *

**A/N well another chapter is done not many left now I would, so thanks for reading this chapter. So until next time please leave a review or I will have to send both the Kyuubi and Vegeta after you.**


	12. Chapter 12 Rage of the half Saiyan

**A/N well everyone sorry this took so long but anyway her it is chapter 12 but hey got it done. Now just to let you know I will have a little sister for Sakura after this next chapter, but this chapter will be when Sakura is at least 4 or 5 years old anyway I don't own Naruto or DBZ just Vanera and other OC's and enjoy.**

Legend "Talking"

_*Thinking*_

"_**Inner Sakura"**_

"**Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

Chapter 12 Rage of the half Saiyan

Five years had passed since the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, as well as the death Vanera's two friends Minato and Kushina. This left their son an orphan, this just hurt her even more knowing that Naruto would never get to know his parents were, but she was happy that Naruto had his mother's name.

Vanera knew why this had to be done, Minato still had a few enemies, which still hated him and wanted to kill anyone he had a connection too. She was very thankful that Minato's marriage was kept secret now, or Naruto would never have been safe from the Ninjas of Iwagakure for this she was thankful for.

Yet even after Danzo had threatened her family mainly her little girl, since that day Vanera had thought of a way to out smart Danzo. So she had made a black hooded clock that covered her whole body from head to toe, she already knew that this would be good for keeping an eye on Naruto at night just to be safe as she didn't want somebody to attack him. She only wished that she could help him in the day but she knew that was already hard enough with Danzo's men watching her during the day, but at night she knew that was her best chance to help Naruto.

With her clock on she picked up a mask that would hide her face from the people who attacked Naruto. Right now she looked down at her mask that the Hokage made just for her, as she had already told him what she was going to do a night when Naruto was walking around the streets of the Village. Sarutobi just smiled when she had told him she was going to be keeping an eye on Naruto in secret, so he made her a mask that was different from his ANBU as he made it to have two see through red eyes and unlike the mask the ANBU used it had gap underneath in which you could just see her mouth.

Once she was ready she held her mask in her left hand, but she want to cheek up on Sakura first. So she slowly went towards Sakura's room, to see her little girl sleeping soundly only taking he little breath of air while cuddling her little stuffed rabbit, all Vanera did was look at her little girl with a smile as she gave her a kiss on the head.

After cheeking on Sakura, Vanera went to say good bye to Ranki. "Well I better go, can't have any thug hurt Naruto." She said while her husband just gave her a smile.

He slowly walked over towards her and gave her a hug. "Please be careful out there." He said with a smile, knowing that Danzo might catch on.

Vanera just gave a smile at him. "Oh I will I just can't let Danzo mess Naruto up, as I would never forgive my self if something bad happened to him." She said as she opened the door and ran off with high speed so that no one could see her.

* * *

Meanwhile young Naruto Uzumaki was trying to get away from yet another angry mob that wanted to hurt him. The poor five year old didn't understand why this was happening what had he done wrong, why did the people of his Village hate him so much after all the had tried to even kill him a few times, all he had on was a white T-shirt with a red spiral in the middle on with light blue jeans.

_*Why do they hate me so much? I never did anything wrong to them, yet they call me name and try to kill me.* _Naruto thought to himself trying not to cry.

While behind him Naruto heard the yells of. "Get back here you demon." One yelled as they threw a rock at Naruto which barley missed his head.

Naruto just looked back and saw the looks that they hade on their faces. "Quickly kill that bastard monster for what he did." Another Villager yelled.

Naruto just continued to run as fast as he could go until he mad a wrong turn down an alleyway, which made the Villagers smile. They knew that he was now trapped, with now way out they knew that they could kill this demon off once and for all and been seen as heroes of the Village who killed the Kyuubi.

Naruto just looked back as he saw the villagers get ever so closer to him, all Naruto could do was cover his eyes. "Please why are you doing this just leave me alone, I never hurt you."

Yet one of the Villagers just throws a glass bottle at him, which had hit his face cutting him up a bit. "Shut it demon we don't want to hear it!" He yelled he soon looked to the others. "Alright let's kill this demon." He said with a smile, while the crowd just cheered.

The man just smiled as he looked back at Naruto and took out a Kunai and slowly made his way over to Naruto still smiling. "This is for our Families you demon." He said ready to move in for the kill.

Little did he or anyone else know was that Vanera had just arrived on to the seen and looked down from the roofs. She had got there the moment the man had thrown the bottle at Naruto, and it just pissed her off that they treated Naruto like this after he saved their asses from the Kyuubi.

So acting fast Vanera jumped down from where she and right next to the man, at first Naruto thought that this was another person come to hurt him while the man just smile thinking the same.

However that all changed when she jumped into the air in front of the man and swiped her leg right to his face. This sent him crashing right into the wall of the alleyway, while the mob as Vanera thought to herself just looked on in shock at what they had just saw with their own eyes.

Naruto on the other hand just smiled this person was here to help him, meaning it was just one more person that didn't see him as a monster. He just hopped that he was right about this and that she didn't stop the man to kill him with their own hands, but it was what she was going to say next that made Naruto really smile as she faced the Villagers.

"I will not let you hurt this child, so I suggest that you all just go home." The voice said which they could tell was female.

Yet they didn't listen to her as they slowly move forward a little, Vanera already saw that a few of them had weapons at the ready. "We shall not leave until we've killed that demon!" One yelled.

Vanera on the other hand just gave a deep sigh, knowing that they would not just go home. Naruto just continued to look at the woman who had saved him, and smiled, as he watched this woman deal with the angry mob that had tried to attack him.

The angry mob just all ready them self's as the charged at her, while behind her mask Vanera just gave a little smile. Despite being a lot calmer as well as being a mother now, Vanera still like to fight and it had been a long time since she had one but she needed to make sure that she didn't hurt them too much, even if they all they had it coming.

Vanera dashed right into the mob of Villagers ducking down when they tried to attack her, but she just. A few just looked down at her just before she gave a swap at their feet knocking them to the ground, but she didn't stop there was the person was on the ground she made she to knock him out.

Some of the Villagers just looked at this clocked woman in shock wondering why she was doing this. "Why are you helping this demon?" One asked as he smiled a little. "You should help us kill this demon after all I'm sure it hurt someone you cared about." He said with a grin on his face.

Vanera just looked at the man from behind her mask with her face frowning at what he just said to her. This just made her sick that he would ask her to do something like this, sure she hated the Kyuubi for what it did to Naruto parents and her friends but this wasn't Naruto's fault it was that Madara guy.

She just looked back at little Naruto and couldn't help but smile at him, to bad no one could see it. _*You look like your dad kid.* _She thought to herself, as she looked back to the man.

Vanera already knew that Naruto was a little worried that she would say yes and just turn on him. "I will never help you, attacking a child is just low!" She yelled at him as she got ready to punch him in the face, she added she a little of her Ki into the attack as she wanted it to hurt him.

The man just looked at her as the last thing he saw was her fist making contact with his noise sending him flying out of the alleyway. The other members of the mob just shoot her a look of anger and even disgust, they didn't really like that this stranger was helping this Demon and a few wanted to kill her as well.

"I think you should just leave you Demon lover!" One yelled at her, while others just nodded.

Vanera just gave a sigh at them she knew that it was best if she just ended this already, after all they weren't going to leave Naruto alone. Soon with quick speed Vanera started to knock each member of the mob unconscious, a few did try to attack her but she just moved slightly to the left, as she saw someone try to punch her. All Vanera did was just grab hold of their arm as she throw them into the mob, a few others rushed at her but Vanera just jumped into the sky and kick some in the face.

"Damn you bitch!" One yelled as he tried to punch her but all she did was took hold of her arm brake it.

As the man just screamed the few that were left just looked at the clocked woman before they all ran off. Vanera then looked back at Naruto, while the boy just looked at her with a smile on his face as he got up and ran over to her.

"Thank you for helping me!" Naruto cried as he held onto her, Vanera just gave a smile down at him.

Vanera just kneed down as she picked Naruto up in her arms as a Team of ANBU showed up. "What's going on here?" One with a dog masked asked.

Vanera just started to explain to the ANBU at what happened and what the mob tried to do to Naruto. Once she was done telling them, the ANBU just looked down at the ones who were unconscious before looking back up at her and nodded.

"Alright then we'll take them to the Hokage." One with a wolf mask said as the AMBU picked them up before they all headed off.

Once they were gone, Vanera just looked down at Naruto. "So how about we go get something to eat?" She asked as Naruto just smiled at her.

Naruto just beamed with delight at this as he jumped down. "Sure I know just the place too, Ichiraku's Ramen stand here we come!" Naruto yelled as he pulled Vanera to Ichiraku's Ramen stand.

Vanera just laughed lightly at Naruto and how much the little boy loved Ramen, she just hoped that that was not all he had everyday. After a while of Naruto pulling Vanera hand to Ichiraku's Ramen stand the young Uzumaki just smiled, while Vanera just looked at the place and just smiled behind her mask.

To her it looked a little run down with five banners that was a done like a door, which just hung down from the ceiling. "Hey Ayame, old man it me!" Naruto yelled as he entered the Ramen bar.

When the two went inside Teuchi the owner of the Ramen stand just smiled at Naruto. "Hello Naruto, who's your friend that you brought with you?" Teuchi asked as he looked over at the clocked Vanera.

Naruto just gave a smile. "She saved from some of the Villagers who tried to hurt me." He said as he looked over to her.

Teuchi just looked at Vanera with a strange look wondering who she was. "So my dear, you saved little Naruto here."

It was then that Ayame also came out and looked over at Naruto and Vanera she gave a warm smile at him. But when she looked at Vanera she just wondered who she was, and just like her father she was worried that this person would hurt him.

Vanera just laughed a little before she answered him. "Yeah I couldn't let them hurt him could I?" She said with a smile looking at Naruto. "I mean he's just a little boy." She said while Teuchi and Ayame knew who it was behind that mask, after all he could tell by her voice.

The two just continued to smile at her, as they already knew that she must be hiding for some reason why they didn't know, but the two were just happy that she was looking out for Naruto. "Hey I'm not a kid lady I'll have you know tomorrow I start training to become a ninja!" Naruto yelled with a grin.

Vanera on the other hand just took a seat on the stool, while Naruto sat next to her. "So what are you two going to have?" Teuchi asked the two, as Naruto smile just got even bigger.

"I'll have a Miso Ramen please." Naruto said already thinking about his favourite dish.

Vanera just smiled from behind her mask as she looked at Teuchi. "I'll have a Pork Ramen please." She said with a smile while Naruto just looked at her.

It confused Naruto to as how she would eat the Ramen with her mask on. "Hey Lady, how are you going to eat your Ramen with that mask on?" Naruto asked as he might get a good look at who she was underneath.

"Oh don't worry Naruto I think I will be able to do it." She said as she moved her mask just a little, so that it was on her nose.

"Ohhhhhh I wanted to see who you were." Naruto said as he crossed his arms over his chest at this.

Vanera on the other hand just giggled lightly. "Now, now Naruto a woman has to have some secrets." She said with a smile.

"She's right you know Naruto." Teuchi said a he brought them their meals. "A man must know when to keep out of and her woman secrets Naruto." He said with a smile as he placed the Ramen down for the two.

Naruto just smiled even more at the sight of his Ramen. "Alright! At last Ichiraku's Ramen!" He yelled as he got a pair of chopsticks.

Soon the two just started to eat their meal and a few bowls later Vanera was shocked at how much Naruto could eat. Yet she didn't know that Naruto was also thinking of the same thing when he was looking at her, as he thought that only he eat that much so fast too.

* * *

After many blows of Ramen later, Vanera decided to take Naruto to his home yet what she saw disgusted her. All around Naruto's apartment she could see that it was trashed even Naruto's own bed was destroyed poster ripped in half even his food was stolen from him.

All Vanera could feel right now was rage in her at what she saw all she could think about was why? Why couldn't they just leave the poor child alone after all that has happened to him, after all a few people treated like a human and not just a monster like all of the other villagers?

Vanera just looked down at Naruto and saw how upset he was, yet she just smiled at him, even if Naruto couldn't see it. "Why don't I help you tidy this place up?" She asked.

Naruto just looked up as he tried not to cry in front of her, he was just5 happy that she was going to help him tidy his place up. Vanera already knew that this place was giving to Naruto by Sarutobi, since no one had adopted him just because he had the Kyuubi in him she just wished that she could do it, but knew that Danzo would not allow that to happen.

* * *

After two hours Naruto place was all fixed up again sadly he had lost a few things as well, and Vanera knew that they were stolen. Most likely to she upset Naruto even more, she just looked down at him and Naruto could already tell she didn't like what had been done to his place but he was used to it.

So all the young boy did was look at her with a smile. "Thanks for the help lady." He said to her but he also knew how angry she was too. "Don't worry about it, it's not like that took anything that was valuable to me." Was all he told her in a low voice?

Vanera knew that Naruto was hurting and she knew that the boy was hiding the pain he felt right now. "Hey Naruto everything will get better I just know it." She told him.

Naruto just looked at her a little confused, but just nodded and smiled at her, "So will I see you again?" He asked.

Vanera just nodded at him. "Oh you will but only at night as I'm busy during the day little one." She said with a laugh.

Naruto on the other hand didn't like the way she had just called him little. "Hey I'm not little I'm going to be a Ninja Lady!" He yelled at her.

Vanera once again laughed lightly at Naruto. _*He's just like his mother.* _She thought to herself.

With that she left the Apartment and made her way back home in the dark of night, making sure that no one could see her. After all the last thing that she needed right now was for one of Danzo's men to see her and run off to tell him what she had been doing, but even so she couldn't let that scum bag win or take her little girl away from her.

Once she got back home she checked on Sakura again just to make sure that Danzo didn't try to take. She just gave a happy sigh that she was still in her bed, nice and safe she found it sweet how she wanted to see the moon and the stars, as she heard about it many times before.

Yet all she and Ranki told her was that she couldn't see it and told her not too, Sakura just looked at her parents that day and nodded still not sure why. She was unsure about her little girl being a ninja as she could get hurt but Vanera knew it would only make her stronger thanks to her Saiyan blood.

No what worried her was what people would say when they saw her tail, as she had also kept her's hidden from people. Sakura on the other hand didn't know how to do that yet and it worried that the kids would pick on her for it, that and mock her forehead which was bigger as well but that just made her smatter. "Well at least she might get to know Naruto when she starts." She said with a smile on her face as she left the room.

Vanera walked down the hall to her room as she saw Ranki ready for bed, until he saw her come in. "So how did it go?" he asked with a little worry that Naruto could have been hurt.

Vanera on the other hand just smiled at him. "I must say he very much like Kushina that much I can tell while he looks just like Minato."

Ranki just laughed a little. "Well he'll be a hit with the ladies then." He said laughing a little as he saw a 16 year old Naruto running away from all the girls who wanted a date with him.

Vanera just nodded and thought it would be funny as well, with as she headed to bed with her husband. Both knew that Sakura would start to learn on how to become a Ninja tomorrow, something that she wanted very much to be for a while now and they could do nothing about it really. She was a Saiyan after all and her blood wanted a challenge, all the two could do right now was wait and see what the day brought and hope for the best as well.

* * *

The next morning Sakura was the first to wake up, she just open her eyes and smiled to herself. This was it, this was the day she would start to learn on how to be a Kunoichi something she hoped she would be good at and make both her parents proud.

Jumping out of bed she changed out off her Pyjamas and into some clothes. "There we go I'm already." She said with a smile as she looked in the mirror, she had a dark blue top her even her jean were a dark blue too

While looking in the mirror she saw her brown tail and frowned a little, she just wished she knew why she was born with one. After all no one in her family had one and she hadn't yet asked her parents why she had it, but will ask them soon as to why she had one she could only hope they would tell her soon.

"Well I can ask once I get home from the academy." Sakura said with a smile on her face, as she went to see her parents who were also starting to get up too.

Sakura just looked at her mum and dad with a smile on her face which also made her tail move back and forth as well. "Hi Mummy hi Daddy." She said sitting down at the table.

Vanera just looked over at her with a smile on her face. "Well good morning my little angel, are you excited about starting the ninja academy?" Vanera asked with a smile making their breakfast.

Sakura just looked towards her mother with a smiled and nodded. "You bet I am Mummy, I just can't wait to be a Ninja!" Sakura yelled happy about to day. "Not only that I'm going to make sure your both proud of me."

Vanera and Ranki just looked at her and smiled, just looking at how happy she was to start her training. Once Vanera placed the food on the table the tow parents just watched how fast she had eaten her food, of course Vanera was doing the same as Ranki knew that they did eat a lot more the normal people.

Once Sakura was done she just smiled at her mother. "Thanks Mummy, I just love your cooking." She said with a smile.

The two just smiled at her as she went to brush her teeth, and while she was gone Ranki looked over at his with a smile. "So when are we going to tell her about being half alien?" he asked her.

However she just gave a sigh. "I was thinking to wait until she was older maybe her thirteenth birthday, as I don't want her to be arrogant of her power that she has." Ranki just nodded at what she said after all everyone who was not a clan knows how arrogant the Uchiha were of their power.

"Your right sweet heart that is the last thing we need from our little girl is to think she is better then others." He told her as he gave her a kiss.

Vanera just returned the kiss as they heard Sakura coming back. "I'm already mummy." She said with a smile on her face.

Vanera just looked down at her with a smile. "Well we better get you there then." She said to her. Vanera also made sure to hide Sakura's tail so that no body could see it, she did this by helping wrap her tail around her waste, then she used her t-shirt to hide it even more.

After walking to the two had reached ninja academy where many other parents were taking their kids for their first day. Vanera just looked at the academy it was quite large and it was comprised of several buildings. The building could be identified by the tree in front of it which has a swing on it as well as the giant sign with the kanji for fire.

It was then Vanera saw Naruto sitting on a swing not to far from where she and Sakura was Vanera could see that he was unhappy and for a reason. He didn't have his parents here with him something that she blames Madara for, it was then that Naruto look up at the two and saw Sakura and she saw him smile at her and at how happy she was.

All Naruto could so was sit on the swing looking at all the happy family's with their kids that were about to start their first day. Naruto couldn't help but smile at her, he didn't really know why but he just he just loved looking at her more so her lovely pink hair but was confused why her mum didn't have it.

_*Wow she looks so pretty.* _Naruto thought as he look at her which just made him smile, but he soon saw her mother look at him and was worried she would do something yet he was shocked as she smiled at him a little.

Vanera then turned back to look at her daughter. "Now sweet heart you do as the teacher tells you and make lots of friends alright?" She said and kissed Sakura on her forehead before she and the other mothers left.

Slowly all the kids went in the academy that they would be learning at for the next few years. Once everyone was sitting down Sakura just looked around her class mates that she would be with the next few years, it was then that the door opened and two teachers walked into the class.

The first had Brown hair that was in a ponytail, along with dark eyes and a scar that was running across the bridge. He was also wearing the standard Konoha Shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals and flak jacket, while his sleeves are also rolled up about ¼ way. His name was Iruka Umino and would be one of the two teacher to teach the calls about being a ninja and what the needed to learn as well.

The next was a man called Mizuki which the class saw that he had shoulder-length, white hair that has a slight hint of blue to it and green eyes. He wears the standard attire of the Konoha-ninja, with forehead protector, sandals and flak jacket which he was wearing like a bandanna.

Iruka just looked at the calls and smiled at them "Welcome everyone I'm Iruka Umino." He said indicating himself before waving his hand at Mizuki. "And this is Mizuki, and for the next few years we'll be teaching you everything that you'll need to know about becoming a ninja." He told them with a bright smile.

Iruka then looked at the class. "Now I'd like you all to introduce your self's."

The first one to introduce them self was Aburame Shino was the first to say who he was and the clan that he came from. The class saw that he had dark sunglasses on with a jacket hanging down to his knees and the addition of a hood that obstructs his face.

Soon one by one every had a go and soon it was Sakura turn, so she got up in front of the Class. Everyone just looked at her, while a few just gave her odd looked at her pink hair and a few looked at her forehead and saw how big it was.

One such girl was Ami who had shoulder-length purple hair with the exception of one long band on the left side of her face, and brown eyes. She was wearing a striped blouse that was tied at her neck and waist over a dark blues dress that had a marking on the left sleeve but none on the right she also had a pair of dark pants and sandals on her as well.

Ami just gave a smirk at Sakura as she looked at the poor little talk about her self as well as why she wanted to be a ninja as well. After fifteen minutes, everyone had introduced them they had all started to learn the rules of being a ninja, which class listened too very carefully.

* * *

After Class Sakura sat down by a tree to eat her lunch, the young Saiyan just sat there as she ate her lunch. But she looked around her making sure no one could see her tail as she let it free from its prison, Sakura just gave a sigh happy her tail was free. "That's much better." She said with a smile on her face.

It was then that Ami walked up to her at first Sakura thought that she wanted to be friends with her. "Hi I'm Sakura Haruno." She said as she looked up at Ami with a smile.

Yet the purple haired girl just gave a cruel smirk at her and saw her tail which made a smile a little more. Sakura on the other hand was a little confused why this girl was looking at her so much.

Sakura just blinked a little looking at the girl in front of her. "Um why are you looking at me?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

It was then that Ami snapped her finger and two other girls came up to her, and like Ami they too smiled at Sakura in a not so friendly way. Sakura on the other hand wondered what was going on now, as the two new girls just looked at her tail a smiled then they looked at her forehead.

The first was named Kasumi who had light brown hair an afro style with a shuriken-like mark in it. She also wore a purple dress with mesh underneath and long sleeves along with two sets of belt-like fixtures to it.

The other girl was called Fuki who had spiky red hair and big brown eyes. She wore a blouse that was half green and half yellow along with a grey scarf she also wore a pair of light-coloured pants.

The three girls all just smiled at her, and something told Sakura right here that they didn't want to be friends with her. "I think I should be going now." Sakura said getting up on her feet to the three as she tried to leave.

Sakura just looked ahead of her to see that both Fuki and Kasumi were blocking her way, while Ami walked up behind her. "Sadly we can't let you do that you forehead monkey freak!" Ami said with venom in her voice.

Sakura was a little taken back by what Ami just said to her. "WH…what?" She asked a little scared as she saw the three girls were bigger then her.

Ami just smirked at the girl. "Didn't you hear what I said, I called you a freak." Ami said as she grabbed hold of Sakura tail.

Sakura could already feel the pain hit her body when Ami did this her mother had already told her that she should not let anyone grab it. She now knew why the pain she felt when Ami grabbed it made her body go limp she couldn't even move right now and Sakura tried to do her best to get free, yet nothing worked.

Ami and her two friends just laughed at this. "Ahhhh what's the matter Forehead or should we call you monkey girl?" Ami asked as she pulled Sakura's tail, making her yelp in pain.

Sakura just turned her head at Ami as she saw the girl laughing at her. "Look at you." Ami said laughing. "What are you?" She asked pulling her tail even more.

Fuki and Kasumi both just laughed at her as well. "Your right Ami." Fuki said laughing at the poor girl. "I mean what person has a tail, and then there's her forehead just look at the size of it, it has to be bigger then the Hokage mountain." She said with an even bigger laugh then before.

Sakura just felt awful right now she had just started the Academy today and she was already being picked on. This went on for a short time with all three girls calling her names and pulling her tail as well as pocking her forehead, once it was time for class the three girls just left her alone. Sakura on the other hand just picked her self up and walked to class, along the way she made sure to hide her tail as she didn't want anymore else to see it.

* * *

As the day went on Sakura made sure to keep away from Ami and her friends so that they didn't pick on her. And lucky for her it worked, as the first day ended and she just waited for either her mum or dad to pick her up, yet she was also keeping an eye out for Ami and her two friends as she didn't want to meet them again.

After a while she saw her mother and just ran over to her with a smile trying her best not to look up set. As the last thing she wanted was for her parents to worry about her and if they did they could pull her of from being a ninja, something she didn't want as it would mean she couldn't handle some bullies.

*_Maybe it was just an off day.* _Sakura thought to herself with a smile on her face as she ran up to her mother with a smile, after all she had learned a lot today.

Sadly for her she was wrong, for as the weeks went on she just got picked on more and more, sometimes they even stepped on her tail. Which really hurt for a few days and when her mother asked what happened to her? Sakura said that sat on it while having fun Vanera just smiled at her and said it was alright that.

* * *

Yet on one day she just could take it anymore and ran and told her parents everything. "Mommy, Daddy!" Sakura yelled as she ran into her home, as her two parents just looked at her and saw the tears in her eyes.

Both just looked at her a little worried at what happened to her, or what had made her this upset. "Sweet heart what's the matter?" Vanera asked as she bent down to look at Sakura in the eyes.

Sakura slowly told her parents everything that had happened to her since she started the academy. The two didn't like what she told them, but also knew that they would also keep doing this to her maybe even worse if they told the three girls parents, so the two just looked at her with a smile.

"Sakura don't listen to what they say, as no matter what we will always love you for who you are." Vanera said as she picked her up.

Ranki just looked at her as well as he kissed her head. "Your mother is right Sakura, always remember that you are so much stronger then them." He told her.

Sakura just smiled at what her two parents said to her, and knew that they were right she shouldn't let the girls get to her. With that said she would try to make sure the people wouldn't pick on her so much any more, that was something she would do.

* * *

Yet Sakura was once again wrong as Ami had more kids that started to pick on her even worse then before. No much how Sakura tried to get away they just pulled her tail making it hard for her to get away, while at other times they just called her names and said how useless she is.

"Mummy!" Sakura called out as she ran towards her mother after another day of being picked on.

"Yes Sakura-chan?" Vanera said as she looked at her daughter. "What's wrong, why are you crying?" Sakura replied by jumping onto her leg and wrapping her arms around it.

"The kids at school picked on me again even after what you and Daddy told me! It's not my fault I have a tail or a big forehead!" The jade eyed girl screamed out sadly, a brown furry tail stuck out from her clothing. Sakura's mother knelt down and smiled gently.

"Sakura, be proud of what you have. Soon you'll be able to show that your forehead isn't just big, but it holds a big brain. I'll tell you what." The necklace was removed from her neck and she placed it around Sakura's. "Whenever you're getting picked on, just think that your mummy's with you through this necklace."

Sakura grinned happily. "Thanks mummy!"

* * *

The next day Sakura was in the park right now having fun when Ami Fuki and Kumasi walked up to her and saw the necklace she had on. "Well what's this?" Ami asked with a smile as she pushed Sakura to the ground while Fuki grabbed hold of her tail.

It was then Ami took of her necklace and looked at it with a smile. "Well what do we have here?" Ami asked taking the necklace off.

"Stop it that my mum she gave it to me!" She yelled with tears.

Ami on the other hand just laughed some more as she put it on her own neck. "I must say this looks a lot better on me then you." She said with a grin.

The three girls just continued to laugh at her, while something inside Sakura snapped. _*That's it I've had it its time for them to die!* _She thought as she saw that Fuki had let go of her tail.

The three girls just looked at her and laughed not even seeing the smirk that said girl had on her face. "I don't know what you three find so funny." Sakura said.

The three girls just looked back at Sakura with a little fear, as right now they didn't know what was wrong with her. "So what are you going to go now freak!" Fuki yelled with a smiled as she got ready to punch Sakura.

Sakura on the other hand just grabbed the girls arm and just broke it. "Ahhhhhhhh, my arm!" Fuki yelled in pain as Ami and Kumasi ran over to their friend.

"Fuki are you alright!" Ami yelled scared at what had come over Sakura.

Sakura on the other hand just walked over to the three girls who just looked at her in fear. "Stay back from us you freak!" Ami yelled yet Sakura just smirked at them

"Why after all that you and your friends have done to me why should I leave you alone." Sakura said smiling even more then before.

The three girls just got up and moved away from her only for Sakura to bloke the path for the three to get away. "Why are you three going I thought we were going to have fun?" She said as she walked up to them.

Once she was close to their faces she looked at Ami. "I think I'll be taking my necklace back Ami!" Sakura said as she took the necklace off Ami and put in back around her neck.

"There we go, back to its rightful owner." She said with a smile as she looked up at the three scared girls. "But what should I do with the three of you?" She asked thinking a little.

The three bullies just looked at Sakura a little worried at what had come over her. "Keep away from us forehead you got your necklace back!" Kasumi yelled at Sakura not wanting to get her hurt like Fuki did.

Sakura just ran over to three as she kicked Kasumi in the stomach sending her fly into a tree that was close by. Ami on the other hand just looked at her friend seeing that she was knocked out, while Fuki just kept her eyes close in both fear and pain from what was done to her arm.

Sakura soon grabbed hold of Ami's neck making sure her grip was also tight. "So how does it feel to be on the other end Ami?" Sakura yelled in anger as she saw said girl trying to breathe for air.

Sakura just giggled a little as she heard Ami try to talk, but all Sakura heard was gasps for air. "Oh come on Ami, say something it's not fun if you don't beg."

Ami on the other hand did try to beg, she didn't want to die here not like this all she could do was chock for air. Sakura on the other hand just smiled a little more as her Saiyan side came out, all she wanted to do right now was make the three girl pay for the humiliation that they had giving her.

Sakura continued to smile as she got ready to snap Ami's neck. "I hope you like the after life Ami." Sakura said with a grin on her face.

"Sakura stop!" A voice yelled at her, with both fear and shock at what was going on in front of them.

Sakura just smiled as she knew who that vice belonged to; she just looked back as she looked at the older woman. "Well hi mum, just teaching this little bitch a lesson." Sakura said with a smile as she got ready to kill Ami.

* * *

**A/N well at long last this chapter is done sorry for the long wait guys been very busy lately, with little free time. But at least its done with just three chapter left of this fic that show Sakura past which I will not show much off just the main parts I feel should be shown. But if you like I will take ideas that any of you have or want to see, as for next chapter Sakura will fight her mother, it won't be an all out fight as Sakura is not as powerful as Vanera.**

**So until next time guys please leave a review it dose help me know that you like my story.**


	13. Chapter 13 Mother vs Daughter and lost

**A/N I'm so sorry guys again sorry for the long wait had to do other stories but he better late than never right? Anyway I own nothing just my OC's hell if I did then I would be rich.**

Legend "Talking"

_*Thinking*_

"_**Inner Sakura"**_

"**Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking"**

Chapter 13 Mother vs. Daughter

As Vanera looked over at Sakura she knew that she would have to act fast if she wanted to save the girl in Sakura grip. Any longer and Sakura would kill Ami, so moving slowly towards Sakura making sure not to do anything to sudden and Vanera could already tell that Sakura was looking over at her with a smirk on her face.

Sakura on the other hand just looked back from her mother to Ami who was watching what was happening. "Come on mum she needs to die after all she has done to me." Sakura said as she looked at Ami in the eyes a smirked at her. "Her and her friends will die by my hands, right Ami!" Sakura said as she yelled Ami name.

"Sakura I know that she must of hurt you along with her friends but you can't do this as you will never be able to take it back." Vanera said as she looked at Sakura who only smile at her mother.

"Oh Mum I don't want to take it back." She said as she looked at Ami who by now was crying her eyes out while Sakura just giggled at this site. "That's it Ami I want you to cry I want you to suffer just like you have done to me you BITCH!" Sakura yelled as she got ready to snap Ami neck.

Vanera just looked on as she had no other choice but to fight Sakura in order to save this girl. So moving so fast that Sakura couldn't even see her mother the young half Saiyan was knocked to the ground, while Vanera just put Ami down safely as mother and daughter looked at each other.

With a sigh Sakura walked over slowly to her mother. "Mum please get out they way, I don't want to hurt you." Sakura said as she moved even closer while Ami just looked on at Sakura.

"Please stop, I'm sorry I hurt you." Ami cried as she was too scared to run away or do anything else.

Yet Sakura just gave a sickly giggle at the girl. "Oh Ami I can't let you go after everything you did to me can I?" Sakura asked with a growl in her voice as she just looked at Ami who by now was crying in fear at what was going to happen to her.

Vanera just looked over at Sakura and knew what she would have to do, and that was to fight her but she was going to try one last time to get to her. "Sakura sweet heart, please don't do this." Her mother said as she got into a fighting stance.

Sakura only giggled at seeing her mother in this fighting stance and just looked at her. "Come on mum I don't want to hurt you but I won't let Ami get away with what she has done to me either."

Yet despite this Vanera still didn't move nor did she back away she just stayed were she was and looked at Sakura. "I'm not going to do that honey." She said as Vanera went rushing over to Sakura at high speed that shocked Sakura a little.

"How can my mum be this fast she not a ninja?" Sakura thought as she ducked thanks to still being little.

"Sorry sweet heart but I need to do this." Vanera called as she went to punch her little girl so as to knock her out.

But Sakura just dropped to the ground and swiped her leg towards her mother trying to knock Vanera to the ground only for Sakura to see her mother jump into the air and do a back flip. All Sakura did was just continue to look at her mother with anger, she was not going to let her mother stop her from getting payback on the three girls that caused her so much pain in her life.

Sakura then saw that Ami was running away from the two scared for her life at what could happen is she stayed here any longer, and right now she didn't. "No you don't Ami I'm not even done with you!" Sakura yelled about to go after the frightened girl but was stopped by her mother who just jumped in front of Sakura.

"Sakura I'm telling you to stop this right now!" Vanera yelled at Sakura knowing she had to do all she could to reach her baby girl.

"NO! That bitch needs to die along with her bitch friends who made my life hell, and I won't stop until they are dead for all the pain they gave me mum!" Sakura yelled with anger in her voice.

Vanera just looked at Sakura as she saw the tears from her little girl's eyes, but she was also worried of her Saiyan side that was taking hold of her. "I'm sorry sweetheart." Vanera said in a low voice as the elite Saiyan as Sakura only looked at her mother tilting her head in a confused manner.

Vanera eyes just shoot up as she looked over at Sakura and dashed right at her with speed that Sakura had no idea her mother had, the next thing Sakura knew was a hard punch right in the stomach that made her cough up some spite while also falling down to her keens. Sakura was begging to find it hard to also breathe now as she looked up at Vanera with a little sadness in her eyes, while Vanera just looked on knowing the punch would not hurt her but knock her out.

Looking up one last time Sakura just fell to the ground went unconscious on the grass, while her mother just walked up to her and gave a sigh. "That tail started this." She said as she took hold of it and pulled it out.

Vanera then picked Sakura up in her arms as she turned around and saw Sarutobi who had felt that something was wrong. "Vanera is everything alright?" The old Hokage asked as he approached the two and saw the unconscious Sakura in Vanera's arms.

"We need to make sure the four don't remember anything that happened." Vanera said as she looked at Sakura then the three girls who had bullied her and in way made her snap with rage at the three.

Sarutobi just nodded as he looked over at the three girls and summoned his Anbu over to their location so they could also pick up the three girls. "Don't worry Vanera they won't remember this." The old Hokage said as he looked at Sakura knowing this was something the little girl wouldn't want to remember.

Vanera just nodded as she looked at the three girls being picked up by the Anbu, while Vanera just looked back at Sarutobi. "So what are we going to do so they don't remember?" She asked.

"Inoichi Yamanaka." Was all he said as Vanera nodded knowing how well the Yamanaka are with memories and even taking them away if need be?

Vanera simple looked at her little girl and smiled knowing that this had to be done so that the four girls never knew what happened, and it was for the best as well the little all four knew the better.

The Hokage then looked over at one of the Anbu who was wearing a Bear mask over his face. "I need you to go and inform Inoichi Yamanaka that we shall be coming over to see him." Sarutobi ordered in a low voice, while the Anbu just nodded and left in the blink of an eye.

With that the ones remaining left to go and wipe the girls memories, Vanera just looked down at Sakura who was in her arms and gave a sad smile. She didn't like what happened to Sakura but knew she would not remember what she almost done or what she was forced to do.

* * *

After more walking Vanera looked over to see that they had reached Inoichi's home and Vanera saw Inoichi walk out of his home. "Don't worry Lord Third Ino and my wife isn't home right now." He said looking at the four girls who had been knocked unconscious before looking at the Third Hokage. Inoichi the looked over at the four girls who had been brought to him and then Vanera who he had meet now and then when she brought Sakura over to play with Ino.

"So what is the problem Lord Hokage?" Inoichi asked as he just looked at the four girls wondering what he wanted and why he brought Sakura and the other three girls.

Sarutobi just simple nodded and looked back at Vanera. "Yes Inoichi we need you to erase their memories of this day." Was all the Third said in a low tone as he just looked over at Vanera.

Inoichi just nodded as the Yamanaka Leader invited the group into his house as the four girls were all placed onto the table as Inoichi looked at all four girls, before he looked up at both Vanera and Sarutobi. "So you sure you want this?" He asked looking at the two as he wanted to make sure before doing this as there was no going back for the four.

The two could only node their heads as Vanera just looked at Sakura, and she couldn't help but smile ever so slightly at her daughter but took a deep breath. "Yes I'm sure." Was all Vanera said looking away not wanting to see it but from what she had been told it wouldn't hurt Sakura.

Inoichi just moved over to Sakura as he placed his right hand on Sakura's head and began to look into her mind but only at the parts Sarutobi told Inoichi to look at. After all he didn't want anyone else finding out about Vanera or her Alien Blood, it was already bad enough that Danzo knows what Vanera and her child are.

Before long he saw what he was looking for and looked up at Vanera and Sarutobi. "Okay I found what I'm looking for." He said as gazed at Sarutobi and Vanera who just nodded at him so that he could continue. And after some time any memory of what had happened today and what she has almost done, Inoichi then proceeded to do the same to Ami and her friends.

* * *

A few weeks later after the incident things had just carried on like it never happened and the only ones who knew of what Sakura almost done was Vanera and Sarutobi. However, it was as if there was a scar within her that could never be healed no matter what and the two were a bit worried for her.

"Damn…" frowned Vanera, knowing that there would be no turning back now though she was still a bit concerned for her young daughter as it would be a long time before she would be taught to control her Saiyan powers but she needed to do so as soon as possible.

"Mommy?" came Sakura's voice from behind, catching the young woman off-guard for a moment only to smile at the girl, picking her up in her arms in a caring fashion. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong… don't worry about it sweetie" she said to her child, kissing her forehead and trying to be convincing that everything was alright. "Now dinner will be ready in an hour so go and have fun."

Looking at little confused Sakura just nodded at her mother and just smiled before going off to play. As she left Vanera just smiled but knew she would soon have to go and see how Naruto was but that could wait until after Sakura was in bed, as she knew that he would be hunted and hurt by the people of the village something that was begging to make her angry at them all.

With a deep and heavy sigh Vanera just continued to make the dinner for her family and just smiled as she simply looked out the window as she saw Sakura play with her friend Ino. All Vanera did was smile happy with the life she and her family had, and she would make sure that Danzo wouldn't ever harm them.

* * *

And for the past few years that was how it was like as Danzo hadn't tried to get Sakura again nor was he after Naruto, but not all had been well Vanera had heard of what had happened to the Uchiha Clan and on the night it happened she had felt a chill down her spin.

As she knew what would make her feel that way as she had when she was with Minato and Kushina last night alive, and she was going to go to kill the one who called himself Madera, however she knew that this was her chance to get back at him for what he had done to Naruto's parents and to also make sure he would never hurt anyone ever again.

After all she is Saiyan elite so she had nothing to fear when she went to deal with him, but she wanted to be ready too. Yet by the time she got her old armor as well as told the third Hokage and arrived there was no sight of Madera only the sight of many dead Uchiha on the ground.

Vanera simple shock her head to get rid of the thoughts and wanted to think of more happy thoughts as tomorrow Sakura would be passing her exams at the ninja academy and Vanera couldn't be more happy for her, but she couldn't help but give a weak sigh. "I just hope that Naruto can pass as well." She said as she looked at the time and knew she would have to check on Naruto soon. "Maybe I can ask him, when I go to have some Ramen with him later." She said with a smile, and was about to make herself a drink when Sakura came into the house.

"Hello sweet heart how was your day." Vanera said as she looked over to Sakura as she took her ninja sandals off.

Sakura on the other hand just gave a deep sigh to her mother. "Well it was alright until that Naruto kid painted the Hokage's faces and embarrassed me again." She said with a deep sigh as she looked at her mother, hoping that maybe she would be able to help her in a way so Naruto would leave her alone so she could ask Sasuke out.

"I see…" She said with a smile on her face knowing a little on how Naruto had a crush on her daughter. "Maybe I can have a talk with him when I have the chance." she told Sakura, doing her best to try and help her daughter with this 'problem' she was having. "Where is he now?"

"I'm not sure, you can try his house or the restaurant, he usually goes there to have some ramen." explained Sakura, lowering her head as she didn't want anymore problems from him for sometime. All Vanera did was smile and kissed her daughter's forehead and knew that she and Naruto would be a cute couple even Kushina thought.

"I'll see what I can do okay? I promise you have nothing to worry about." reassured Vanera, having something in mind that could help cheer the pink-haired girl up which made the girl curious on what it was but hoped she was right.

"Mom?" Sakura decided to speak up, as if she wanted to say something more to her mom due to remembering what else to say. "There's more that you might want to know about?"

"What is it sweet heart." She asked but had a feeling she knew what Sakura was going to say.

With a little sigh escaping from her lips Sakura just looked up at her mum. "Well he's always asking me out, but I don't like him that way." Sakura said as she went on to tell her mother how he got in the way of her wanting to ask Sasuke out, and Vanera caught the love struck awe in her daughters eyes.

Vanera just smiled as she knew that it was just a crush and her Saiyan side wanted the one who was stronger hence Sasuke. "Well you never know Sakura as people grow the change." She said with a smile as Sakura just looked on confused at what her mother just said.

* * *

After a few more hours passed Vanera soon got her cloak and mask on and went to where she met with Naruto when she went out at night, and after some time she saw Naruto at the Ramen stand with his and Sakura's teacher Iruka Umino. "That is my dream to be the best Hokage ever then everyone will have to look up to me." She heard Naruto's voice.

Smiling she just walked into the Ramen stand as Naruto looked around and saw the other person who cared for him which was not many. "Hey it's you!" Naruto yelled with a big grin on his face.

Vanera just looked down at Naruto with a smile on her face a she rubbed the top of his blonde head. "Why hello Naruto, so how is it going?" She asked smiling from behind her mask.

Naruto just started grinning even more as he told her about the large prank that he had pulled today. "Boy that was so good, nobody could find." Naruto said with an even larger grin on his face as he then looked over to Iruka. "Well apart from Iruka. " Naruto said as he looke3d over to his teacher. "He found me right away I just wish I knew how he did that."

Vanera simple chuckled at this as she looked at Naruto before asking the young boy something. "So Naruto, is there anyone in your class that you really like?" Vanera asked as she laughed lightly already knowing the answer, but she wanted to hear it from Naruto.

Naruto could only just lightly blush when she has asked him this and slowly the blonde nodded slightly. "Well you could say that." Naruto responded in a low voice as he looked down to his feet.

Vanera once again just laughed at this. "So who is she then?" Vanera asked as she ordered the Ramen that she always had when meeting up with Naruto.

"Well you see there is this one girl that I'm in class with." Naruto explained with a slight smile.

"And what is her name?" Even if Vanera already knew the answer she wanted to hear it from Naruto.

Blushing even more then he did before Naruto just looked at her and despite not being able to see her eyes or even face he could tell she was smiling. "Well her name is Sakura Haruno, and she is just so pretty. While many hate her forehead I think that she looks even prettier with it, so much that I want to kiss it." Naruto just went on and everything he said about Sakura was positive.

"Oh, you are talking about her aren't you?" asked Vanera with a light smile on her face. "I know her very well you know." Vanera said something that surprised Naruto to no end. "In any case, while it is cute that you like her… I'm afraid she thinks you're embarrassing her."

"Oh really? She said that huh?" this made Naruto feel bad about this, causing him to lower his head in shame as he didn't think that he was doing such a thing. "Is there any way for me to make it up to her?"

"Well that depends, if you are willing to listen" a smirk formed on the young woman's face, which Naruto raised an eyebrow with a hint of curiosity getting the better of him as he wanted to know.

"Please, I'd like to know" he said, hoping that it would help him fix things between him and Sakura, maybe even help those two have a better bond better. "That is, if it isn't too much trouble for you."

"Well, okay…" Vanera smirked again, whispering something into Naruto's right ear as she figured that he is a nice enough kid despite his current actions prior and that it would be good for Sakura to better get to know him.

Naruto hearing this just smiled even more as he would make sure to make sure Sakura liked him.

* * *

The evening just went on with Iruka reminding him of the test that he had to take tomorrow and that he would have to be ready if he wanted to pass it. "Oh you don't have to worry Iruka Sensei after all I'm going to be Hokage one day." Naruto said grinning even more as both Iruka and Vanera only smiled at this.

After this Naruto decided that he should head home so that he could be ready for tomorrow's test while Vanera simple wished him luck and kissed the top of his head and wanted to make sure that he remembers what they discussed.

The young boy had a feeling that Vanera's advice might work, the only problem is that he is worried he might mess it up and wreck his chances of befriending with her daughter… to be honest, he was also quite nervous as almost nobody in the village ever spoke to him and he had been hearing some nasty comments lately as well.

"_Okay… I just hope that it would help…"_ he thought to himself, thinking back to the discussion that he had with Vanera he still couldn't believe that the woman knew Sakura but then again, it couldn't be helped. He also figured it wouldn't be the right time to ask more about the matter.

Naruto was just happy that he would be able to get Sakura to like him more than Sasuke. "This will be great dattebayo!" he yelled as he headed home, yet Naruto didn't know that the test he was going to take he would once again fail at it.

* * *

Which happened as Naruto was now sitting on the swing as many other parents were congratulating the own children in passing the test, however nearby two mothers were talking about Naruto and how they were both happy he didn't become a ninja as they knew what he was.

"Yeah I'm happy they didn't make that kid a ninja giving what he is." One of the women said with a scowl on her face.

"I know what's, lord Hokage even thinking." The other said with a frustrated look on her face as the both looked over to where Naruto was sitting who was looking depressed.

Vanera on the other hand heard the two and was not at all happy with the way they were talking about Naruto like that and just made her Saiyan blood boil. So looking down at Sakura she just gave a smile and rubbed her pink hair. "Sakura can you stay here I need to talk to two people." She said as Sakura just nodded at her wondering why she didn't look happy.

"Something must have made mum mad for her to make that face." She said as Sakura didn't really want to know what her mother was going to do.

Once Vanera was standing next to the two women she picked up a rock that was on the ground and gave a Saiyan smirk. "You know…" She began as the two women just looked at her. "It's not nice to bad mouth a child." She said as the two women just gave her a scoff at what she said.

"Oh like we care we all know what the kid is and what he did." The first said anger deep in her eyes.

The woman next to her just simple nodded at her friend knowing that she was right. "Yeah Suzi is right, why stick up for that thing." She said with a smirk on her face as she looked at Vanera into the eyes. "So what are you going to do about huh?"

Vanera just simple smiled at the two women as she throws the rock in the air before catching it in her hand and crushed it into dust. "You two were saying?" She asked as all she did was smile at the two who just looked on in fear at what she had done. "And just so you know that was me going easy."

With that said Vanera just gave another smirk as she left all the while she just smiled at the two frightened women. "That will teach them." She said as she walked back to Sakura.

Once she was with Sakura again the two walked away yet she gave a sad look over to Naruto knowing how much he wanted to be a ninja but she would talk to him tonight about what happened.

* * *

Yet when she went to see him later that night she couldn't find Naruto, which in turn was making her worried for the young boy but soon saw Iruka and Mizuki running off saying something on how Naruto had stolen a scroll and his two teachers were after him.

"Dame this can't be good." Vanera said as she took off to where the two were heading but when she got there she saw what was going on with the three and was not happy with what Mizuki said to Naruto about being a demon.

"_Dame that Mizuki…"_ Vanera thought as she clinched her fist in anger as she was about to go over and beat Mizuki within an inch of his life, more so with what he had done to Iruka.

But to her shock Naruto he had used the Shadow clone Jutsu to beat, something that made her smile and laugh as she saw all the pain Mizuki was in but she soon gave a sigh. "He won't need me to look after him soon." She said with a whisper but still smiled happy that Naruto would be getting stronger.

Without saying a word Vanera just left with a smile as Naruto and Iruka were talking to each other as she saw Iruka hand Naruto his Konoha leaf head band. "Minato, Kushina you should both be proud of your son."

* * *

The next day as Vanera was cooking the dinner she heard Sakura come in and saw that she was not at all happy. "What the matter Sakura?"

With a sigh Sakura just looked up at her mother. "I got stuck on the same Team with Naruto, but at least I got Sasuke Kun." She said as she told her mother about who her teacher was. "And he said that we can't eat." She said with a frown knowing she shouldn't eat dinner just to be safe.

"But Sakura you going to need to eat or you won't be able to fight Kakashi tomorrow." Vanera warned knowing that even a Saiyan needed to be at full strength if they were to fight.

"But mum Kakashi Sensei said that would shouldn't or we will throw up." Sakura said with a worried tone knowing that their teacher wouldn't be that happy with her if he found out that she had something to eat. "Anyway I think I better head to bed mum after all with have a survival test with Kakashi and there is no way I'm going to lose." Sakura said as she left to go to her room ready for the test tomorrow.

* * *

After a month had passed by and Team 7 had passed Kakashi bell test something that had never been done with him, not only that Vanera saw that Sakura was getting just a little closer to Naruto which made her happy that both were becoming friends at least.

"Looks like it's a start" she said to herself, smiling a bit that her daughter was starting to get to know the boy a little better. "Maybe there could be some hope…" Her smile grew wider as he might be a good son-in-law if things go right.

While this was going on, Vanera was training herself as one can't be too care in case of an emergency but she knew that Sakura would look after herself, especially with her new team helping her out along the way.

* * *

Little did she know that this would be the last time she would see her daughter for a long time and when she had heard that Sakura and her team had gone missing she sat where she and her husband had come for their first date so many years ago?

"Sakura I just hope that wherever you are, both you and your Team are safe…" She said with a smile looking up at the clouds. "Just please look after each other." Vanera said as she wouldn't allow herself to cry.

"You don't have to worry you know you may see her again one day." A voice said from behind one that she didn't know.

When she looked around she saw someone he appeared to be an average looking 19 year old man, with short shaggily black hair and cheeky brown eyes. He was wearing a black buttoned up shirt over a pair of light blue jeans and white trainers, and stood at about 5.3 foot tall. Over the top of his outfit he wore a long sweeping royal blue trench coat. "Hello." He said to Vanera with a cheeky smile.

Vanera just looked at this stranger and saw he was not wearing clothes that the people of the Village had. "Who are you?" She asked looking over at the stranger.

"Well I have many names my dear but never mind that, I'm here to tell you not to worry about you daughter." He said as Vanera just looked at this man and was shocked that he mentioned her daughter.

"How do you know my daughter?" Vanera asked still confused looking at this person who from the looks of it was older then he looked, and Vanera could tell just by looking in his eyes. They were the eyes of a solider one who had seen many fights in his life.

"Look all you need to know is that she is safe and you will see her again someday." He said giving her a warm smile.

With that he began to walk away but Vanera still had no idea on how this stranger was. "Wait you still haven't told me who you are and what happened to my daughter or her Team."

Looking back he just gave a smile at her. "Don't worry, she and her Team has gone to your home dimension." With that said he left as Vanera knew what he meant she was home her real home dimension.

* * *

**A/N well guys this is it end of the line and the last chapter of this story, now many of you will ask who this person was let's just say he is someone very old but not older then the Kai's more will be shown later on in the Ki Ninja wielding ninja, and yes he can cross dimensions. How well that's for me to know dear readers but don't worry I will tell you all in good time, so please leave a review and no flames please.**


End file.
